


Mun maailmasta puuttuu palanen, kun sinä et siinä oo

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Time Travel
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 36,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Aika on fysiikan perussuure, ja tässä pelissä aika ja menneisyydessä tehdyt ratkaisut ovat keskeisessä roolissa. Mutta silti kaikki ei ole niin kuin ensin annetaan ymmärtää. Kysymys onkin: jos saisit mahdollisuuden aloittaa alusta ja korjata aiemmat virheet, tekisitkö sen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla 2015-2016 minun ja Tiiun pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Tiiu: Elias, Oliver, Janne, Sebastian (tarvittaessa) ja muut mahdolliset sivuhahmot  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Alexander, Meri, Sebastian, Iida ja muut mahdolliset sivuhahmot

** Osa 1 **

**Sateisen harmaa Lontoo joulukuussa 2037.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Venyttelee kolottavaa vartaloaan toimistotuolissa ja vilkaisee kelloa, joka kertoo tämänkin työpäivän venähtäneen reippaasti ylitöiden puolelle.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kävelee ripeästi sateenvarjo kourassa kohti Eliaksen työpaikkaa, josta arvelee tämän löytyvän. On päättänyt raahata miehen vaikka väkisin ulos rakennuksesta ihmisten ilmoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa sähköpostistaan uuden työmääräyksen ja lukee viestin läpi pariin otteeseen. Joutuu välissä heittämään silmälasit pöydälle ja hieroo väsyneitä silmiään. Järki käskee lopettamaan tältä päivältä, mutta vapaa-ajan tyhjyys ei houkuta.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Astuu sisään suureen toimistorakennukseen ja ottaa hissin kerrokseen, jossa Eliaksen työhuone on. Tietää, ettei tämä hevin irtaannu työtuolistaan, muttei anna Eliaksen viettää enää yhtään ainoaa ylimääräistä tuntia toimistossaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää työtuolinsa ikkunaan päin ja päättää lepuuttaa silmiään pienen hetken. Katselee hetken valaistua Lontoota ja ottaa paremman asennon tuolissaan laittaen silmänsä pieneksi hetkeksi kiinni.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Ei vaivaudu koputtamaan, vaan marssii suoraan sisään toimistohuoneeseen, jossa Elias viettää enemmän aikaansa kuin kodissaan.  
"Miten mä arvasin, et sä oot täällä", toteaa hivenen sarkastisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On painumaisillaan uneen, kun kuulee ärsyttävän tutun, sarkastisen äänen takaataan. Avaa silmät ja kääntyy tuolillaan ja nappaa silmälasit pöydältä takaisin nenälleen.  
"Mitä ihmettä sä täällä?" kysyy terävästi.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun huomaa, että Elias oli nukahtamaisillaan tuoliinsa.  
"Hakemaan sut pois täältä", ilmoittaa päättäväisenä ja nappaa naulakosta Eliaksen takin, jonka viskaa tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tyrmistyy nuoren miehen röyhkeistä sanoista ja heittää saamansa takin lattialle samalla, kun nousee tuolistaan.  
"Mulla on työt kesken!"  
  
**Alexander**

"Sun työt loppu nyt!" ärähtää, kun Eliaksen täytyy olla niin vaikea.  
"Tiedätsä yhtään, mitä kello on? Saati että mikä päivä huomenna on?" tivaa ja menee hakemaan takin lattialta. Yleensä antaa Eliakselle periksi, koska ei jaksa riidellä tämän kanssa, mutta tällä kertaa ei luovuta ennen kuin saa haluamansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mikä sä olet mua määräilemään?" ärähtää ja alkaa hermostua toden teolla. "Kyl mä tiiän, et kello on yheksän illalla, mut tää projekti on saatava valmiiks parin päivän päästä."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Melkein kihisee kiukusta.  
"Huomenna on aatonaatto", sanoo ja yrittää pitää äänensä rauhallisena, vaikka se onkin erittäin vaikeaa, "sun on parempi lähteä kotiin just nyt, koska mä en enää ikinä halua kattoo Oliveria silmiin ja sanoa sille, et sori, Elias ei taaskaan päässy Suomeen viettämään joulua eikä tapaamaan kummityttöään, koska se on töissä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alexanderin mainitessa kummityttönsä tuntee piston sydämessään ja tiedostaa jälleen, että aiheuttaa pahaa mieltä läheisilleen työnteollaan.  
"Ei se oo ikinä ollu sun hommas Oliverille selittää..." huokaa ja heittää lasit pöydälle. "Olivia vaan sai maailman paskimman kummisedän."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Pakko sille on jonkun selittää, koska sä et ikinä edes soita ja pahottele", tokaisee ilmeensä kiristyessä, sillä Elias ei näytä merkkiäkään siitä, että olisi edes harkitsemassa Suomeen lähtemistä. On siitä täysin samaa mieltä, että Olivialla on todella huono kummisetä. Oliver, kuten itsekin, kuvitteli, että ehkä Olivia saisi Eliaksen elämän suunnan muutettua, mutta turhaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä annan sulle rahaa ja käyt hommaamassa sille jotain?" ehdottaa, vaikka tietää, ettei pikkuveli taida nyt luovuttaa kovin helposti. Oli Olivian ristiäisissä aivan haltioitunut pienestä vauvasta, mutta palattuaan takaisin Lontooseen tajusi, miten tyhjää oma elämä onkaan. On vältellyt yhteydenpitoa parhaansa mukaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Elias tarjoaa rahaa lahjaa varten. Viskaa tälle takin uudemman kerran.  
"Homehdu täällä toimistossas sitten vaikka koko joulu, ihan sama", aloittaa vähän jopa halveksivasti, "mut sun on parempi hommata Olivialle lahja ihan ite just nyt, jos et kerta mihinkään muuhun pysty!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ponkaisee kiukkuisena pystyyn ja nykii takkia päälleen jupisten itsekseen.  
"Ei tähän aikaan oo mikään lastentarvikeliike auki!" ärähtää samalla, kun vetää vetoketjua kiinni. "Se on sit sun syy, jos tää projekti ei valmistu ajoissa. Että mä vihaan joulua..."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias todellakin nousee ylös ja laittaa takin ylleen. Edistystä.  
"Ei sun tarvii mennä lastentarvikeliikkeeseen", tokaisee ja ristii kätensä, "ja on sun ihan oma vika, kun et oo voinu hoitaa velvollisuuksias ajoissa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Millon susta tuli noin ärsyttävä?" kysyy silmät salamoiden. "Ei mulla oo mitään käryä, mitä sille tytölle hommais!" jupisee ja sulkee tietokoneensa.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Ja millon susta tuli tollanen kärttynen ukko?" mutisee kiukkuisena ja odottaa kärsimättömänä, että pääsevät ulos rakennuksesta. Elias ei varmaan ole ollut ulkona koko päivänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai, nytkö sä alat jakamaan jotain elämänviisauksia?" sihahtaa astuessaan happamana käytävälle toimistonsa ovesta. "Sä et tiedä mun elämästä yhtään mitään!"  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ulos eikä aio päästää tätä silmistään, jottei tämä vahingossakaan livistä takaisin.  
"Mikset kuule vähän valaisis asiaa, niin mun ei tarvis jatkuvasti arvailla, et mikä sua oikein vaivaa", hymähtää ja suorastaan tuuppaa Eliaksen hissiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Murahtaa tajutessaan olevansa hississä. Sulloo kädet takin taskuihin ja mulkoilee pikkuveljeään.  
"Mä en ala sulle avautumaan..."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Sitten saat vaan luvan kestää sen, et mä en ymmärrä sua", tokaisee ja painaa hissin menemään alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Mä oon vaan niin yksinäinen..._ Sanat pyörivät kielensä päällä ja on aivan hilkulla sanoa ne ääneen. "Mihin sä oikein mua oot viemässä?" kysyy vaihtaen aihetta.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Oxford Streetille, kyl siellä joku auki vielä on", vastaa ja tarttuu Eliasta käsivarresta kiinni, kun hissin ovet avautuvat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riuhtoo kättään irti Alexanderin otteesta.  
"En mä oo mikään teini, jota pitää vahtia karkaamisen takia!"  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"No ei susta tiedä", mutisee poistuessaan hissistä, "mun auto on tuol vierasparkissa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa veljeään kohti vierasparkkia.  
"Lahjat pitäs suunnitella etukäteen... Eiks tän vois hoitaa huomenna?" yrittää vielä luikerrella ulos tilanteesta.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta pahasti, sillä tällä olisi ollut vaikka kuinka paljon aikaa suunnitella lahjaa, jos vain olisi viitsinyt.  
"Mun lento lähtee aamulla", tokaisee, "ja ilman sun ostamaa lahjaa mä en siihen koneeseen astu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun pitää hommata itelles tyttöystävä, niin et koko aikaa puutu mun asioihin", nurisee astellessaan Alexanderin autolle.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Avaa autonsa ovet ja odottaa, että Elias menee ensin sisään.  
"Jonkun on pakko puuttuu", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei siit enää ois mitään hyötyä..." lipsauttaa hiljaa ja voi vain toivoa, ettei Alexander kuullut, mitä sanoi.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kuulee kyllä, mitä Elias sanoo, vaikka tämän ääni onkin hiljainen. Lähtee ajamaan kohti Oxford Streetiä, joka ei onneksi ole kaukana.  
"Miten niin enää?" tivaa, "sähän puhut ku sulla olis jo toinen jalka haudassa!" On tosin sitä mieltä, että mikäli Elias vielä jatkaa saman kaavan mukaan, ei se ole kaukana totuudesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja katselee ulos ohi viliseviä maisemia.  
"Mä oon menettäny sen ainoon kenen kans jotain ois voinu olla..." tunnustaa ja tuntee, kuinka muistot menneestä viiltävät syviä arpia auki sydämessään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Tuntuu, että Eliaksen sanat kertovat enemmän kuin on tältä ikinä ennen saanut puserrettua ulos.  
"Et sä voi sitä tietää", sanoo ja pysähtyy liikennevaloihin, "Lontoo on täynnä ihmisiä, ihan varmasti sä voisit löytää jonkun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei oikeastaan edes tiedä, miksi alkoi kertoa Alexanderille ajatuksistaan, jotka on pitänyt sisällään vuosikausia. Jotenkin asian sanominen ääneen tuntuu helpottavalta.  
"Miten mä voisin tyytyä johonkin vähäpätösempään, kun mulla aikanaan oli kaikki mahdollisuudet elää ihan erilaista elämää?  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Huokaisee lähtiessään taas ajamaan.  
"Tolla asenteella sä et ainakaan saavuta mitään", toteaa päätään pudistaen, "et sä voi tietää, mitä maailmalla on sulle vielä tarjottavana, jos sä et edes yritä ottaa siitä selvää..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä olit sillon niin pieni, ettet muista... Laria?" takertelee sanoissaan ja pelkästään nimen ääneen sanominen salpaa hengityksen edelleen.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kun kuulee nimen Lari, tuntuu kuin kaikki palaset loksahtaisivat yhtäkkiä paikoilleen.  
"Kyllä mä itse asiassa jotenkin muistan", sanoo hiljaa. Oli silloin sen verran pieni, ettei muistikuvansa ole kovin hyviä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä pidät mua ihan idioottina, kun ikävöin jotain niin kaukasta ja mahdotonta vieläkin..." toteaa hymähtäen. "Sä olit kyllä aina äärimmäisen tarkkaavainen lapsi."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"No vähän", myöntää kuitenkin hieman epäröivästi, "tuskin se Lari haluais, et sä heität elämäs hukkaan niin ku sä nyt teet..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo ikinä rakastanu ketään niin palavasti ja epätoivosesti kun Laria", koettaa kertoa Alexanderille ajatuksistaan. "Mä oikeesti yritin rakastaa muitakin, mut mikään tai kukaan ei saanu mussa aikaan mitään niin vahvaa ja oikeeta tunnetta."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta vakavana ja on pahoillaan tämän puolesta, mutta ei silti ole antamassa periksi.  
"Joten sä sitten päätit olla ilman sun perhettä ja ystäviä ja hukuttaa ittes töihin?" kyselee parkeeratessaan autonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun oli helpompi olla, kun mikään tai kukaan ei muistuttanu siitä, mitä mä oon elämässä menettäny..." tunnustaa häpeillen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Pudistaa jälleen kerran päätään isoveljensä typeryydelle.  
"Tää onkin joo parempi näin", huokaisee, "mennään nyt ettimään semmonen lahja..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saanen huomauttaa, että sä mut tänne ostoksille pakotit!" tuhahtaa noustessaan autosta pois.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Saanen huomauttaa, että sä oot se, joka jatkuvasti yrittää luistaa velvollisuuksistaan", laukoo takaisin ja lukitsee autonsa noustuaan sieltä ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään poispäin autolta.  
"Hyvä vaan, ku lähet sinne Suomeen, niin saan olla hetken rauhassa", mutisee ja tietää, että loukkaa Alexanderia sanoillaan. Ehti avautua ajatuksistaan liikaa automatkan aikana ja tuntuu kuin hajoaisi siihen paikkaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Luo Eliakseen vihaisen katseen. Ei ole kunnolla häirinnyt tätä kuukausiin, joten ei uskonut, että yksi ilta olisi tälle liikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen ja ahdistuu nähdessään pariskuntia kävelemässä käsi kädessä. Hidastaa vauhtiaan ja miettii uskaltaisiko vain lähteä pois?  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Älä edes yritä livistää", varoittaa, kun huomaa Eliaksen ilmeen, "sä et lähde täältä ennen kun oot ostanu Olivialle jotain."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa vähän matkan päässä auki olevan koruliikkeen ja suunnistaa sitä kohti päästäkseen äkkiä pois ihmisvilinästä.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
On hyvillään, että Elias suuntaa liikkeeseen eikä pois. Seuraa miestä sisälle, vaikkei tiedäkään, voiko koruliikkeestä saada jotain yksivuotiaalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa liikkeen oven ja astuu pieneen liiketilaan katsellen ympärilleen.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
"Hyvää iltaa", tervehtii hymyillen kahta sisääntulijaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Iltaa..." tervehtii myyjää. "Tarttis jotain yksvuotiaalle tytölle", sanoo töksäyttäen asiansa.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias on tyly jopa myyjälle.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan varsin epäystävälliseltä kuulostavalle asiakkaalle.  
"Yksivuotiaalle?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, mun yksivuotiaalle kummitytölle..." sanoo lopulta hieman lempeämmin. "Oli vähän kaikenlaista tässä ja lahjan hommaaminen jäi viime hetkille."  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä ja päättelee asiakkaan kireyden johtuvan joulustressistä.  
"Ei meiltä kamalasti pienille lapsille sopivaa löydy", kertoo ja alkaa etsiä oikeaa avainta nipustaan, "mutta jotain pientä kuitenkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko jotain sellasta, mitä vois kerätä ja kasvattaa vuosi vuodelta? Joskus muinoin oli sellaisia rannekoruja", ehdottaa ja katselee vitriineissä olevia koruja ja lahjatarvikkeita. Pysähtyy erään nurkassa olevan vitriinin luo ja jää kulmat kurtussa tuijottamaan sen perällä olevaa korua.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
"Toki, mutta en suosittele niitä annettavaksi noin pienille, vanhempana vasta", vastaa ja avaa kaapin, jossa on pieni valikoima lapsitavaraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa edelleen korua.  
"Alex, kato", pyytää veljeään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Menee Eliaksen luo katsomaan, mikä on kiinnittänyt tämän huomion. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun näkee vitriinissä yksinäisen, kultaisen värisen pyöreän korun, jossa on tiimalasi.  
"Et kai sä tollasta Olivialle mieti?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon nähny ton jossain", mutisee ääneen ja koskettaa vaistomaisesti vatsassaan olevaa vanhaa arpea. "Anteeks, voisinko mä katsoa tuota korua?" kysyy myyjältä.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Ihmettelee hieman Eliaksen sanoja, muttei kommentoi. Kohauttaa vain olkapäitään.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Asettaa tiskille laatikon ja menee katsomaan asiakasta kiinnostavaa korua. Naamansa venähtää, kun näkee sen.  
"Mitä ihmettä tuo rihkama tekee vitriinissä?" parahtaa järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee jollain tasolla loukkaantuvansa myyjän sanoista.  
"Tos on jotain, mikä muistuttaa äidistä", sanoo englanniksi. "Mun äiti kuoli autokolarissa reilut kymmenen vuotta sitten", selittää irrottamatta katsettaan korusta.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Menee häkeltyneeksi asiakkaan sanoista. Rykäisee pahoittelevana.  
"Haluaisitteko kenties katsella sitä tarkemmin?" kysäisee. Hankkiutuisi mielellään eroon moisesta romusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää myyjälle. Koettaa pinnistellä muistiaan, miten koru liittyy adoptioäitiin, muttei saa mitään tiettyä selkeää muistikuvaa asiasta. Myyjän ottaessa korua pois kaapista, siirtyy tiskille katsomaan taaperolle sopivaa lahjaa.  
"Oisko tommonen korurasia huono?" kysyy neuvoa Alexilta.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kummastelee Eliaksen halua tutkia jotakin rihkamakorua, mutta koska tämä on ilmeisesti ostostuulella, ei halua sano mitään, mikä saattaisi vaarantaa sen. Menee tiskille.  
"Ehkä mä ottaisin ennemmin ton tuttipullon", kommentoi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käyttääks Olivia tuttipulloa?" kysyy Alexilta ja vilkaisee, minne myyjä oikein jäi kuhnaamaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Mistä mä tiiän", sanoo, koska on todellisuudessa täysin pihalla siitä, mitä lapset käyttävät ja missä iässä, "mut kai se korurasia sit on ihan hyvä."  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Lukitsee kaapin, josta otti tiimalasikorun ja menee sen kanssa tiskille.  
"Tässä olisi tämä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä otan ton pienen korurasian... Jos siihen kaivertas Olivian nimen?" pähkää samalla, kun myyjä saapuu tiskille ja näyttää korua. Ottaa korun täriseviin käsiinsä ja sivelee peukalollaan korussa olevaa tiimalasia. "Mä otan tän..." lähestulkoon kuiskaa ja tuntee järjetöntä yhteenkuuluvuutta korun kanssa.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Katselee kummastuneena asiakasta arvottoman korun kanssa, mutta myy sen kyllä ilomielin, jos asiakas niin haluaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sit mä otan ton pienen korurasian. Ehtiikö siihen kaivertamaan nimen?" kysyy myyjältä pitäen tiimalasikorua kädessään.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
"Se on hyvä valinta", kehuu korurasiaa, "voin tehdä kaiverruksen saman tien." Nappaa tiskin alta esitteen, jossa on eri fonttivaihtoehtoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo esitettä erilaisista fonteista ja osoittaa kaunista kaunokirjoitusta muistuttavaa fonttia.  
"Laitetaan vain nimi: Olivia", pyytää myyjältä.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
"Erinomaista", nyökkää hyväksyvänä ja laittaa laatikon sekä esitteen pois tiskiltä.  
"Pieni hetki", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee korurasian kanssa takahuoneeseen tekemään kaiverruksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori..." sanoo veljelleen tarkoittaen aikaisempaa käytöstään. "Hyvää sä vaan tarkotat ja onneks asut mun luona..."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias alkaa pahoitella käytöstään.  
"No aika rauhassa siellä saa olla, kun ei sua juuri näy..." huokaisee, "tekisit oikeesti itelles palveluksen ja yrittäisit edes hankkia jotain sisältöä sun elämään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo jälleen korua kädessään ja nostaa katseensa Alexiin.  
"Mä oon ollu liian kauan yksin ja tehny vaan töitä... En mä tiedä edes, mihin tässä kaupungissa pitäs mennä?"  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Laittaa kätensä veljensä olkapäälle.  
"Ei sun tarvii ku pyytää, niin kyl mä jeesaan", sanoo ja on täysin tosissaan. Haluaa, että Elias saa elämäänsä jotain iloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähtisit sä oikeesti tälläsen vanhan kaakin kans ulos?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Sä oot mun veli, ja mä oon susta huolissani", sanoo vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari katos..." tunnustaa veljelleen palaten autossa käymäänsä keskusteluun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Miten?" kysyy, kun Elias alkaa taas puhua Larista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä kuulin yhdeltä meidän yhteiseltä kaverilta, et Lari oli lähteny jonnekin Nepaliin kiipeilemään ja sen jälkeen kukaan ei oo kuullu siitä... Tostakin on jo kymmenen vuotta."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Tuntuu, että alkaa ymmärtää Eliasta koko ajan paremmin. Epätietoisuus rakkaan ihmisen kohtalosta on varmasti kamalaa.  
"Mihin teiän suhde ylipäätään kaatu?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa muistoihin vaipuen.  
"Faija ei oikein ikinä sulattanu Laria, ja Larin historia oli mikä oli... Aikamme jaksettiin taistella ennakkoluuloja vastaan ja sit annettiin periksi... Mä aina aattelin, et oon Lontoossa vaan muutaman vuoden ja palaan Suomeen ja et me kohdattas Larin kans uudestaan aikuisina ja saatas uus mahdollisuus. Toisin kävi", sanoo pyyhkien nopeasti kyyneleen poskeltaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa veljeään kohtaan kuunnellessaan tämän kertomusta.  
"Mikset sä koskaan palannu Suomeen?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä sain ylennyksen ja aattelin, et jään viel muutamaks vuodeks. Sit Janne soitti ja kerto Larin kadonneen."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään. Työ taisi olla Eliakselle jo nuorempana liian tärkeä asia.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
Astuu taas kaupan puolelle korurasian kanssa.  
"Nyt on kaiverrus valmis", kertoo ja ojentaa rasiaa tarkastettavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiinnittää huomionsa myyjään.  
"Jos ton rasian sais pakettiin ja tän korun vaikka pieneen pussiin", pyytää ja kaivaa lompakkoa taskustaan.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja laittaa korun paperipussiin, "kas näin." Alkaa sitten kääriä tottuneesti paperia korurasian ympärille.  
"Tekee yhteensä 115 puntaa, kiitos", kertoo sitten hinnan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maksaa ostokset vilauttamalla korttia maksupäätteen luona.  
  
**Myyjä**  
  
"Tässä, olkaa hyvä, ja oikein hyvää joulua", toivottaa antaessaan asiakkaalle paketoidun korurasian ja kuitin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, samoin!" toivottaa myyjälle ja ottaa ostokset mukaansa.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Toivottaa myyjälle hyvät joulut takaisin ja poistuu liikkeestä Eliaksen perässä tyytyväisenä siitä, että Olivia tulee saamaan tänä vuonna edes jotain kummisedältään.  
  
**Muutamia tunteja myöhemmin kellon raksuttaessa puolta yötä.** ****  
  
Elias  
  
On toivotellut Alexille hyvät yöt ja istahtaa sänkynsä reunalle sytyttäen valon. Ottaa esiin pienen pussin ja tipauttaa kultaisen, tiimalasilla varustetun kaulakorun kämmenelleen. Nostaa ketjun ilmaan ja katselee, kuinka tiimalasi liikehtii vapaana ollessa eri suuntiin pyörivien renkaiden sisällä. Hipaisee tiimalasia päätään pudistellen ja laskee korun yöpöydälle samalla, kun sammuttaa valon. Kömpii peiton alle ja jää miettimään kulunutta päivää... ja Laria. Koska päivä on ollut todella pitkä, nukahtaa nopeasti syvään uneen.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Elias..." kuiskaa pojalleen istuessaan tämän sängyn vierellä. Alkaa silittää miehen hiuksia, ja mieltään masentaa, kuinka onneton ja yksinäinen tämä on...  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja räpyttelee hetken epäuskoisena katsoessaan naista sänkynsä reunalla.  
"Äiti?" kysyy ääni unisen karheana.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä avaa silmänsä. Jatkaa edelleen hiusten silittelyä.  
"Tulin katsomaan, miten sä voit", kertoo.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Hätkähtää istumaan sängylle.  
"Miten sä oot siinä? Sä... Sä kuolit?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Mä olen kuollut", sanoo Eliakselle, "mutta sun, poikakulta, pitäisi elää."  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Koskettaa varovasti äidin kättä.  
"Mä en ymmärrä...?"  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Mä olen katsellut sua pitkään", kertoo surullisena, "ja koko ajan sä eristäydyt muista ihmisistä enemmän ja enemmän."  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"En mä halunnu, et mun elämä menis näin..." toteaa surullisena. "En mä ollu nuorena tämmönen..."  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Mä tiedän... Mun tekee pahaa katsoa, kuinka sä kärsit."  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Kiertää kätensä äitinsä ympärille ja rutistaa tämän itseään vasten nyyhkyttäen.  
"Mä lupasin jo Alexille, et koetan ryhdistäytyä", sanoo nyyhkytyksiensä lomassa.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Halaa poikaansa takaisin ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Se on hyvä alku, mutta ei se riitä..." kuiskaa, "sun elämästä puuttuu jotain, mitä et koskaan voi saada takaisin."  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"Lari..." vastaa, ja kyyneleet alkavat valumaan pitkin poskiaan.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Niin..." huokaisee, "tiedän, kuinka paljon sä häntä kaipaat ja yhä rakastat."  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Ei edes viitsi kuivata kyyneleitä poskiltaan.  
"Missä Lari on?" kysyy lähes anelevana ja toivoo, että äiti osaisi kertoa jotain muutakin kuin että tämä on kadonnut.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Sitä en valitettavasti tiedä", pahoittelee, sillä tietää, miten paljon epätietoisuus painaa Eliasta.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja pyörittää päätään.  
"Mä rakastan sitä edelleen, vaikka mä oon vuosia koettanu olla rakastamatta", tunnustaa.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Musta tuntuu, ettet sä ikinä tule ketään muuta rakastamaan samalla tavalla", sanoo hiljaa, "ja siksi halusin, että löydät tämän." Ojentaa kämmentään, jossa lepää samainen tiimalasikoru, jonka Elias osti.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Katsoo äitinsä kättä, jossa tiimalasikoru on, mutta ei ymmärrä, mitä äiti sanoillaan tarkoittaa.  
"Sä tulit mun mieleen tosta korusta..."  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Hymyilee pojalleen.  
"Sen takia juuri minä olen nyt tässä sun kanssa", paljastaa.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"Mulla on ollu sua ikävä..." tunnustaa.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu surullisemmaksi.  
"Mun aika sun kanssa loppuu ihan kohta", sanoo ja silittää Eliaksen poskea, "ja sitä ennen haluan sanoa muutaman sanan tästä." Viittoo kohti avointa kämmentään ja sillä lepäävää korua.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Kääntää katseensa ensin äidin kämmenellä lepäävään koruun ja tämän jälkeen äitiinsä. Jää odottamaan, mitä äidillä on kerrottavana.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Tämän avulla sä saat mahdollisuuden parempaan elämään", kertoo lempeästi ja ottaa korun molempiin käsiinsä.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Kurtistaa epäileväisesti kulmiaan.  
"Miten joku koru voi muuttaa mitään?"  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Ei ylläty, että Elias on skeptinen.  
"Se voi, jos sä uskot siihen", kertoo hymyillen.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"Miten?" kysyy epäillen. "Jos mun on mahdollista saada jotain hyvää muutosta nykyiseen, niin kyl mä haluun kokeilla. Auta mua!"  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Ilahtuu valtavasti Eliaksen päätöksestä.  
"Kaikki, mitä sun tulee tehdä, on pyörittää korua", sanoo ja demonstroi sormillaan tarttumalla korun uloimmalla kehällä oleviin pieniin nuppeihin ja pyörittämällä niistä toista, "ja ajatella niitä asioita, jotka toivoisit voisivasi tehdä eri tavalla. Koru hoitaa loput."  
  
****_Elias_

****

_Vatsassaan olevaa arpea alkaa jälleen kihelmöidä, ja vie kätensä arvelle katsellessaan tarkkaan, mitä äiti korulla tekee._  
"Entä sit, kun oon tehny noin?"  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Sen jälkeen kaikki on susta kiinni", kertoo salaperäisesti hymyillen.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"Sä et aio paljastaa mitään muuta? Miks mun pitäs uskoa, et toi rihkama muuttas mitään?" kyseenalaistaa korun ja äitinsä sanat.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"En saa paljastaa", toteaa ja vilkaisee korua käsissään, "tämä ei ole rihkamaa, vaan paljon merkityksellisempi ja arvokkaampi kuin yksikään koru."  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"Äiti!" koettaa vielä anella tätä paljastamaan jotain.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Usko mua, usko, että tämä koru auttaa sua saamaan uuden mahdollisuuden", sanoo rauhallsena, "usko, niin se toteutuu." Ojentaa korun Eliakselle ja nousee seisomaan. Aikansa on lopussa.  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
"Äiti, älä mee! Mulla ois viel vaikka miten paljon kysyttävää!" koettaa pyytää ja nousta sängystä siinä onnistumatta.  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
Kumartuu painamaan suukon Eliaksen otsalle.  
"Tiedän, että on, mutta valitettavasti mun on nyt mentävä", sanoo pahoitellen, "käytä korua ja anna meille kaikille uusi mahdollisuus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Herää omaan äiti-huutoonsa hiestä märkänä ja sydän miljoona tykyttäen. Napsauttaa valot päälle ja laittaa silmälasit nenälleen katsellen ympärilleen etsien äitiään.  
"Äiti?" kuiskaa, koska ei halua herättää Alexia. Naurahtaa lopulta ääneen omalle hölmöydelleen ja haroo hiuksiaan. On jo sammuttamassa valoa, kun katsoo yöpöydällä olevaa korua. Nousee istumaan sängyn reunalle ja ottaa korun käteensä. Miettii äidin sanoja ja tarttuu uloimmalla kehällä oleviin pieniin nuppeihin. Kääntää toista niistä ja sulkee silmänsä keskittäen kaikki ajatuksensa Lariin ja siihen rakkauteen, jota tätä kohtaan on tuntenut. On laskemassa korua syliinsä, kun henkäisee, ja maailma mustenee pyörtymisen seurauksena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea ja kuvaus ajankääntäjäkorusta on otettu Harry Potter -sarjasta. Toteutus on tässä pelissä kuitenkin varsin erilainen.


	4. Chapter 4

** Osa 4 **

**Helsinkiläisessä sairaalassa vuonna 2015.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu tietämättä, missä on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta kädestä kiinni ja toivoo tämän avaavan pian silmänsä. On aivan valtavan huolissaan poikaystävästään.  
"Elias..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kosketuksen kädellään ja raottaa pienesti silmiään. Räpyttelee hetken kirkkaiden valojen loistaessa ja miettii, miten makuuhuoneensa seinät ovat noin... sairaalamaiset. Lopulta kohdistaa katseensa ihmiseen, joka pitää kädestään kiinni.  
"Lari..." toteaa umpirakastuneesti ja kaiken vuosien aikaisen kaipuun saattelemana ollen varma, että näkee jälleen unta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ponkaisee pystyyn, kun huomaa Eliaksen silmien avautuvan, ja tervehtii tätä hymyllä. Poikaystävänsä äänensävy tosin vähän kummastuttaa.  
"Moi... Kaikki on ihan hyvin", sanoo lempeästi ja alkaa vapaalla kädellään silittää Eliaksen hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tulit säkin mun uniin?" kysyy tokkuraisesti, muttei voi itselleen mitään, että leveä ja onnellinen hymy kohoaa huulilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mielelläni tulisin, mut et sä nyt nää unta", sanoo hymyillen, kun poikaystävänsä näyttää niin onnelliselta, vaikka tälle kävikin pahasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Missä mun silmälasit on?" kyselee ja nostaa kätensä hieroakseen silmiään. Katseensa osuu kädessä olevaan kanyyliin, jota jää tuijottamaan ihmetellen. "Missä mä oon?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen mainitessa silmälasit, mutta kuvittelee tämän vain olevan sekaisin leikkauksesta.  
"Sä oot sairaalassa", kertoo, "suhun osu luoti, kun tönäsit mut turvaan..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sairaalassa?" mutisee kummastellen. "Mä pyörryin? Ei mua oo taas ammuttu! Tai siis on mua joskus osunu... Mut siit on kauan..." sönköttää ollen ihan ulapalla kaikesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Kyl se tapahtu tänään aamulla, kun oltiin shoppailemassa, ja sitten se... tyyppi uhkaili mua aseella..." kertoo ja tuntee häpeää siitä, että saattoi poikaystävänsä vaaraan.  
  
**Elias**

"Tänä aamuna?" tuntee olevansa aina vain enemmän ulapalla. "Mikä vuosi nyt on?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No 2015 tietysti", naurahtaa ja miettii, että Elias on tainnut saada liian rajun lääkityksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"2015?" mutisee kulmiaan kurtistellen. On aivan varma, että vielä hetki sitten eli vuotta 2037 ja oli käynyt ostamassa kummitytölleen lahjan joulua varten. Nyt kuitenkin on samassa tilassa Larin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin", sanoo hymyillen, "ja me ollaan molemmat 18, jos et sitäkään muista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sulla on mahdollisuus muuttaa elämäs kulkua..." kuiskaa ja miettii hetkeä, jolloin näki unta äidistään ja tämän neuvosta käyttää tiimalasikorua, jos aikoo saada elämänsä järjestykseen. _Pystyks sillä korulla muka kääntämään aikaa?_ miettii tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen kuiskaavaan jotain, muttei saa selvää, että mitä.  
"Mitä sä sanoit?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu Larin sanoihin.  
"Ei... ei mitään", selittää ja katsoo Larin komeita kasvoja tarkemmin. "Mä haluisin pusun?" uskaltautuu pyytämään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"No totta kai", sanoo ja kumartuu painamaan suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saadessaan Larin huulet omilleen, huokaa onnesta ja syventää suudelman nopeasti. Ahmii Larin huulia koko 20 vuoden kaipauksen voimalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias ei vaikuta täysin omalta itseltään, ja tämän suudelmissa tuntuu hivahdus epätoivoa. Suutelee takaisin kaikella sillä rakkaudella, mitä Eliasta kohtaan tuntee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu poikansa huoneeseen huolestuneena, sillä kukaan ei osaa sanoa, milloin Elias herää. Huoneeseen päästyään ajatuksensa sinkoutuvat kuitenkin täysin eri teille, kun näkee Lari Väänäsen.  
"Mitä jumalauta sä nulikka täällä teet?!" karjahtaa vihaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi nautiskella Larin huulista ja tämän läheisyydestä. Edellisellä kerralla olivat kinastelleet Larin kanssa ampujasta. Hetki katkeaa kuin seinään, kun kuulee tutun, vihaisen ääneen. Irtautuu vastahakoisesti Larin huulista.  
"Faija!" ärähtää heiveröisellä äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää pahanpäiväisesti Sebastianin kiukkuista ääntä ja tuijottaa tätä kauhistuneena. Tietää, että Eliaksen isä vihaa itseään enemmän kuin ketään muuta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan Eliaksen protestointia.  
"No, eikö sana kuulu?" tivaa, "alas jätkä kalppia ennen ku mä soitan poliisit!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haroo Larin kättä omaansa, jota ei viimeksi tehnyt.  
"Faija!" kohottaa ääntään kiinnittääkseen isänsä huomion.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ole sinä hiljaa", tokaisee pojalleen irrottamatta syyttävää katsettaan Larista. On aivan varma, että kaikki on tämä syytä jälleen kerran.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei enää kestä Sebastianin tuijotuksen alla, vaan luo Eliakseen nopean, pahoittelevan katseen ja poistuu huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käden irrottua omastaan on kuin toinen puolikas itsestään olisi irronnut. Luo lempeän katseen Lariin tämän poistuessa, jonka jälkeen luo salamoivan katseen faijaansa.  
"Kiitti vaan taas sullekin!" ärähtää sarkastisena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Seuraa tyytyväisenä Larin poistumista huoneesta. Aikoo pitää huolen siitä, ettei tämä pääse enää lähellekään poikaansa.  
"Mä tein sulle vaan palveluksen", sanoo heti, "mitä kauempana sä pysyt tosta rikollisesta, sitä parempi kaikille."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koettaa korjata asentoaan, mutta tunteekin haava-alueella valtavaa kipua ja jää haukkomaan henkeään hetkeksi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Siirtyy välittömästi poikansa sängyn vierelle huolestuneena, kun tähän ilmiselvästi sattuu.  
"Tarviitsä jotain, pyydänks mä lääkärin?" kyselee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kivun aallot laimenevat, ja saa taas hengitettyä.  
"Ei... Ei tartte..." mutisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo poikaansa epäilevänä, mutta päättää kuitenkin tehdä mieliksi.  
"Yritä nyt levätä, niin pääset joskus poiskin täältä", sanoo kiltimmin kuin aikaisemmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo isäänsä tarkkaan ja kokee piston sydämessään. Ei ole aikuisena ollut järin hyvissä väleissä Sebastianin kanssa, vaikka tämä on aina ollut ihmisenä äärimmäisen tärkeä.  
"Älä oo Larille vihanen..." pyytää ja toivoo, ettei Sebastian menetä uudestaan hermojaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy Larin maininnasta.  
"Se jätkä ei oo hyväks sulle", sanoo ties monennenko kerran, "sun olis vaan parempi pysyä erossa siitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun takias must tulee yksinäinen, keski-ikänen työnarkomaani Lontooseen!" ärähtää, ja haava-aluetta alkaa jälleen kipottaa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kummastuneena kulmiaan, kun Eliaksen sanat kuulostavat yllättävän vakuuttavilta. Naurahtaa kuitenkin ilottomana.  
"Älä nyt hulluja puhu", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu kuin kaikki voimat olisivat menneet Larin ja Sebastianin kohtaamiseen. Mielessään käväisee ajatus, että herääkö takaisin Lontoossa, jos nyt pistää silmänsä kiinni ja ottaa unet.  
"Älä vie mult Laria..." toteaa hiljaa katsoen vakavana isäänsä taistellen väsymystä vastaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei vastaa pojalleen, mutta katsoo tätä silti periksiantamattomana. Aikoo edelleen pitää sen nulikan erossa pojastaan.  
"Mä tuon sun veljes katsoon sua aamulla", toteaa huomatessaan Eliaksen olevan väsynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon ollu viime aikoina aika huono isoveli..." huokaa samalla, kun silmänsä lupsahtavat kiinni ja väsymys vie mennessään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kummastuu taas poikansa sanoista, sillä mielestään tämä on ollut kaikkea muuta kuin huono isoveli. Huokaisee ja poistuu sitten huoneesta, jotta Elias saa levätä, ja menee ilmoittamaan muillekin, että tämä on herännyt nukutuksesta.  
  
**Parin päivän päästä sairaalalla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Selailee kännykällään nettiä vuoteellaan ja odottaa Laria käymään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee varovasti kohti Eliaksen huonetta. Vaikka tämä laittoikin viestiä, että reitti on selvä, ei silti aio ottaa mitään riskiä törmätä Sebastianiin. Kurkistaa huoneeseen sisälle ja helpottuu, kun Elias todella on yksin, kuten lupasi.  
"Moi", sanoo ja astuu kunnolla sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi!" ilahtuu Larin tulosta suunnattoman paljon. Jollei vatsassaan olisi ampumahaavaa, ryntäisi hajareisin Larin syliin. "Ihanaa, et tulit mua piristämään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen sanoille ja menee istumaan tämän sängynlaidalle.  
"Ihme, et sä haluut edes nähä mua..." mutisee ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miksen haluis?" kysyy ja vetää Laria lähemmäs saadakseen tältä suukon. "Mulla on ollu sua järjetön ikävä..." tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon hämmentyneenä, koska ei voi ymmärtää, miksei Elias ole vihainen itselleen.  
"Ilman mua sä et olis täällä", sanoo hiljaa ja painaa päätään alaspäin, "kaikki on mun syytä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari... Älä syytä ittees. Mä oon tajunnu, et ilman sua millään ei oo merkitystä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ymmärtämättä, mitä Elias selittää.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sua voida lopunikää arvostella menneisyyden takia... Ei ees faija!" sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä oot oikeessa", sanoo ja meinaa halata Eliasta, kunnes muistaa, että tällä on leikkaushaava vatsassa.  
"Onks toi kipee?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vähän... Mut tääl on hyvät mömmöt, jotka vie kipua pois", vastaa ja vetää Laria lähemmäs. "En mä halauksesta rikki mee."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja halaa sitten Eliasta. Vetää tämän tuoksua sisäänsä ja on valtavan helpottunut, että tämä on kunnossa.  
"Mä en tiiä, mitä mä olisin tehny, jos... sä et ois... selvinny", mumisee Eliaksen olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onneks sitä ei tartte miettiä..." vastaa kuiskaten ja kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rutistaa Eliasta hellästi itseään vasten ja päättää, ettei anna enää ikinä tälle sattua mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saiks ne sen ampujan kiinni?" kysyy varovasti painaen päätään Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jäykistyy Eliaksen ottaessa ampujan puheeksi.  
"Joo... sai ne", mutisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu varovasti halauksesta, kun haava-aluetta alkaa kiristää.  
"Mä en ihan tarkkaan muista sitä tilannetta... Mitä oikeestaan tapahtu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa tuntuu heti kurjemmalta, kun Elias irtaantuu.  
"Se oli se sama tyyppi, jonka kanssa mä silloin varastelin kaupoista..." myöntää hiljaa, "annoin sen lopulta ilmi kytille, ja se on siitä saakka ihan varmana halunnu kostaa mulle."  
  
**Elias**

"Mä muistan, et se osotti sua sillä aseella, mut tönäsin sut syrjään, ja se luoti osu muhun?" varmistaa muistikuviaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Just niin siinä kävi", vastaa surkeana, "mä olisin ansainnu sen luodin, eikä sä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa sormensa Larin huulia vasten.  
"Älä sano noin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee suunsa, kun tuntee Eliaksen sormet vasten huuliaan. Itsensä pitäisi lohduttaa Eliasta eikä päinvastoin, joten päättää yrittää vähän ryhdistäytyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä olit yläasteella aikamoinen hulivili... Ja se porukan paha poika", sanoo lempeästi ja hymyilee ottaen sormensa pois Larin pehmeiltä huulilta. "Mä inhosin sua aluks, mut samalla sun läheisyys kiehto."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni, koska haluaa koskettaa tätä edes jotekin.  
"Sä voit ihan suoraan sanoa, et olin idiootti", huokaa. Eliaksen loput sanat saavat kuitenkin pienin hymyn kaartumaan huulilleen.  
"Mä ihastuin suhun heti, kun sut näin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee yhteenliitettyjä käsiä hymyillen.  
"Vaikka olihan se aikamoinen shokki, kun näin sut kaupassa pöllimässä tavaraa..." jatkaa muisteluaan. "Sust ei kyllä uskonu, et oisit ihastunu."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo siitä mitenkään ylpee, mitä sillon tein..." sanoo painaen taas päätään alaspäin, "sä oot tehny musta paljon paremman ihmisen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et vaan ollu saanu mahista käsitellä sun surua", vastaa lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vaisuna. Ei todellakaan osannut käsitellä äitinsä yhtäkkistä kuolemaa, ja sen seurauksen päätyi tekemään kaikenlaista, jota nyt katuu. Elias on auttanut itseään valtavasti selviämään surustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä muutuit ihan toisenlaiseks, kun sait puhua äidistäs."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa päätään ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Se on ihan sun ansiota", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä tiesin, et kovan kuoren alla on hyvä tyyppi", vastaa hymyillen ja sipaisee Larin poskea sormillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nojaa päätään Eliaksen päätä vasten.  
"Hyväksyyköhän sun faija mua koskaan?" miettii hiljaa. Pelkää, että tämä saa jatkuvalla vihamielisyydellään erotettua itsensä ja Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos ei hyväksy, niin se on sen häpeä. Mä en aio antaa faijan määrätä sitä, kenen kanssa mä seurustelen ja haluun viettää loppuelämäni", tuhahtaa, kun puhe kääntyy Sebastianiin. "Mä voin elää ilman faijaa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen päättäväisyydelle.  
"Muttet ilman mua?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En... En ilman sua", sanoo päättäväisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat hieman helpottavat oloaan.  
"En mäkään tiiä, et mitä mun elämästä tulis, jos sä et olis siinä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä katoisit Nepalissa", lipsauttaa ja koettaa naurahtaa päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nepalissa?" ihmettelee, "mitä mä siellä tekisin?" Kurtistaa Eliakselle kulmiaan, koska ei tämän enää pitäisi olla sekava leikkauksen jäljiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, koska ei ole enää ollenkaan varma, miksi mainitsi Nepalin.  
"Oon tainnu nähdä unta tai jotain", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Varmaan", sanoo hymyillen ja sipaisee Eliasta poskesta.  
"Pitäiskö sun alkaa levätä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin jo täältä pois", huokaa ja katselee ympärilleen. "Tää sairaalassa makaaminen on tylsää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Uskon, mut etköhän sä pääse pian pois, kunhan lepäät nyt vaan kunnolla", sanoo hymyillen ja painaa suukon Eliaksen poskelle.  
  
**Elias**

"Tuut sä sit huolehtii must, ku pääsen kotiin?" kysyy ja haluaisi vain, että Lari jäisi sairaalaan seuraksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kysymys saa ilmeensä vaikeaksi.  
"Mä haluisin..." vastaa alakuloisena. Tietää, että Sebastian ei tule päästämään itseään lähellekään Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot meil, ku faija on töissä", ehdottaa, kun arvaa Larin mietivän Sebastiania.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja nyökkää, vaikka epäröi siitä huolimatta edelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuut sä huomenna?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mä ootan sun viestii, et koska voi tulla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä laitan viestii heti, ku faija lähtee täält."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja nousee ylös vuoteelta. Katsoo paremmaksi lähteä pois ennen kuin joku muu tulee moikkaamaan Eliasta.  
"Nähään", sanoo ja painaa suukon poikaystävänsä huulille ennen kuin poistuu huoneesta.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä sairaalan kanttiinissa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On saanut luvan alkaa liikkua pidempiä matkoja kuin vessaan. On hitaasti kävellyt kanttiiniin ja odottaa Iidaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kävelee kohti sairaalan kanttiinia. On iloinen, että Elias on toipunut mukavasti ja päässyt jo jaloittelemaan.  
"Moi", tervehtii iloisesti, "miten sä voit?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa leveään hymyyn nähdessään Iidan.  
"Moi! Koko ajan vain paremmin. Käy istumaan, otat sä jotain?" kyselee ja haluaisi kovasti halata tyttöä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Eliaksen sanoille. Tämä vaikuttaa niin kovin ilahtuneelta nähdessään itsensä.  
"Kyllä mä saan itse haettua", vastaa ja istahtaa ystävänsä viereen.  
  
**Elias**

"Kiva nähdä välil muitaki ku faijaa. Se hiippailee tänne varottamatta ja hyvä ettei vaatekaappeja pengo, et jos vaik Larin löytäs", avautuu Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun puheeksi tulee Sebastian ja Lari. Ei itse oikein tiedä, mitä mieltä olisi Eliaksen suhteesta Lariin, joka on entinen poikaystävänsä.  
"Sebastian on tästä lähtien varmasti vielä suojelevaisempi sua kohtaan", toteaa neutraalisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sen ees tarttis", nurisee. "Mut mitäs sulle? Minne sä Jannen jätit?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että Elias vaihtaa aihetta.  
"Janne on työharjottelussa", kertoo hymyillen, "mulla menee ihan hyvin, oon menossa shoppailemaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee kauhtunutta aamutakkia ja sairaalan pyjamaa.  
"Mä voisin lähtee kans shoppailemaan."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliaksen mukana tämän asustusta.  
"Uskon", hymähtää, "mä vien sut sitte, kun sä pääset pois täältä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti!" naurahtaa ja katsoo Iidaa tarkemmin. "Mulla on ollu sua ikävä", tunnustaa huokaisten.  
  
**Iida  
  
** Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Haluisitsä, et mä kävisin joka päivä sua kattomassa?" kysyy, kun ystävällään on itseään ikävä. ****  
  
Elias

"Lekurit lupaili, et saattasin huomenna jo päästä pois täältä. Tietty jos tän liikkumisen toi haava kestää", kertoo Iidalle. "Mut sit ainakin nähdään joka päivä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkäilee iloisena.  
"Sun täytyy vaan ottaa rauhallisesti sitte", sanoo, "ja tietty me voidaan nähä joka päivä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eipä tässä vauhdin hurmaan pääse... Mut en suosittele tätä kokeilemaan", hymähtää virnistäen Iidalle tarkoittaen luodin osumaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilmeensä vakavoituu taas, vaikka Elias virnistääkin.  
"Tiiätsä jo, et kuka sua ampu ja miks?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu itsekin Iidan kysellessä ampujasta.  
"Se tekijä on saatu kiinni. Ne oli ryöstämässä ostarilla sitä suurta urheilutarvikeliikettä ja sit se ryhmän pääjehu äkkäs Larin", kertoo tapahtuneesta Iidalle. "Sit se veti aseen esille ja osotteli Laria. Mä tönin Larin turvaan ja sain luodista."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta vakavana, eikä tämän sanat todellakaan nosta Larin pisteitä silmissään – päinvastoin.  
"Ja mitä sä siitä ajattelet, et sä sait luodista Larin takia?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Iidan ilmeestä, ettei Iida pidä Larista tämän jälkeen yhtään enempää.  
"Se tyyppi oli Larin tuttu niilt rötöstelyajoista. Lari käräytti sen poliisille ja noh... Se näki tilanteessa mahdollisuuden kostaa", jatkaa kertomusta. "Mä rakastan Laria ja tekisin sen takia mitä tahansa. Ottasin jopa luodin itseeni..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti ja pudistelee päätään. Miksi Eliaksen piti rakastua kaikista ihmisistä juuri Lariin?  
"Sen sä jo teit..." toteaa luodista, "mä vaan toivon, ettet sä tehny sitä turhaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tekisin tän koska vaan uudestaan", sanoo päättäväisesti. "Anna Larille mahdollisuus", pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No okei, mä yritän", sanoo vähän vastahakoisesti, koska ei halua aiheuttaa Eliakselle pahaa mieltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä ja Janne rakastatte toisianne. Ja sä oot onnellinen Jannen kans... Mä oon onnellinen Larin kanssa", koettaa saada Iidaa ymmärtämään. _Teil on joskus Jannen kanssa ihania lapsia ja vaikka te koette suurta surua, niin tuette toisianne..._ miettii ja on jo sanomassa sanansa ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Mut Janne ei oo mikään pikkurikollinen..._ huokaa mielessään, mutta ulkoisesti hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti.  
"Mä luotan suhun", vakuuttaa, vaikkei ihan täysin totta puhukaan.  
  
**Elias**

 _Miten mä saan ihmiset ymmärtää, ettei Lari oo paha?_ miettii mielessään.  
"Kunhan pääsen täält, ni mentäskö porukalla vaikka elokuviin ja syömään?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Iida**

"Siis nelistään vai?" varmistaa, että ymmärsi Eliaksen sanat oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo! Janne tykkää Larista jo valmiiks!" innostuu ajatuksesta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei halua pilata Eliaksen intoa, joten nyökkää hymyillen, vaikka ajatus olla Larin seurassa ei olekaan miellyttävä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielensä tekisi kertoa, mitä vaikeuksia Iida ja Janne tulevat kohtaamaan ja siitä, kuinka lähellä eroa he tulevat käymään. Kokee kuitenkin viisaammaksi olla tulevista asioista hiljaa.  
"Mä jotenkin nään, et Janne ja sä ootte yhes viel tyyliin parinkymmenen vuoden päästä", ei malta olla toteamatta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu täysin aidoksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"Mä toivon, et ollaan yhessä vielä kauemminkin", sanoo rakastuneena ja haaveilee jo mahdollisesta tulevaisuudestaan Jannen kanssa.  
"Mites sä oman elämäs näät parinkymmenen vuoden päästä?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Larin kans vai ilman?" kysyy tarkentavan kysymyksen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ihan miten sä itse tulevaisuutes näät", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ainakaan mä en haluu löytää itteeni mistään Lontoosta erakoituneena ja yksinäisenä", ilmoittaa happamana. "Mä haluun elää ja olla onnellinen Larin kanssa. Mennä sen kaa naimisiin ja ehkä joskus perustaa perheen. Ja mä haluun olla Oliverin lapselle hyvä kummisetä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja ihmettelee, mistä ihmeestä Elias oikein keksi erakkoelämän Lontoossa.  
"Vaan Oliverin lapselle?" kysyy ihmetellen, "eiks Alexander saa niitä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äh... Kunhan lörpöttelen", paikkailee sanomisiaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta epäilevänä, mutta pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"Ainakaan sun mielikuvitus ei oo kärsiny onnettomuuden takia", hymähtää häivähdys huvittuneisuutta äänessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tietäsit vaan", hymähtää virnistellen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä oon niin ilonen, et sä oot kunnossa", sanoo sitten vaihtaakseen aihetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kiinni Iidan kädestä ja puristaa sitä hellästi.  
"Kiitti, kun tulit piristämään mun päivää."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti ja halaa Eliasta kevyesti.  
"Kohta kaikki on taas niin kuin ennen, kun sä pääset kotiin ja paranet kunnolla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oma sänky on kyl luksusta tääl makoilun jälkeen!" naurahtaa halatessaan Iidaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin.  
"Uskon", sanoo hymyillen ja irtaantuu hitaasti halauksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja koska mä oon notkunu tääl ihan liian pitkään, niin kerro mitä Tale ja muut on toilaillu?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ihme kyllä ei mitään", vastaa huvittuneena, "se on ollu susta liian huolissaan, niinku me kaikki."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oikeesti? Ei mitään?" kysyy aavistuksen ihmeissään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No okei, Janne haastoi sen vetämään laksatiiveja", hymähtää, "voit vaan kuvitella, et mitä siitä seurasi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repeää hervottomaan nauruun kuultuaan Talen toilailusta.  
"Miten joku VOI suostuu tohon?" kysyy pidellen haavaansa, jota kipottaa äkillisen naurun seurauksesta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen nauraessa, mutta huolestuu sitten, kun näkee tämän pitelevän haavaansa.  
"Ei kai sua satu?" kysyy heti ja soimaa itseään siitä, että sai Eliaksen nauramaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noi tikit vaan kiristää", kertoo Iidalle. "Tekipä hyvää nauraa, ja Talen toilailut on ollu aina ihan parasta viihdettä", toteaa ja joutuu miettimään, koska oikeasti on nauranut noin vapautuneesti?  
  
**Iida**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias vastaa, että tikit vain kiristävät. Ilmeensä pysyy kuitenkin huolestuneena, vaikka hymyileekin ystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks faija ihan hiilenä?" kysyy lopulta mieltään vaivanneen asian. "Tääl käydessään se vaan hössöttää tai murjottaa.”  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee ja toivoo, ettei Elias olisi kysynyt.  
"No... se valittaa Larista", myöntää vastahakoisesti, koska ei haluaisi masentaa Eliasta, "paljon."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäs faijan kans tehdä", huokaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Epäröi sanooko mitään vai ei, mutta lopulta päättää avata suunsa.  
"Mä nään kaks vaihtoehtoo", aloittaa varovasti, "joko sä jätät Larin tai yrität jollain ilveellä saada Sebastianin hyväksymään teiän suhteen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No Laria mä en aio enää hylätä! Eli jäljelle jää tie, jota en uskaltanu aikasemmin kokeilla..." toteaa enemmän itselleen kuin Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kummastelee jälleen kerran Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Enää?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa, "aikasemmin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa puhuneensa ohi suunsa ja näykkää alahuultaan.  
"Näin aika... todennäköistä unta vaan..." selittelee sanojaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo ja katsoo Eliasta mietteliäänä. Ei tosin keksi mitään muutakaan syytä tämän puheile, koska ei Elias mikään ennustaja ole.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähetkö saattamaan mua tonne osastolle?" kysyy, kun alkaa tuntea olevansa hieman väsynyt kavelemisen ja lääkkeiden seurauksena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo heti ja nousee ylös, kun Elias pyytää päästä takaisin osastolle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee hieman vaivalloisesti seisomaan ja lähtee hitaasti kävelemään.  
"Iida... Yritäthän hyväksyä mun valinnat?" pyytää tytöltä tukea itselleen ja Larille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksesta kiinni, jotta tämä voi ottaa itsestään tukea, jos haluaa.  
"Mä yritän", lupaa huokaisten, vaikka onkin aika varma, että Lari tulee vielä satuttamaan Eliasta monta kertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hyvillään Iidan tarjoamasta tuesta.  
"Kiitos, toi merkkaa mulle tosi paljon."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Sä oot mun paras ystävä, joten kyllä mun täytyy ainakin yrittää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sä oot mun paras ystävä ja mä haluun, et sä pysyt mun rinnalla täs."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä teen parhaani", lupaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Iidan vierailun jälkeisenä päivänä Elias kotiutuu sairaalasta isänsä luo.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Pötköttelee olohuoneen sohvalla viltin alla ja harrastaa kanavasurffailua.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuotuaan poikansa kotiin sairaalasta poikkesi kaupassa hakemassa jotain syötävää.  
"Millanen on vointi?" kysyy sohvalla makaavalta pojaltaan nostaessaan kauppakassin keittiön pöydälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee ovelle Sebastianin tullessa kauppakasseineen. Löytää muotiohjelman, joka vaikuttaa katselemisen arvoiselta ja jää katselemaan sitä.  
"Ihan jees..." vastaa tylsistyneenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Elias kuulostaa tylsistyneeltä.  
"On kai täällä nyt sentään mukavampaa ku siellä sairaalassa?" hymähtää ja vaihtaa sitten aihetta: "mites sun veljet?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun puhe siirtyy veljiin.  
"Ne ois halunnu, et leikin heppaa, jolla ne ratsastaa. Nyt ne rauhottu leikkimään legoilla", vastaa ja kohottautuu istumaan sohvalle vaivalloisesti. "Miks mun muuten pitää vahtia broideja, vaikka mua on ammuttu?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen kertoessa, että lapset halusivat heppaleikkejä.  
"Kyllä niiden pitäis tietää, ettet sä voi vielä sellasta leikkiä", huokaisee ja alkaa tyhjentää kassia.  
"Kuka muu niitä olis vahtinu sillä välin, kun mun piti käydä kaupassa?" ihmettelee sitten poikansa kysymystä, "ei susta oo vielä raahaamaan kauppakasseja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei... Ne on lapsia!" vastaa hymähtäen ja saa ajatuksen. "Mulla ois idea...?" aloittaa varovasti jääden seuraamaan Sebastianin ilmeitä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvin sä vaikutat pärjänneen", mutisee laittaessaan tavaraa jääkaappiin.  
"Millanen idea?" kysyy sitten. Poikansa äänensävy ei lupaa kovin hyvää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan isäänsä päin ja nojaa sohvan selkänojaan.  
"Lari tykkää lapsista ja vois jeesiä?" ehdottaa, vaikkei todellisuudessa tiedä, tykkääkö Lari lapsista edes.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Jotenkin arvasi, että Eliaksen suusta tulisi nimi Lari.  
"Se hulttio ei tuu lähellekään sua tai sun veljiäs", ilmoittaa välittömästi ja katsoo Eliasta tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään kuullessaan vastauksen.  
"Sä oot sit vaan päättäny, ettet tykkää Larista?" tuhahtaa ja kääntyy katsomaan tv:tä. "Sun menneisyydelläs on varsin outoo, et tuomitset Larin."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä en ole tehnyt mitään, mikä olis saattanu sut hengenvaaraan", töksäyttää ja päättää olla huomioimatta poikansa sanoja sen enempää.  
  
**Elias**

Jollei vatsassaan olisi ampumahaavaa, siirtyisi sohvalta huoneeseensa ovet paukkuen.  
"Lari on parantanu tapansa, ja SÄ et voi määrätä sitä, olenko mä sen kanssa vai en! Mä en anna sun pilata mun elämää toistamiseen!" kohottaa ääntään sanoessaan sanansa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään poikansa kiukuttelulle ja on aivan varma, että saa tämän vielä järkiinsä Larin suhteen.  
"Ai oikein toistamiseen?" tuhahtaa sitten, "mikäs se sun ensimmäinen elämä sitten oli?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ohittaa Sebastianin kysymyksen ja vääntäytyy sohvalta vaivalloisesti seisomaan silmät salamoiden.  
"Voiist sä ees YRITTÄÄ nähdä Larin ihmisenä etkä näpistelijänä?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan Eliaksen sanoja Larista, vaan tarraa kiinni poikaansa ja vie tämän takaisin sohvalle.  
"Sun täytyy levätä", tokaisee, "ja jättää toi raivoaminen vähemmälle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää tyrmistyneenä itsensä sohvalta.  
"Mikä ihme sua vaivaa? Miks sä et kuuntele mua?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä olen noi samat jutut kuullut jo miljoona kertaa", tokaisee ja lähtee sitten katsomaan, mitä nuoremmat poikansa touhuvat, kun ovat epäilyttävän hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää murjottamaan sohvalle ja sulkee television. Sulkee silmänsä ja hieroo ohimoitaan. Ei tiedä, miten saa isänsä pään käännettyä.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
On kinastellut veljensä kanssa leluista, mutta keskittyy nyt Legoilla rakenteluun kieli keskellä suuta.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Alkaa vähän kyllästyä legoihin, kun veljensä on niin hidas rakentamaan. Itse on saanut kasattua jo useamman rakennelman, jotka tosin ovat varsin huteria.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Avatessaan poikien huoneen oven näkee nämä legojen kimpussa.  
"Mitäs pojat sanoisitte, jos tulisitte pitämään seuraa tolle teiän isoveljelle, niin sen ei tarvii koko ajan murjottaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
On juuri saamassa viimeisen palan paikalleen omasta mielestään hienoon rakennelmaansa, kun isänsä tulee häiritsemään keskittymistä.  
"Onks pakko?" nurisee.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Mä tuun!" sanoo heti ja nousee ylös lattialta, "Oliver on tylsä."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No edes vähäks aikaa, Elias tykkäis", yrittää maanitella vastahakoista Oliveria. Alexanderille sen sijaan hymyilee ja sitten tuhahtaa huvittuneena, kun tämän mielestä Oliver on tylsää seuraa.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Nousee ylös ja potkaisee rakennelman hajalle.  
"Mä tuun", mutisee ja lähtee Alexanderin perästä kohti olohuonetta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On hyvillään, kun saa kummankin pojan olohuoneeseen. Jospa Eliaskin saisi jotain muuta päähänsä kuin sen Larin... Menee takaisin keittiöön jatkamaan kauppakassin purkamista.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Pomppaa sohvalle, jolla Elias on.  
"Mitä tehään?" kysyy isoveljeltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alexanderin kömpiessä viereensä koppaa tämän kainaloonsa ja halaa hellästi. Tuntuu uskomattomalta nähdä Alex lapsena eikä aikuisena, maailmalla opiskelevana miehenä.  
"Leikittäskö pikkuautoilla?"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Raahustautuu sohvalle istumaan Eliaksen toiseen kainaloon ja nyökyttää myöntyvästi autoleikkeihin.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Halaa veljeään takaisin ja nyökyttelee myöskin. Elias on paljon parempi autoleikeissä kuin muut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koppaa Oliverin toiseen kainaloonsa ja rutistaa tätäkin hellästi.  
"Te ootte maailman parhaat pikkubroidit!"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Vilkaisee kaksoisveljeään.  
"Mä oon kyl kiltimpi ku toi..."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Katsahtaa kaksoisveljeään huulet mutrussa, kun kuulee, mitä tämä sanoo.  
"Etkä oo", ilmoittaa, "Elias tykkää musta enempi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pojat, pojat", toruu lempeästi kahta pikkupoikaa. "Täst eteenpäin lupaan olla parempi isoveli teille. Mut nyt jommankumman pitää hakea pikkuautot?"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Rypistää kulmiaan isoveljensä sanoille, koska tämä on aina ollut maailman paras isoveli.  
"Mä voin hakee", sanoo ja lähtee kohti huonettaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Ei oikein ymmärrä isoveljensä sanoja, mutta saa muuta ajateltavaa Oliverin lähtiessä hakemaan pikkuautoja. Kirmaa veljensä perään, jottei tämä saa napattua kaikkia parhaita autoja nenänsä edestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee poikien menoa ja lupaa itselleen, että on näiden elämässä enemmän mukana tulevaisuudessa.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Sebastianin ollessa jo töissä.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On vastoin kaikkia lääkärin määräyksiä käynyt lähikaupassa hakemassa limpparia ja pientä suolaista itselleen ja Larille. Rappuset tuntuvat ylitsepääsemättömän raskailta ja hissikin on jumissa jälleen kerran kerrosten välissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sai Eliakselta viestin, että tämän faija on töissä, joten on lähtenyt heti kohti Pihlajakatua voidakseen viettää poikaystävänsä kanssa mahdollisimman paljon aikaa. Astuu varovasti rappukäytävään ja toivoo, että törmää kehenkään, koska ei halua Sebastianin kuulevan vierailustaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo jalkojensa juuressa olevaa kevyttä kauppakassia, joka tuntuu juuri nyt järjettömän raskaalta. Ottaa kassin käteensä ja lähtee varovasti nousemaan viimeisiä portaita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska hissi ei vaikuta liikahtavankaan, lähtee ripeästi nousemaan portaita niin äänettömästi kuin pystyy. Viimeisiltä portailta löytää Eliaksen kauppakassi kourassaan.  
"Elias, mitä sä teet?" sihahtaa hiljaa. Tietää, ettei tämä saisi vielä rasittaa itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan Larin moittivan äänen pysähtyy ja pudottaa kassin portaille. Kääntyy nolona katsomaan Laria.  
"Sä oot etuajassa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onneksi olen", tokaisee ja nappaa Eliaksen pudottaman kassin. Se ei onneksi ole kovin raskas.  
"Sun olis pitäny pyytää joku mukaan, jos oli pakko päästä kauppaan", toruu huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä halusin yllättää sut", tunnustaa ja astuu varovasti yhden rapun ylöspäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pieni hymy kaartuu huulilleen, ja kiertää vapaan kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
"Kiva idea", sanoo, "mut jos mä autan sua loppumatkan?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larista tukea ja nojautuu tähän päin.  
"Kiitos, hyvä kun tulit."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta pääsemään rappuset ylös kantaen samalla kauppakassia.  
"Hissillä sä varmaan olisit itekin selvinnyt", toteaa ja odottaa Eliaksen avaavan oven tämän kotiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sekään ei ikinä sillon toimi ku sitä tarttis!" tuhahtaa ja kaivaa kotiavaimia takintaskusta. Löytää avaimen ja avaa oven astuen sisälle. Potkii kengät pois jaloistaan ja heittää takin lattialle. Suuntaa kohti sohvaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee oven ja riisuu kenkänsä paljon rauhallisemin kuin Elias. Menee sitten kauppakassin kanssa sohvalle.  
"Onks täällä jotain, mikä pitäis laittaa kylmään?" kysyy kassin sisällöstä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu surkeana sohvalle ja niiskaisee.  
"Mun piti laittaa kaikki valmiiks ennen ku sä tuut ja tää meni ihan pieleen", toteaa ääni värähtäen. "Siel on limpparia ja tuorejuustoja", kertoo samalla, kun käy sohvalle pitkäkseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, ei se haittaa", sanoo lohduttavasti, kun Elias menee ihan surkeaksi, "laitetaan yhessä." Kumartuu sitten poikaystävänsä ylle ja painaa suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja suukottaa tämän huulia.  
"Onneks sä oot siinä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee vastaillessaan suukkoihin.  
"Olisin mielelläni sun kaa koko ajan", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mäkin sua... Aina", vastaa ja katsoo Laria suoraan silmiin. "Anteeks, kun mä tälleen kilahdin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään", sanoo lempeästi ja antaa Eliakselle vielä yhden suukon ennen kuin suoristautuu.  
"Mitä sun piti meille laittaa?" kysyy sitten tarttuessaan kauppakassiin aikeinaan viedä se keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja asettautuu paremmin sohvalle.  
"Siel on suolakeksejä ja juustoja. Sit viinirypäleitä ja limpparia."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja lähtee sitten keittiöön.  
"Enköhän mä saa itsekin jotain laitettua, niin sä voit lepäillä siellä", sanoo ja laittaa limsat sekä juustot jääkaappiin.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä aattelin, et oisin käyny hakemassa skumppaa, mut ei noitten mömmöjen kanssa uskalla ottaa mitään, ni oli pakko tyytyy limuun", kertoilee ajatuksistaan.  
  
**Lari**

"Limu on ihan hyvä", vakuuttaa, vaikka skumppa oliskin ollut mukava, "parempi sun on olla ilman alkoholia niin kauan ku syöt lääkkeitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tiedän", huokaa ja koskettaa kevyesti hyvin parantunutta haavaa. Nostaa puseron helmaa sen verran, että näkee haavasidokset.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pestä viinirypäleitä vesihanan alla ja vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Oliks sulla jotain muita suunnitelmia meille?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mietin, et voitas kattoo leffaa ja et..." pitää tauon "sä jäisit yöks", esittää toiveen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leffalle, mutta sitten ilmeensä menee vaikeaksi, kun Elias ehdottaa yökyläilyä.  
"Se tuskin sopii sun faijalle..." huokaisee synkkänä ja miettii, mahtaako ikinä saada tältä edes pientä ripausta hyväksyntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä vaan haluisin niin kovasti sun kainaloon", sanoo kaipaavana ja katsoo keittiössä touhuavaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiedän", sanoo harmistuneena ja vilkaisee Eliasta. Sulkee vesihanan ja asettaa viinirypäleet kaapista löytämäänsä posliinikippoon.  
"Ehkä sitten, kun sä oot toipunu, sä voisit tulla mun luo..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei meidän pitäs joutua miettii tälläsiä", toteaa ja saa ajatuksen, jonka seurauksena kohottautuu siten, että näkee Larin paremmin. "Jos mä muutan sun luo?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää kovasti ajatuksesta, että Elias muuttaisi luokseen.  
"No sä oot täysikänen", toteaa, mutta on silti varma, että Sebastian keksisi takuulla jonkin keinon estää muuttoaikeet.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No niin oonkin", innostuu ajatuksesta vain enemmän. "Ei kukaan voi enää pakottaa mua asumaan täällä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olis ihanaa saada sut mun luo", sanoo hymyillen Eliaksen innostukselle. On silti huolissaan Sebastianista, muttei anna sen näkyä kasvoiltaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ajattele, et me voitas nukkuu yhessä joka yö ja kattoo leffoja vaikka joka ilta", alkaa haaveilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eikä tarttis pakoilla sun faijaa..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kömpii hitaasti ylös sohvalta ja menee hitaasti Larin luo ottaen tätä käsistä kiinni.  
"Me saatais ite päättää kuka meille tulee kylään ja kuka ei. Ja me voitas rakastella vaikka keittiönpöydällä keskellä päivää, jos siltä tuntus", maalailee Larille mielikuvia yhteisasumisen hyvistä puolista. "Mun puolesta faija sais meidän kotiin porttikiellon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla hymyilemättä Eliaksen sanojen aiheuttamille mielikuville.  
"Kuulostaa kyl sen verran hyvältä, et mä alan haluta sua sinne jo heti", virnistää kevyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pakataanko mun kamat saman tien?" heittää puoliksi tosissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa hymyillen päätään.  
"Mä haluun, et sä paranet kunnolla ensin", sanoo vakavana. _Ja yrität jotenkin saada sun faijan suostumaan..._ lisää mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli sä lähet yksin kotiin täält?" kysyy ja mutristaa huuliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää alakuloisena, koska jäisi enemmän kuin mielellään tai lähtisi Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Sun faija heittää mut ulos kuitenkin..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Unohda faija! Keskitytään meihin, jooko?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä yritän..." sanoo voimatta sille mitään, että itseään ahdistaa se, ettei saa olla Eliaksen kanssa rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaa keittiötasoon ja katsoo Laria.  
"Nyt unohdetaan faija tältä illalta ja nautitaan siit, et ollaan kaksin ees tää hetki?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sopii mulle", sanoo hellästi ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille. Päättää keskittyä vain poikaystäväänsä sen ajan, kun saa olla tämän seurassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja vastaa suukkoon.  
"Mitäs tehtäis? Leffaa vai pötköttelyä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Eliaksen lanteille.  
"Mehän voidaan tehä kumpaakin", sanoo, "ja sitte syödä noita sun miettimiä herkkuja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluut sä päättää leffan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Päätä sä vaan", sanoo hymyillen, "mä katon sun kanssa mitä tahansa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kelpaisko toi uusin Fast and Furious?" ehdottaa, koska tietää, että Lari tykkää toimintaelokuvista, ja onhan elokuvassa varsin hyvännäköisiä miehiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen leffavalinnalle, sillä odotti jotain romantiikkaa.  
"Ootsä ihan varma, et sua kiinnostaa kattoo sellasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää yllättäneensä Larin leffavalinnallaan. Aikaisemmin olisi valinnut siirappista romantiikkaa, jonka seurauksena Lari yleensä nukahti kesken elokuvan. Itse yleensä pettyi, kun koki, ettei Laria elokuva kiinnostanut.  
"No onhan se Paul Walker ihan söötti... Ikäsekseen", selittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen mainitessa Paul Walkerin.  
"Niinpä tietysti", toteaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et taida olla samaa mieltä?" kysyy naureskellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo ihan mun makuun", virnistää, "toisin ku sä." Painaa Eliaksen huulille suukon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä parempi niin", mutisee ja hipelöi kädellään Larin takamusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa toisen kätensä Eliaksen lanteilta ja nappaa sillä käden, joka on takamuksellaan. Tuo sen huulilleen ja suukottelee rystysiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää alahuultaan Larin suukotellessa rystysiään. Katselee Laria rakastuneesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää Eliaksen kädestä irti ja hymyilee tämän ilmeelle.  
"Meetsä laittaa leffan pyörimään, niin mä laitan nää herkut valmiiksi?" kysyy sipaistessaan samalla Eliaksen poskea sormillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos mulla ei ois ampumahaavaa vatsassa, niin kai sä tiedät, ettei me katottas elokuvia?" kysyy ääni käheänä lähtien kävelemään kohti sohvaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tiedän", vakuuttaa ja toivookin, että voisivat tehdä sitä jotain muuta. Haluaa kuitenkin Eliaksen toipuvan ensin täysin. Nappaa keittiön kaapista lautasen ja alkaa laittaa siihen suolakeksejä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en voi olla miettimättä, et voitashan me _jotain_ tehdä?" toteaa samalla, kun alkaa etsiä viinirypäleille pientä astiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta tämän sanat kuultuaan.  
"No ehkä jotain..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Katotaan siis ensin leffa ja sit mennään mun huoneeseen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, vaikka epäröikin, että saako Elias tehdä mitään _sellaista_ vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa lisää viinirypäleitä huuhdottua ja kulhoon. Lähtee viemään viinirypälekulhoa olohuoneen pöydälle ja avaa samalla television valmiiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie suolakeksit pöydälle samoin kuin ne viinirypeleet, jotka itse huuhtoi. Menee sitten hakemaan jääkaapista tuorejustoa ja limsaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle ja nappaa viinirypäleen odotellessaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaataa limsapullosta kahteen lasiin ja etsii veitsen tuorejuuston levittämistä varten. Laittaa sitten limsan takaisin jääkaappiin ja lähtee viemään laseja olohuoneen pöydälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joko pistän leffan pyörimään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Laita vaan", vastaa Eliakselle ja kipaisee hakemassa vielä tuorejuuston ja veitsen keittiön puolelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Napsauttaa leffan pyörimään, mutta katseensa jää seuraamaan Larin kotoisia askareita.  
"Mä tajusin tos, etten ees muista, koska oisin ollu onnellisempi kun just nyt."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle Eliaksen viereen ja ottaa mukavan asennon. Hymyilee poikaystävänsä sanoille, mutta mielessään ajattelee, että tulee itse olemaan huomattavan paljon onnellisempi sitten, kun ei tarvitse enää pakoilla Sebastiania. Mikäli sellainen päivä edes ikinä koittaa...  
"Mäkin oon tosi onnellinen", sanoo ja nappaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käpertyy Larin kainaloon ja nappaa sohvalta viltin, jonka asettelee heidän päälleen. Katsoo Larin vakavaa ilmettä ja tiedostaa tämän miettivän Sebastiania.  
"Älä anna faijan tunkeutua meidän väliin..." pyytää hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tajuaa jääneensä kiinni ja että lupasi Eliakselle olla ajattelematta tämän faijaa.  
"Sori", pahoittelee, "mä yritän nyt tsempata ja ajatella vaan sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten sua ylipäätään noin paljon mietityttää faija?" kysäisee ja tajuaa, ettei koskaan ole tullut kysyneeksi, miksi Lari mietti niin paljon Sebastiania.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee hyvin vaikeaksi Eliaksen kysymyksen takia ja on pitkään hiljaa. Itsellään on hyvä syy olla ahdistunut, muttei ole varma, haluaako Eliaksen tietävän sitä. Lopulta päättää kuitenkin olla rehellinen.  
"No... sillon, kun sä olit leikkauksessa", aloittaa varovasti, "sun faija uhkaili mua..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kestää hetken, että Larin sanat päätyvät ymmärrykseen asti. Tämän jälkeen silmänsä laajenevat hämmästyksestä, ja kohottautuu katsomaan Laria.  
"Faija teki mitä?" kivahtaa ärtyneenä. "Ei hemmetti! Mitä se sulle sano?" tivaa Larilta silmät kiukusta salamoiden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty Eliaksen reaktiosta.  
"No se... käski mua pysymään kaukana susta tai mulle käy vielä huonosti..." myöntää vastahakoisena, "en oo varmaan ikinä nähny sitä niin vihasena."  
  
**Elias**

"Hiton kusipää!" tuhahtaa tarkoittaen faijaansa. "Se ihan oikeesti tekee kaikkensa, et me erottas!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää synkkänä.  
"Se oikeesti vihaa mua enemmän ku ketään..." huokaa ja ajattelee, etteivät mahdollisuutensa jatkaa Eliaksen kanssa ole kovin hyvät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielensä laantuu hieman ja asettuu takaisin Larin kainaloon.  
"Mä en väisty sun rinnalta ja mä toivon, et sä teet saman."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluu sua menettää", sanoo vakavana, "sä oot mulle kaikkein tärkeintä mun elämässä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suukon Larin poskelle.  
"Sit meillä ei oo mitään hätää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Toivotaan_ , sanoo itsekseen ja ottaa Eliaksen tiukemmin kainaloonsa. Päättää keskittyä vain tähän ja unohtaa kaikki murheet edes hetkeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Leffa on mennyt jo tovin ennen kuin keskittyy siihen. Päättää pistää faijansa tiukille ja kysyä, miksi tämä on uhkaillut Laria.  
  
**Noin viikkoa myöhemmin Lari on juuri lopettelemassa työvuoroaan Moosessa.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Pyyhkii kahvilan vapaita pöytiä ja kunhan saa sen tehtyä, voi lähteä kotiin. Olisi halunnut mennä tapaamaan Eliasta, muttei työvuoronsa takia voinut mennä sinä aikana, kun Sebastian oli töissä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Naputtaa hississä olevaa kaidetta kiukkuisena. Tajusi kotona ollessaan, että Eliaksessa roikkuva pikkunilkki on viettänyt lähes päivittäin aikaa kotonaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa viimeisen pöydän puhdistettua ja huokaa helpotuksesta. Päivä on tuntunut todella pitkältä, ja on helpottunut päästessään kotiin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vihdoin hissi saapuu oikeaan kerrokseen ja ovet avautuvat. Astuu kahvilaan ja katselee ympärilleen huomaten Larin kahvilan perällä. Lähtee määrätietoisesti tätä kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään pois salista kohti pukuhuonetta ja miettii, olisiko turvallista soittaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Seuraa Laria ja sulkee takanaan salin ja takahuoneen välisen oven.  
"Jumalauta sä oot tyhmä, ku et kerrasta usko!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää pahanpäiväisesti ja pyörähtää ympäri, kun kuulee Sebastianin äärimmäisen vihaisen äänen takaansa. Katsoo miestä silmät selällään ja miettii, mistä tämä on saanut tietää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No sietääkin säikähtää!" tuhahtaa halveksuen. "Mitä kohtaa sä et siitä viime kertasesta ymmärtäny? Sä oot hiiviskelly mun nurkissa ilmeisesti koko viikon?" tivaa Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja ottaa vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin. Sebastian näyttää aivan siltä kuin olisi hyökkäämässä kimppuunsa.  
"Elias pyysi", sopertaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ja sä jumalauta tottelet, vaikka MÄ nimenomaan sanoin, et pysyt kaukana MUN pojasta!" ärjyy vihaisena. "Se meinas päästä hengestään SUN takia ja nyt sä hiivit meidän nurkissa jo!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en jätä Eliasta!" parahtaa yhtäkkiä ja yllättää itsensäkin, "niin kauan kun se haluu olla mun kanssa, mä en jätä sitä!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yllättyy Larin vastustamisesta ja katsoo tätä silmät suurina.  
"Mitä sä muka voit ikinä tarjota Eliakselle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei odottanut, että Sebastian lopettaisi raivoamisen. Tämä näyttää peräti yllättyneen, mikä lisää itseluottamustaan.  
"Mä en oo enää se sama tyyppi ku pari vuotta sitten", tokaisee, "mulla on oma kämppä ja vakituinen työ."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kämpällä ja duunillako kaikki muka muuttuu paremmaks? Entäs jos jäät työttömäks ja alat taas rötöstellä?" tivaa aavistuksen rauhoittuneempana Larilta. Ei luota tähän tyyppiin pätkääkään ja aikoo pitää huolen, ettei Elias enää tapaile Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En ala", sanoo vakavana, "mä en siihen elämään enää ikinä palaa."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Lari onnistuu olemaan pelottavan vakuuttava. Ei ollenkaan niin lapanen kuin aikaisemmin. Istahtaa lopulta sohvalle ja jää katselemaan Laria.  
"Mä en vaan ymmärrä, mitä Elias näkee sussa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Sebastianin reaktiosta, kun tämä ei enää ala raivota, vaan istuu rauhallisena sohvalle. Itse pysyy kuitenkin jaloillaan.  
"En mäkään ymmärrä", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä en halua, että Eliakseen sattuu, ja mä en luota siihen, et se on sun seurassa turvassa", kertoo ajatuksistaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On itse miettinyt ihan samaa kuin Sebastian siitä saakka, kun Elias sai luodista. Ei osaa sanoa mitään, vaan tyytyy katselemaan muualle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Isänä mä toivon, että ottasit Eliakseen etäisyyttä ja et antas sille toivoa", pyytää Larilta vakavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sebastianin sanat ovat odotetut, mutta se ei saa niitä yhtään mukavammaksi kuulla.  
"Elias ei halua, et mä teen niin", tokaisee miehelle. Ei kyllä halua itsekään tehdä niin, koska Elias on itselleen liian tärkeä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Te ootte niin nuoria, ettette kumpikaan vielä ymmärrä, et aina ei voi tehdä niin kuin toinen haluaa. Jätä Elias rauhaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan. Elias ei varmasti ole maininnut Sebastianille sanallakaan suunnitelmistaan muuttaa luokseen, eikä aio tehdä sitä itsekään.  
"Ja jos en jätä?" kysyy haastavana.  
  
**Sebastian**

"Siinä tapauksessa Eliaksen voisi olla viisasta lähteä hetkeksi vaikka äitinsä luo Brysseliin", huokaa ja toivoo kovasti, ettei tuohon ratkaisuun päädyttäisi, koska itselleen jäisi kova ikävä poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä meinaat siis pakottaa Eliaksen lähtemään sinne?" kysyy epäuskoisena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"En!" ärähtää Larille. "Elias on fiksu ja kunnianhimoinen. Elias pääsis heittämällä yliopistoon siellä, jos sillä ei ois täällä mitään jarruttamassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä olen se jarru täällä vai?" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ethän sä mikään tyhmä jätkä olekaan!" naljailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää pitää kasvonsa ilmeettöminä, vaikka itseään ärsyttääkin pahasti Sebastianin sanat.  
"Miten mä muka oon esteenä Eliaksen pääsylle yliopistoon?" tokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ja siihen se viisaus sitten loppukin..." huokaa ja nousee ylös sohvalta. "Elias ei halua lähteä, koska sä ole täällä kurjine asuntoines ja työpaikkoines. Se on valmis tyytymään vähempään kun mitä ansaitsee vaan ollakseen sun kanssa."


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Sun mielestä siis Suomen yliopistot on ihan liian ala-arvosia Eliakselle? Onko se Brysselin sitten joku maailman paras vai?" kyselee ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä haluan mun lapselleni vaan parasta! Jos se on koulu Belgiassa tai vaikka Englannissa, niin kyllä se aina Helsingin voittaa!" alkaa ärtymään uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Eli ihan sama, missä se koulu on, kunhan ei samassa maassa kuin mä_ , miettii mielessään ja huokaa.  
"Eiköhän sun asia tullu selväks", tokaisee, "mä lähen himaan." Kääntää selkänsä Sebastianille ja lähtee kohti pukuhuonetta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Toivottavasti sana meni perille, ettei tätä keskustelua tartte uusia!" ärähtää ja lähtee kohti salia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa Sebastianille enää mitään, vaan jatkaa matkaansa pukuhuoneeseen. Painaa otsansa kaappinsa ovea vasten ja huokaisee. Pelkää, ettei itsellään ole kohta muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin päästää Eliaksesta irti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Marssii suoraan hissiin ja toivoo, ettei Lari juoruaisi keskustelusta Eliakselle.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä kuntosalilla.**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lopettelee alkulämmittelyään kuntopyörällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostelee käsipainoja ja yrittää olla ajattelematta ahdistustaan, josta ei ole Sebastianin visiitin jälkeen päässyt eroon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee pois kuntopyörän päältä ja vilkaisee Laria, joka tavoistaan poiketen on normaaliakin hiljaisempi.  
"Kiva ku pyysit seuraks", kokeilee kepillä jäätä ja juo hieman vettä.  
  
**Lari  
  
** Vilkaisee nopeasti Jannea.  
"Joo... Aattelin, et saisin muuta ajateltavaa", myöntää **.  
  
Janne**  
  
"Sä oot ihan yhtä hyvää seuraa ku pahvilaatikko. Kumpikin puhuu yhtä paljon", naljailee ja valitsee itselleen sopivat käsipainot.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Jannelle, vaikka tietää, että ei todellakaan ole mitään parasta seuraa.  
"Sori", mutisee ja laskee painot vähäksi aikaa lattialle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu ja alkaa treenata käsien lihaksia painoilla. Laskee kuitenkin painot lattialle ja kääntyy Lariin päin.  
"Oot sä riidelly Eliaksen kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei, vaan sen faija uhkailee mua jättämään Eliaksen..." huokaisee alakuloisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Unohtaa painota ja jää kuuntelemaan Larin juttua.  
"Siis häh? Tehän ootte täysikäsii!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, mut kyl mä toisaalta tajuun sitä", sanoo huokaisten Jannelle, "Elias melkein kuoli mun takia..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei kai Elias sua siit ampumisesta syytä?" kysyy ja nostaa painon lattialta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pienesti hymyillen. On erittäin helpottunut, ettei Elias syytä itseään, vaikka tällä olisikin erittäin hyvä syy tehdä niin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Aloittaa sarjan tekemisen alusta.  
"No mut sit unohat sen faijan ja keskityt siihen kultaas", opastaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa itsekin painojen nostelua.  
"Yritän, mut nyt Sebastian meinaa hommata Eliaksen ulkomaille opiskeleen", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei meinaa pysyä Larin jutussa mukana.  
"Siis haluuks Elias opiskelemaan jonnekin hikipinkojen yliopistoon?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei se ainakaan mitään oo sanonu", miettii, "mut Sebastian haluaa Eliaksen ihan mihin tahansa muualle ku Helsinkiin, koska mä oon täällä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No luulis nyt, et Elias kertos, jos sillä ois ajatuksissa lähtee ulkomaille. Oottehan te nyt jo sen verta kauan seurustellu, et tommosista jutellaan yhessä!" huomauttaa ja vaihtaa käsipainon toiseen käteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja tuntuu, ettei Janne ymmärrä, mitä yrittää tälle sanoa.  
"Mut ei Elias ookaan sinne haluumassa, vaan Sebastian aikoo järkätä Eliaksen Brysseliin vaikka väkisin, jos mä en jätä sitä!" parahtaa, "tai niin mä ainakin käsitin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa tajuta, ettei kyse olekaan siitä, mitä Elias haluaa, vaan mitä tämän faija aikoo.  
"Te ootte täysikäsii, ei se voi Eltsua pakottaa minnekään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan varmana se keksii jotain, tekee sen vaik Eliakselta salaa tai jotain", tuhahtaa. Odottaa jo huomista, että pääsee tapaamaan Eliasta ja kertomaan tälle Sebastianin uhkauksesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aika ankee tilanne", toteaa myötätuntoisena ja aloittaa toisen sarjan tekemisen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein pysty keskittymään, joten laskee taas painot lattialle.  
"Mä en tiiä, et mitä mun pitäis tehä..." huokaa hiljaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pitäskö sun nyt eka jutella Eliaksen kanssa ja jos se ei saa taottua järkee faijaansa, niin karkaatte vaikka jonnekin Norjaan?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään hieman huvittaa ajatus karkaamisesta Eliaksen kanssa toiseen maahan. Vakavoituu kuitenkin.  
"En mä haluais rikkoo Eliaksen välejä sen faijaan", sanoo turhautuneena, "tää on ihan pattitilanne, koska joku joutuu kuitenkin kärsimään..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyörittelee painoa kädestä toiseen ja katsoo Laria.  
"Aika paska tilanne. Mut tärkeintä on kai kuitenkin se, mitä sä Eliaksesta haluut, eikä se, mitä sen faija siitä haluaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa juomapullostaan kulauksen vettä.  
"Riippuu keneltä kysytään", hymähtää ja yrittää kuumeisesti miettiä, miten voisi parantaa mainettaan Sebastianin silmissä.  
  
**Janne**

"Must on niin väärin, et sun vanhat kämmäilyt on noin iso asia muutamille ihmisille", huokaa ja tietää, ettei Iida pidä Larista myöskään tämän menneisyyden takia. "Sä oot kuitenki päässy hurjasti eteenpäin elämässä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee Jannen sanoille.  
"Ja Sebastian on itekin mokaillu ja ollu linnassa ja kaikkee!" puuskahtaa, "että jos oisin se, en paljon puhuis..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ehkä se haluu Eliakselle jotain, mikä ei muistuta sitä sen omista virheistä?" ehdottaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen sanoissa on järkeä, vaikkei niistä pidäkään.  
"No ehkä, mut ei se oo reiluu mulle eikä Eliakselle..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä sen tajuun", huokaa ja vie käsipainot paikalleen jääden nojaamaan kuntopyörään. "Mitäs jos alotat pehmittämään eka Iidaa suhtautumaan suhun paremmin ja jos Iida alkaa sulattaa teitsiä, niin pakko on Sebunkin joskus?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannea mietteliäänä ja on sitä mieltä, ettei tämän idea ole huono, mikäli se toimii.  
"Luuleksä, et Iida vois pehmetä?" kysyy toiveikkaana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa itsekin innostua ajatuksesta.  
"No ihan varmasti! Ja meitsi on ihan varma, ettei Iida haluu, et Elias lähtee jonnekin hikipinkojen yliopistoon toiselle puolelle maapalloo!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa vähän paranee, kun Janne on niin varma asiasta.  
"Pitäiskö meiän sit vaikka kaikkien mennä johonkin tai..." miettii.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lähetään vaik porukalla pelaan sählyä?" ehdottaa ensimmäisen mieleen tulevan idean.  
  
**Lari**

"Ai Iidan ja Eliaksen kanssa?" kysyy epäilevänä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tajuaa itsekin ehdotuksen olevan huono.  
"Niin no... Ei ehkä sählyy, mut en mä kyl haluu minnekään ravintolaan puku päällä syömään ylihintasia lihapullia!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kuka sellasta nyt edes haluais", tuhahtaa huvittuneena, ja pelkkä ajatus puistattaa, "jotain rennompaa, mistä kaikki tykkää."  
  
**Janne**

"Jos lähettäs vaikka jollekin road tripille tai keilaamaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tai sitten vaan istuttais iltaa vaikka teillä?" ehdottaa, kun Jannen ideat eivät oikein vakuuta, "vaik ehkä se keilaaminen vois mennäkin..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin no... Voisinhan mä Iidalle ehdottaa, et jos se alkaa emännöimään", miettii ääneen. "Jos vaikka joku seurapeli ois siinä jäänmurtajana?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä", toteaa ja toivoo, että se onnistuisi. Ei jaksa sitä, että kaikki Eliaksen läheiset ovat itseään vastaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä jututan Iidaa tänään ja ehotan illanistumista? Pistän sulle viestii, kun suostuu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Kiitti", sanoo pienesti hymyillen ja on iloinen, että itsellään on Jannen kaltainen ystävä. Ei tiedä, mitä tekisi ilman tätä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl me tää homma saadaan järkättyy parhain päin", toteaa ja menee soutulaitteen luo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12**  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Elias saapuu salaa isältään Larin luo...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Soittaa innokkaana ovikelloa, ja odotus kuplii sisällään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä syke kiihtyy, kun ovikello soi. Tietää sen kertovan Eliaksen saapumisesta, joten vilkaisee itseään vielä kerran peilistä ennen kuin kiiruhtaa avaamaan. Kasvonsa sulavat hymyyn, kun näkee poikaystävänsä rappukäytävässä.  
"Moi", sanoo iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oven avauduttua sulaa itsekin hymyyn Larin nähdessään.  
"Moi", vastaa iloisena ja astuu ovesta sisään. Suljettuaan oven takanaan kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja painaa tämän huulille kaipaavan suudelman.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottikin saavansa suudelman, joten hymyilee Eliaksen huulia vasten vastatessaan suudelmaan ja kiertää kätensä omistavana poikaystävänsä ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa huultensa liikkua hitaasti Larin huulilla ja mielessä käväisee, että voisi viettää koko illan siinä eteisessä Laria suudellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein jo unohtaa ikävän asiansa Eliakselle, kun nauttii tämän huulista omillaan. Mutta vain melkein.  
"Mun pitäis kertoo jotain..." mumisee Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa raukeana silmänsä ja kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin sanojen takia.  
"Mitä?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun faija kävi taas uhkailemassa", sanoo vastahakoisesti ja irtaantuu Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää tuijottamaan Laria ja pyörittää epäuskoisena päätään.  
"Mitäs se tällä kertaa?" kysyy huokaisten ja alkaa riisua takkia päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja siirtyy peremmälle asuntoonsa.  
"No, sä kuulemma lähdet ulkomaille yliopistoon, jos mä en jätä sua rauhaan", tokaisee happamana, "sun faijas väitti pitävänsä siitä huolen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No en tasan lähde!" kivahtaa kuultuaan, mitä isänsä on tällä kertaa Larille käynyt selostamassa. Saa takin naulakkoon ja kengät pois jaloistaan. "Mä en saa faijasta muuta ku hirveen päänsäryn", nurisee laahustaessaan peremmälle Larin asunnossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lysähtää sohvalle ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. Vetää tämän istumaan viereensä.  
"Se lähettäis sut mieluummin ulkomaille ku antaa olla mun kanssa..." mutisee hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin viereen ja pitää tätä kädestä kiinni. Painaa päänsä tämän olkapäätä vasten.  
"Enää se ei saa mua lähtemään maasta", toteaa itsevarmana ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria. "Mä tiedän, mitä mä haluan ja asuminen pois Suomesta ilman sua ei tuu enää kysymykseenkään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa silmänsä kiinni nojatessaan päätään Eliaksen päätä vasten. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Miten niin enää?" ihmettelee avaamatta silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On purra kieltään lipsautuksensa takia.  
"No siis mähän asuin lapsena Belgiassa", mutisee ensimmäisen mieleensä tulevan selityksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uskoo Eliaksen selityksen.  
"Mut et sä tuntenut mua silloin vielä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä en hirveesti viihtyny sillon Belgiassa, ja ajatus, et pitäs asuu jossain kaukana susta, tuntuu pahalta", jatkaa selittämistään, vaikkei tarvitsisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään susta halua olla erossa", sanoo ja puristaa hellästi Eliaksen kättä omassaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä kävin tänään muuten lääkärissä", vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Haava on parantunu loistavasti ja on siisti", kertoilee vihjailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Eliaksen kertoessa paranemisestaan. Kuulee vihjailun tämän sanoissa.  
"Sua ei siis enää satu, jos mä pidän susta oikeen tiukasti kiinni?" kyselee suu virneessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu parempaan asentoon ja katsoo Laria keimaillen ja pyörittäen päätään hymyillen.  
"Ei, ei mua satu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee Eliakselle ja vetää tämän syliinsä istumaan. Liu'uttaa käsiään ylös ja alas tämän kylkiä pitkin.  
"Päivän paras uutinen", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu hajareisin Larin syliin ja nauttii tämän käsien kevyestä kosketuksesta kyljillään.  
"Mä jään yöksi..." toteaa mutkattomasti ja antaa omien käsiensä valua pitkin Larin lihaksikasta rintakehää alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Raskas hengähdys karkaa suustaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet rintakehällään. Vaikka ei haluakaan ajatella Sebastiania, kysyy silti:  
"Mitä sä sanoit sun faijalle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin kysymykselle ja painaa huulensa tämän kaulalle.  
"Mä en tiedä, pitäskö mun huolestua, kun mä oon sun sylissäs halukkaana ja sä mietit mun faijaa?" hymähtää painaen pieniä suukkoja Larin kaulalle ja korvanlehdelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä en vaan haluu... et se... ryntää tänne keskeyttämään... Mmm..." selittää katkonaisesti, kun Eliaksen suukot tuntuvat niin hyville.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa päätään, jotta näkee Larin kasvot. Koskettaa Larin kasvoja sormillaan.  
"Ei se nyt pääse ees töistä viel pariin tuntiin", hymähtää ja ottaa kädellään kiinni Larin kädestä ohjaten käden haaroväliinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee terävästi tuntiessaan Eliaksen kiihotuksen, ja kaventaa silmiään himosta. Nappaa toisella kädellä kiinni Eliaksen niskasta ja vetää tämän kasvoja lähemmäs omiaan.  
"Haluutsä olla tässä vai mennääks muualle?" kysyy ääni karheana ennen kuin suutelee poikaystäväänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Murahtaa tuntiessaan Larin käden haaroissaan samalla, kun tämä suutelee itseään määrätietoisesti.  
"Ota mut", ynähtää tämän huulia vasten vieden kätensä Larin selälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan olla tottelematta. Poistaa toisen kätensä Eliaksen niskasta ja alkaa availla tämän housuja käyttäen molempia käsiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu Larin sylissä, jotta tämä saa paremmin avattua housut.  
"Kosketa mua", anelee silmät kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Housut on nopeasti avattu, ja sujauttaa toisen kätensä sisään. Katsoo Eliasta silmiin, kun hipelöi tämän paljasta, lämmintä erektiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailee ja voihkii Larin kosketuksen alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu kunnolla kiinni Eliaksen erektiosta ja liikuttaa kättään nopeasti. Samalla nappaa Eliaksen korvalehden hampaidensa väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikuttaa lannettaan vastaten Larin käden liikkeisiin. Huohottaa katkonaisena ja kietoo kätensä Larin kaulan ympärille. Vie huulensa tämän korvanlehdelle ja näykkää hampaillaan hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää tuntiessaan näykkäisyn korvalehdessään. Hakee Eliaksen huulet omilleen ja suutelee tätä antaumuksella kiihdyttäen samalla kätensä liikettä pojan housuissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan halukkaana.  
"Mä haluun sua..." kuiskaa Larin huulia vasten koettaen saada Larin housuja auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat saavat virneen palaamaan kasvoilleen. Tuntuu, että siitä on ikuisuus, kun on viimeksi saanut upottaa itsensä pojan sisään.  
"Sun täytyy... nousta", sanoo takeltevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiedän", murahtaa ja hivuttautuu haluttomasti pois Larin sylistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias nousee, saa nopeasti avattua omat housunsa ja potkii ne samalla kokonaan pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nykii omat housunsa pois jalasta ja ottaa puseron pois päältään jääden katse nauliintuneena tuijottamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen katseesta ja repii paitansa pois päältä. Nuolee Eliaksen vartaloa katseellaan ennen kuin painautuu tiukasti tähän kiinni ja tunkee kielensä tämän suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuessaan kiinni Larin vartaloon kihnuttaa lannettaan tämän lantiota vasten ja raapii kynsillään tämän selkää samalla, kun ahmii Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee vasten Eliaksen huulia vastatessaan tämän nälkäisiin suudelmiin. Selkäänsä kihelmöi, ja valtava nautinto lisääntyy koko ajan. Alkaa työntää Eliasta sohvalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy sohvalle polvilleen ja antaa Larin määrätä tahdin. Vie kätensä Larin erektiolle liikauttaen kättään härnäävästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään Eliaksen härnätessä itseään ja läpsäiseekin sitten tämän käden pois erektioltaan. Asettuu makuulle sohvalle ja vetää Eliaksen hajareisin päälleen.  
"Sä saat tehä työt", ilmoittaa virnistäen ja liu'uttaa kätensä pojan selkää pitkin tämän pakaroille.


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin komennukselle ja on hajareisin Larin päällä. Työntää takamustaan härnäävästi kohti Larin kivikovaa erektiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Millon susta on tullu tollanen kiusaaja?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Elias alkaa taas härnätä itseään. Puristaa tämän pakaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tietäsit vaan", kehrää pehmeästi ja virnistää. "Liukuvoide?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa miettiä, missä lähin liukuvoidetuubi mahtaa olla.  
"Varmaan jossain..." mutisee ja kääntyy hieven, että ylettyy sohvan vieressä olevalle pöydälle, josta löytääkin etsimänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa tuubin Larin kädestä ja avaa sen varmoin ottein tursottaen voidetta kahdelle sormelleen.  
"Vai olisit sä halunnu?" kysyy samalla, kun sulkee korkin ja alkaa viedä voideltuja sormiaan kohti pakaravakoaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa tiivisti Eliaksen toimintaa tuubin kanssa.  
"Anna mennä vaan", kehottaa, "mä keskityn kattomaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Livauttaa sormensa pakaroiden väliin ja hieroo aukkoa ulkopuolelta hetken, ennen kuin varovasti alkaa työntämään yhtä sormea sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kätensä pois Eliaksen parakoilta ja siirtää ne tämän lanteille. Seuraa tarkasti Eliaksen kasvoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taivuttaa päätään hieman taaksepäin ja puraisee huultaa samalla, kun työntelee sormeaan hitaasti sisälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen taivuttaessa päätään, tämän kaula on niin herkullisesti esillä, ettei voi olla kohottautumatta ja painamatta sille suukkoja. Käsillään hipelöi poikaystävänsä kylkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää tuntiessaan Larin huulet kaulallaan ja kädet vartalollaan. Lisää toisen sormen sisäänsä ja huohottaa vasten Larin vartaloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen päästämät äänet saavat kiihotuksensa vain kasvamaan.  
"Mmm... Sä oot seksikäs..." mutisee Eliaksen kaulaa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää sormiaan syvemmälle sisäänsä ja hymyilee Larille tämän sanojen myötä.  
"Niin...säkin", mutisee ja levittelee sormia sisällään saadakseen Larille tilaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen kaulan suukottelua ja odottaa, että tämä on valmis itseään varten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa vielä hetken ja ottaa sormet pois sisältään. Vie kämmenensä Larin rintakehälle ja painaa tämän sohvalle pitkälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Innostuu, kun Elias tuo sormensa pois sisältään ja painaa itsensä selälleen. Nappaa tämän huulet odottavaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu kiinni Larin kivikovaan, mutta samalla silkkisen pehmeään erektioon ja alkaa hivuttaa sitä kohti aukkoaan suukotellen Larin huulia samalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun Elias tarttuu erektioonsa, eikä malta odottaa, että pääsee aivan kohta uppoamaan poikaystävänsä sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie erektion kärjen aukolleen ja antaa sen upota varovasti tiukkuuteensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukkoo henkeään, kun erektionsa pikkuhiljaa lävistää Eliaksen. On kaivannut sitä tunnetta enemmän kuin tajusikaan. Tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksen vartalosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Paikat antavat periksi, ja ottaa Larin syvemmälle sisäänsä samalla, kun kohottautuu pystympään asentoon.  
"Kato mua..." pyytää Larilta ja ottaa tämän kokonaan sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja ynähtää nautinnosta upotessaan syvemmälle Eliaksen tiukkaan kanavaan. Pojan pyynnöstä avaa silmänsä ja katsoo tätä suoraan silmiin kiihottuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Keinuttaa lannettaan hitaasti katsoen Laria tiiviisti suoraan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti, kun Eliaksen liike on niin kiduttavan hidasta. Painaa lantiotaan voimakkaammin Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari uppoaa sisäänsä juurta myöten, ja pyörittää härnäten takamustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." murahtaa hampaat irvessä, kun tämän vain kiusaa ja härnää itseään ihan tahallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiihdyttää hetkeksi tahtiaan ja vie toisen kätensä omalle erektiolleen liikuttaen kättään sillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äännähtää tyytyväisenä, kun Elias viimein kiihdyttää tahtiaan, ja sitten katseensa nauliintuu Eliaksen käteen tämän erektiolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin äännähdellessä nautinnosta hidastaa jälleen hitaaksi, keinuvaksi liikehdinnäksi. Hieroo peukalollaan oman erektionsa päätä ja taivuttaa päätään nautinnosta taaksepäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kaula tulee taas herkullisesti esille, joten ei voi olla liu'uttamatta kättään ylöspäin koskettamaan sitä. Toisella kädellään alkaa hieroa Eliaksen nänniä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus kaulalla ja nännillä saa jälleen kiihdyttämään tahtia ja ottamaan Larin syvälle sisäänsä. Huokailee ääneen silmät ummessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias kiihdyttää taas tahtiaan, alkaa palkinnoksi hieroa tämän toistakin nänniä. Huokaa ja nostaa lantiotaan vastaamaan Eliaksen liikkeitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Edellisestä kerrasta on liian kauan", mutisee ja nojaa hieman taaksepäin saaden Larin entistä syvemmälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Samat... sanat", toteaa katkonaisesti huohottaen, kun uppoutuu entistä syvemmälle Eliakseen. Joutuu hylkäämään tämän nännit, kun ei pysty enää keskittymään niiden hieromseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin kädestä kiinni ja vie sen omalle erektiolleen. Tämän jälkeen vie omat kätensä ottamaan tukea Larin reisistä ja nostelee itseään Larin päällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu kiinni Eliaksen erektiosta ja alkaa liikuttaa kättään sillä. Katseensa nuolee Eliaksen seksikkäästi kohoilevaa, hiestä helmeilevää rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy hetkeksi nautiskelemaan nautinnon aallokossa ja Larin kosketuksesta.  
"Jatka", pyytää lähes anellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen aneleva ääni kuulostaa äärettömän seksikkäältä, eikä voi kuin voihkaista nautinnosta. Jatkaa kätensä liikettä pojan erektiolla hieman nopeampana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa käsillään Larin reisiä ja alkaa jälleen liikuttaa lantiotaan Larin käden tahdissa. Voihkii nautinnosta ääneen ja tiedostaa, ettei tällä tahdilla kestä kauaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiihdyttää entisesti tahtiaan Eliaksen erektiolla samalla, kun lantionsa liike alkaa käydä kulmikkaammaksi ja epätaisemmaksi. Tietää, että orgasminsa on enemmän kuin lähellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari sisällään ja tämän käsi erektiollaan saa liikkeelle orgasmin, ja purkautuu ääneen voihkien Larin käsille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen orgasmin, kun tämän lihakset kiristyvät ympärillään. Laukeaa välittömästi syvälle poikaystävänsä sisään ja tuntee tämän spermat vatsallaan ja rintakehällään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lysähtää kaikkensa antaneena ja hikisenä Larin päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo käsivartensa Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä lysähtää päälleen. Painaa suukon pojan hiuksiin ja hymyilee nauttiessaan jälkihehkusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päänsä Larin olkapäätä vasten ja vetää sisäänsä tämän tuoksua.  
"Rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin sua", sanoo hieman huohottaen ja sulkee silmänsä. Liu'uttaa toisen kätensä Eliaksen hikistä selkää pitkin silittämään tämän hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Larin sydämen sykettä ja silittelee tämän hauista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kunpa sä voisit jäädä siihen..." huokaa kaipaavasti, sillä enemmän kuin mitään muuta haluaisi pitää Eliaksen luonaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lupasin jäädä yöks", mutisee Larin kaulaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Sä tiiät, mitä mä tarkotin..." hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja kohottautuu katsomaan Laria. Siirtää kätensä tämän hiuksille ja silittelee niitä.  
"Jos mä vaan muutan tänne ilman, et kysytään keneltäkään?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja hymyilee pienesti tämän sanoille.  
"No saisit sä sen tehä", toteaa, sillä ovat molemmat täysi-ikäisiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kerrankin mä teen niinku mä haluan enkä kuuntele sitä, mitä mun pitäs tehdä ja elä sen mukaan", toteaa itsevarmana ja painautuu vilusta värähtäen takaisin Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen päättäväisyydelle, vaikka onkin varma, etteivät selviydy siitä ongelmitta.  
"Onks sulla kylmä?" kysyy sitten, kun Elias painautuu takaisin itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo", vastaa ja miettii, mitä isänsä tuumaa muutosta kuultuaan siitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa sohvan selkänojalta viltin ja asettaa sen Eliaksen ylle, jottei tämä palele.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo lempeästi ja painaa taas suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käpertyy Larin kainaloon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Toivoo, että saisi pitää Eliaksen itsellään, eikä Sebastian enää aiheuttaisi harmia.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Astelee onnellisena kohti kotia ja kaivaa avaimia taskustaan. Vietti juuri ihanan yön Larin luona, eikä malta odottaa, että pääsee muuttamaan tämän luo. On tyytyväinen, että isänsä on aamun töissä, joten saa olla kotona rauhassa. Sovittaa avaimen lukkoon ja avaa oven.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Istuu olohuoneen sohvalla erittäin kärsimättömänä odottaessaan poikaansa kotiin. Tämä on ollut koko yön ties missä, ja pyöritteleekin kännykkää käsissään aikeinaan soittaa tälle. On vienyt kaksoset tarhaan ja patistanut Sergein tuuraamaan itseään Amadeukseen, jotta voi rauhassa läksyttää Eliasta, kunhan tämä suvaitsee ilmestyä kotiin. Kuullessaan avaimen työntyvän lukkoon, nousee ylös ja astelee kädet puuskassa eteiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan oven auki pysähtyy niille sijoilleen tuijottamaan vihaisen näköistä isäänsä.  
"Faija?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta kiukkuisena.  
"Terve vaan sullekin", tokaisee ja odottaa selitystä siitä, missä poika on ollut koko yön. Pelkää kuitenkin pahoin tietävänsä vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään ja sulkee oven perässään, jottei koko rappukäytävä kuulisi tulossa olevaa keskustelua, jonka olettaa liittyvän Lariin.  
"Sun piti olla töissä?" tuhahtaa takkiaan riisuen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astelee lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Luuletko sä tosissas, että mä lähtisin töihin, kun mun poika on ollut koko yön poissa ilmottamatta!" paasaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää epäuskoisena päätään.  
"En mä ole sulle tilivelvollinen menoistani!" ärähtää ja ohittaa Sebastianin suunnaten kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sua on just vähän aikaa sitten ammuttu!" puuskahtaa, "mulla on täysi oikeus olla huolissani."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei tullut ajatelleeksikaan, että Sebastian olisi ampumisen jälkiseurauksena ylisuojelevainen. Ottaa mehupurkin jääkaapista ja kaataa sitä lasiinsa.  
"Sori, mun ois pitäny ilmottaa, et mulla kaikki hyvin", vastaa rauhallisempana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No niin olisi", tokaisee ja seuraa Eliasta keittiöön. Odottelee, että kertooko tämä, missä yönsä vietti, vai joutuuko itse ottamaan asian puheeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo mehua lasista ja laskee lasin keittiön työtasolle.  
"Ei mulla Larin luona ollu mitään hätää", toteaa ja sulaa onnelliseen hymyyn muistellen, kuinka sai nukkua koko yön turvassa Larin sylissä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy, kun Elias myöntää olleensa Larin luona.  
"Mähän olen käskenyt sua pysymään erossa siitä", parahtaa kiukkuisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä rakastan Laria!" kivahtaa isälleen. "Enkä mä aio pysyä siitä erossa!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yrittää pitää malttiaan, mutta se on hyvin vaikeaa.  
"Montako kertaa sun pitää joutua hengenvaaraan ennen ku sä uskot, että se jätkä ei oo hyväks sulle tai kenellekään muullekaan?" kysyy kireästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja säkö oot paras ihminen arvioimaan sopiiko Lari mulle?" kysyy kulmaansa kohottaen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Parempi kuin sä", töksäyttää tylysti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et luota mun arvostelukykyyn ja siihen, että tunnen meistä kahdesta Larin paremmin? Meinasitko sä ikinä edes antaa sille mahdollisuutta?" töksäyttää yhtä tylysti takaisin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ilmeensä ei värähdäkään. Aiko pitää Larin erossa Eliaksesta, vaikka se olisi viimeinen tekonsa.  
"En meinannut", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onneks sentään myönnät sen", tuhahtaa ja lähtee sohvalle istumaan. "Mä en jaksa, et kaks mulle rakasta ihmistä ei tule keskenään toimeen ja mun on pakko kohta valita sun ja Larin väliltä!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Seuraa yhä Eliasta, muttei istuudu tämän viereen.  
"No sä unohdat sen jätkän nopeesti, kun lähdet ulkomaille", sanoo tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Sebastianin sanojen seurauksena. Ponkaisee sohvalta ylös ja katsoo faijaansa vihaisena.  
"Mä EN lähde mihinkään!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Arvelikin Eliaksen suhtautuvan uutiseen huonosti.  
"Sä lähdet ulkomaille opiskelemaan", sanoo tiukasti, "tänne sä et jää niin kauan ku se Väänänen on maisemissa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haroo turhautuneena hiuksiaan ja pyörii levottomasti ympyrää.  
"Sä et voi olla tosissas?" kysyy epäuskoisena. "En mä lähde täältä mihinkään muualle kun Larin luo!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ensin ymmärrä, mitä Elias sanoillaan tarkoittaa, ja on jo paasaamassa ulkomaisista yliopistoista ja niiden maineesta, kunnes päässään välähtää.  
"Ja sähän et sen rikollisen luo muuta!" lähes karjuu raivosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eihän se muuttas nykytilannetta!" piikittelee Sebastiania hänen omasta menneisyydestään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole huomaavinaankaan Eliaksen piikittelyä.  
"Sä lähdet ulkomaille", sanoo uppiniskaisena, "siitä ei keskustella."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kohti huinettaan erittäin vihaisena.  
"EI! Mä muutan Larin luo NYT!" sanoo lähes huutaen avatessaan huoneensa oven. Paiskaa oven perässään kiinni ja alkaa kaivaa laukkuaan kaapista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Marssii Eliaksen perässä tämän huoneeseen, jossa näkee poikansa jo kaivamassa laukkua.  
"Sä et lähde nyt yhtään mihinkään", määrää kiukkuisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiepahtaa kassi kädessä Sebastianin suuntaan.  
"Mee pois, mä pakkaan!" ärähtää ja näyttää laukkuaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Repii laukun pois Eliakselta.  
"Nyt lopetat ton kiukuttelun!" komentaa tiukkana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa tyrmistyneenä tyhjää kättään.  
"En mä kiukuttele! Sä et KUUNTELE mua, vaikka oon puhunu tästä! Mä muutan Larin luo enkä enää koskaan poistu Suomesta muualle kun lomareissuille", kivahtaaja repii kassin takaisin itselleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias ei rauhoitu, ei sitten millään, saati luovu muuttosuunnitelmistaan.  
"Pitääkö mun lukita sut tähän huoneeseen?" kysyy, "sä et nyt mene yhtään mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä. Et. Voi. Olla. Tosissas?" kysyy painottaen jokaista sanaansa. "Aiot sä lukita mut omaan kotiin? Se on rikos!" parahtaa ja pelonsekainen ajatus joutumisesta omaan huoneeseen lukituksi saa kädet tärisemään.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Elias alkaa vaikuttaa hieman hysteeriseltä.  
"Rauhotu nyt", sanoo rauhallisempana ja asettaa kätensä poikansa olkapäille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa tuntea jonkinlaisen paniikkikohtauksen oireita ja huitaisee isänsä käden pois ja nojaa vaatekaapin oveen silmät kiinni, koettaen saada hengitystään hieman tasaantumaan.  
"Älä pakota mua lähtemään ulkomaille, isä..." pyytää lopulta hiljaa pystymättä katsomaan Sebastiania.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Alkaa vähän katua käytöstään, kun Elias on ilmiselvästi täysin poissa tolaltaan. Tajuaa, että lähestymistapansa on ollut täysin väärä, joten pitäisi keksiä jotain muuta. Ei silti ole päästämässä Eliasta muuttamaan Larin luo edelleenkään.  
"No okei", sanoo ja istahtaa poikansa sängylle, "voisitsä vähän valaista, että miksi se olis niin kamalaa? Sä oot kuitenkin antanut ymmärtää, että ulkomailla opiskelu kiinnostaa."  
  
**Elias**

Kun tuntee olonsa hieman tasaantuneen, siirtyy istumaan Sebastianin viereen sängylle.  
"Mä joskus mietin sitä, myönnetään", aloittaa ja katselee käsiään. "Mä vaan toivoisin, että sä voisit luottaa ja uskoa muhun ja siihen, että tiedän, mitä teen ja mikä on mulle parhaaksi."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kai sä ymmärrät, et se on vähän vaikeaa sen jälkeen, kun mä viimeksi luotin suhun, sä melkein kuolit..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, miten asiansa kertoisi, jotta Sebastian ymmärtäisi.  
"Voisit sä ees yrittää tutustua Lariin? Huomaisit, ettei se täällä käydessä kattele voisko se pölliä sun tv:n. Enemmän sitä kiinnostaa mä ja mun hyvinvointi."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei oikein pidä Eliaksen ehdotuksesta, mutta ei laista vastaan, jottei poikansa taas suutu. Tuntuu muutenkin vaikealta kuvitella, että Lari olisi Eliaksen hyvinvoinnista kiinnostunut.  
"Jos mä lupaan yrittää?" ehdottaa ja yrittää pitää vastahakoisuutensa pois äänestään, "kunhan sä lupaat asua täällä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseensa toiveikkaana Sebastianiin ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Se jos sä ees yrität, merkkaa mulle paljon", sanoo ja kiepsahtaa halaamaan isäänsä. "Ja jos sä lupaat tutustua Lariin, niin mä voin jäädä viel hetkeks tänne."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vastaa poikansa halaukseen helpottuneena siitä, että kriisi on taas ohi, ainakin toistaiseksi.  
"Okei", sanoo Eliaksen mieliksi. Aikoo kuitenkin saada tämän ja Larin erilleen keinolla millä hyvänsä, eikä myöskään ole hylkäämässä ajatusta Eliaksen lähettämisestä ulkomaille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voisinko mä... pyytää Larin tänne syömään?" ehdottaa irrottautuessaan halauksesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei missään nimessä haluaisi Laria syömään tai ylipäätään kotiinsa, mutta tuntuu, ettei voi nyt kieltäytyä.  
"No, jos sä välttämättä haluat", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa puhelintaan esiin soittaakseen Larille.  
"Mä lupaan jatkossa ilmottaa, kun jään Larile yöksi", sanoo iloisempana ja löytää puhelimen lopulta yöpöydältään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo siihen, että Elias lupaa jatkossa ilmoittaa, "mä jätän sut nyt rauhassa soittamaan." Ei halua kuunnella tämän ja Larin puhelua, joten nousee sängyltä ja poistuu huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etsii Larin numerin ja painaa soita valintaa jääden odottamaan Larin vastaamista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tulee juuri suihkusta ja kuivattelee hiuksiaan, kun kuulee kännykkänsä soivan. Suunsa kaartuu hymyyn huomatessaan Eliaksen soittavan.  
"Moi", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kellahtaa sängylleen makaamaan Larin vastatessa.  
"Moi", vastaa innokkaasti ja vie toisen kätensä pään alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs sä?" kysyy innokkaan oloiselta poikaystävältään kävellessään makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuli ikävä", huokaa puhelimeen kääntyen kyljelleen vuoteella. "Ja meinasin kysyä, et ehditkö tänään tänne syömään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Meinasitsä kokata meille?" kysyy aavistamatta, että Sebastian olisi myös paikalla.  
  
**Elias**

"No mä kyl ajattelin, et faija vois kokata..." sanoo varovasti, koska tietää Larin ahdistuvan jo Sebastianin nimestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy paikoilleen.  
"Siis... syödäänks me sun faijan kanssa?" kysyy epävarmana ja toivoo, että ymmärsi väärin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, me puhuttiin susta, ja se lupas yrittää tutustua suhun ja hyväksyä sut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeana.  
"Ootsä varma, et sä ymmärsit oikein?" kysyy hermostuneena. Ajatus Sebastian näkemisestä ei houkuta itseään tippaakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija koetti pakottaa mua ulkomaille, mut mä ilmotin, et ulkomaille en lähde, mut muutan sun luo. Siinä vaiheessa faija hiljeni ja alko kuunnella", kertoo eikä mahda itselleen mitään, vaan nappaa yöpöydältään Larin kuvan käteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa sänkynsä reunalle ja huokaisee.  
"Ja sä sitten ajattelit, et nyt heti olis oikee hetki laittaa mut ja sun faija saman pöydän ääreen?" kysyy epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." sanoo pehmeästi. "Mä koin ekaa kertaa pitkään aikaan, et faija kuunteli ja ymmärsi mua sun suhteen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut..." aloittaa, mutta huokaisee sitten ja haroo kosteita hiuksiaan, "ootsä ihan varma, et tää on hyvä idea?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon, tää on hyvä idea", vakuuttaa Larille ja silittää peukalollaan valokuvasta Larin poskea. "En mä uskalla sua viel yöks tänne pyytää, mut jos te pystysitte ees yhden ruuan ajan olemaan saman pöydän ääressä, niin se merkkais mulle tosi paljon."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vakuutteluista huolimatta on hyvin epäileväinen, muttei henno keltäytyä.  
"Eihän sulle voi sanoo ei", hymähtää hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun Lari suostuu, vaikka tämän ääni kuulostaakin hermostuneelta.  
"Mä oon sun kans ja pidän sua kädestä kiinni, enkä irrota ikinä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä mä sit uskallan", toteaa pienesti hymyillen. "Millon mun pitäis tulla?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pääset sä viideltä?" ehdottaa aikaa. "Näät mun pikkubroidit samalla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kai mä pääsen", sanoo Eliakselle. Jännittää myös tämän veljien näkemistä, vaikka surin huolenaiheensa onkin Sebastian...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", vastaa innoissaa ja laittaa valokuvan takaisin pöydälle ja nousee istumaan sängyn laidalle. "Rakastan sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", sanoo ja huokaisee. Jos ei rakastaisi Eliasta, ei ikimaailmassa olisi suostunut tämän pyyntöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Illalla nähdään", vastaa hellästi puhelimeen ja katkaisee puhelun.  
  
**Samana iltana.** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
Avaa kattilan kannen ja hämmentää kastiketta. On ollut vähäsanainen Eliasta kohtaan, koska koettaa oikeasti selviytyä illasta.  
**  
Elias**  
  
Kattaa hyräillen pöytää ja odottaa innoissaan Larin tuloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo Eliaksen oven takan ja kerää rohkeutta soittaa ovikelloa. Miettii, voisiko vain paeta tilannetta ja keksiä jonkin vakuuttavan tekosyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee jännittynneenä ovelle ja laittaa lautasliinat paikalleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Jää katselemaan Eliasta ja tämän olemuksesta huokuu innokas odotus iltaa kohden.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Katsoo sohvalla lastenohjelmia.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Istuu Oliverin vieressä katseensa harhaillessa, kun lastenohjelmat eivät kiinnosta.  
"Kuka meille tulee kylään?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja muistuttaa itseään, että rakastaa Eliasta. Painaa tärisevin käsin ovikelloa ja yrittää vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei Elias anna tämän faijan nirhata itseään.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Kohtauttaa harteitaan, mutta kuullessaan ovikellon soivan ryntää ensimmäisenä ovelle sitä avaamaan. Tuijottaa miestä oven toisella puolella pää kallellaan.  
"Kuka sä oot?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa takoa kovempaa ovikellon soidessa, muttei ehdi ensimmäisenä ovelle, vaan oven ennättää avata Oliver.  
"Moi", toteaa Larille hieman ujostellen Oliverin takaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pysyttelee jääräpäisesti keittiössä.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kuikuilee sohvalta uteliaana ovelle, jonka Oliver menee avaamaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Eliaksen sijaan oven ajaa toinen tämän veljistä. Ei osaa sanoa, että kumpi.  
"Moi, mä oon Lari", sanoo vaivaantuneena pikkupojalle ennen kuin huomaa Eliaksen. Hymyilee tälle hermostuneena.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Jatkaa miehen tuijottamista epäluuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja tämä nuori mies on Oliver", esittelee pikkuveljensä Larille. "Tullu näistä kahdesta enemmän faijaan", toteaa naurahtaen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat Oliverista. Koettaa viritellä kasvoilleen rentoa ilmettä ja lähtee kohti ovea. Katsoo Laria päästä varpaisiin.  
"Terve!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Oliveria Eliaksen esitellessä tämän. Kuulee sitten Sebastianin ja nostaa nielaisten katseensa tähän. Huomaa, miten tämän tuijottaa itseään, vaikka ääni onkin neutraali.  
"Terve", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuu sisään sieltä, ruoka on ihan just valmiina", höpöttää huomatessaan isänsä ja poikaystävänsä ilmeet. Toivoo tosissaan, että saman pöydän ääreen istuminen auttaisi edes vähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu varovasti Oliverin ohi asuntoon sisälle ja sulkee oven. Tietää vaikuttavansa hermostuneelta, vaikka yrittääkin esittää rentoa. _Eliaksen takia..._ sanoo mielessään ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
**Elias**

Nähdessään, miten hermostunut Lari on, siirtyy tämän rinnalle ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni ja puristaa kättä rohkaisevasti.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Tuijottaa veljeään silmät suurina, kun tämä ottaa vierasta kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nähdessään poikansa ottavan Laria kädestä kiinni haluaisi heittää Larin saman tien pihalle. Kiristelee hampaitaan ja pusertaa hymyntapaisen huulilleen.  
"No tulkaahan nyt syömään kaikki", toteaa ja lähtee kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun saa Eliaksen käden omaansa. Yrittää olla huomoimatta Oliverin tuijotusta, joka saa olonsa entistä vaivaantuneemmaksi. Ei tee elettäkään mennäkseen keittiöön Sebastianin perässä.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kun isänsä käskee syömään, hyppää alas sohvalta ja tuijottaa isoveljeään, joka pitää toista poikaa kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oliver on tullu enemmän faijaan, ei paljoa puhu eikä pukahda... Alex taas on tullu äitiinsä ja se on tulevaisuudessa niin riesa!" kertoo veljistään Larille samalla, kun nousee ja lähtee edelleen Laria kädestä kiinni pitäen kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Istuu pöytään tietoisesti Alexanderin paikalle ja näyttää tälle kieltä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei huomaa nuoremman poikansa tekoa, kun mulkoilee Eliasta tämän juippinsa kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen selitystä tämän pikkuveljistä ja huomaa samalla sivusilmällään, kuinka Sebastian mulkoilee suuntaansa. Huokaisee sisäisesti, koska on varma, että on viimeinen ihminen koko maailmassa, jonka Sebastian kotiinsa haluaa.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Katsoo suu auki Oliveria, kun tämä menee itsensä paikalle istumaan ja näyttää kieltä.  
"Iskä, toi otti mun paikan!" valittaa saman tien isälleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Pojat!" jyrähtää kaksosille ja katsoo näitä vihaisena. "Nyt koettakaa olla ihmisiksi", pyytää nätimmin ja istuu itsekin pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu pöydän ääreen ja vilkaisee virnistellen veljiään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Säikähtää isänsä kiukkuista ääntä ja menee mukisematta istumaan Oliverin paikalle. Mulkoilee veljeään ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähestyy varovasti Eliaksen kanssa pöytää ja istahtaa hermostuneena poikaystävänsä viereen. Sebastian vaikuttaa varsin kireältä.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Katsoo isäänsä alta kulmien ja heiluttaa jalkojaan pöydän alla.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pienten poikien rauhoituttua tutkailee Eliasta ja Laria.  
"Se on tuo meidän Elias sitä mieltä, että olet tutustumisen arvoinen", avaa keskustelua Larin suuntaan ojentaen samalla perunakattilaa Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa salaattikulhon ja asettelee salaattia lautaselleen. Vilkaisee Laria ja on toiveikas illan suhteen. Saatuaan salaatin lautaselle vie kätensä Larin reidelle ja silittää sitä rohkaisevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jännittyy, kun Sebastian alkaa puhua itselleen, mutta Eliaksen lämmin käsi reidellään rauhoittaa. Ottaa perunakattilan.  
"Pitää paikkansa", vastaa yllättävän itsevarmana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan saamalleen vastaukselle.  
"Mä oon koettanu kovasti keksiä syitä pitää susta, mutta on aika hankalaa, kun ainoa asia, minkä suhun liitän on se, että sun takias mun poikaani on ammuttu", toteaa Larille tyynenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija!" ärähtää isälleen ja mielensä tekisi nousta pöydästä ja lähteä Larin luo. "Sä lupasit!"  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Katsoo isäänsä ja Eliasta silmät suurina. Ei tiennyt, että Eliasta on ammuttu.  
"Ai oikeen pyssyllä vai?" kysyy ällistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katseensa syliinsä, kun Sebastian ottaa puheeksi ampumisen. Tuntee edelleen häpeää tilanteesta. Alexanderin kysymys ei auta asiaa.  
"Se luoti oli tarkotettu mulle, en mä pakottanu Eliasta työntämään mua sivuun..." mutisee.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Päänsä pomppaa saman tien pystyyn, kun Alexander mainitsee pyssyt.  
"Missä?" innostuu ja katsoo Alexanderia kysyvänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, oikeella pyssyllä, mut mä oon ihan kunnossa", rauhoittelee Alexia samalla, kun mulkaisee isänsä suuntaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Puree kieltään tajuttuaan, että pöydän ääressä niillä kahdella pienimmälläkin on korvat.   
"Ehkäpä me ei just nyt jatketa keskustelua tästä aiheesta?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta edelleen silmät suurina, vaikka rauhoittuukin hieman, kun tämä vakuuttaa olevansa kunnossa. Aidot pyssyt ovat mielestään pelottavia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä idea..." mutisee hiljaa Sebastian sanoille, että kyseinen aihe kannattaa hylätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enemmän kun hyvä idea", murahtaa ja tökkii salaattia haarukallaan. "Mä ootin, et osaat käyttäytyä ku aikuiset", kohdistaa sanat Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Rykäisee pienesti.  
"No jos nyt kertoisit itsestäsi jotain?" ehdottaa ajatellen tämän olevan turvallisempi aihe.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä voisi itsestään kertoa, joten ottaa ruokaa lautaseltaan ja syö suunsa tyhjäksi.  
"No sä tiiät jo, et mulla on vakituinen duuni ja oma kämppä", aloittaa, "ja Elias mulle tärkein ihminen maailmassa." Katsoo puhuessaan Sebastiania suoraan silmiin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Aikuisten jutut on tylsiä, joten tökkii haarukalla lautastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn Larin sanojen takia ja hipaisee tätä poskesta leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mites sun perhe?" kysäisee samalla, kun nappaa Oliverilta haarukan pois ja laittaa kaksosille annoksia lautasille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään haluaisi puhua perheestään, koska kokee, ettei se ainakaan paranna Sebastianin käsitystä itsestään.  
"Mutsi on kuollu jo ajat sitten ja faijan kans on vaikeeta, mut ollaan sentään jonkilaisissa puheväleissä", tokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
_Sen oma isäkin pitää sitä rikollisena!_ miettii mielessään katsoessaan Laria.  
"Ja kun sulla on oman isäs kanssa huonot välit, niin yrität tehdä saman mulle ja Eliakselle?" kysyy viileän kohteliaasti ja toivoo, etteivät pienimmäiset kiinnittäisi keskustelun aiheeseen mitään huomiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Sebastiania, joka ei selkeästi edes aio yrittää tutustua Lariin.  
"Lähetään heti, kun sä haluut", sanoo lopulta Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Sebastiania mykistyneenä tämän syytöksestä. Ei ikimaailmassa halua erottaa Eliasta isästään.  
"Mun faija ei siedä sitä, että mä oon homo", sanoo hieman ärtyneenä, "siitä se välirikko johtuu." Nyökkää sitten Eliakselle kiitollisena, että saa luvan poistua, kun siltä tuntuu.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hetken ajan tuntee jotain säälinkaltaista Laria kohtaan tämän isän takia.  
"Sori..." pahoittelee sanojaan ja vilkaisee miehiä edessään. "Mä en oikein tiedä, miten mun pitäs suhun suhtautua", tunnustaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy pahoittelusta, mutta hyväksyy sen kyllä.  
"Kyl mä sen tajuun", sanoo rehellisenä, "mut mä en haluu mitään muuta ku et Elias on onnellinen."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sitä mäkin haluan", toteaa täyttäessään omaa lautastaan. "Mutta jotenkin en vaan ole vakuuttunut, että se onni olet sä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu pöydän alla jälleen Laria kädestä kiinni. _Mä en päästä susta irti enää ikinä_ , miettii mielessään ja aikoo jutella Sebastianin kanssa kahden päivällispöydän tapahtumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa Eliaksen kättä omassaan ja katsoo Sebastiania tyynesti.  
"Mun mielestä se on Eliaksen päätös eikä sun", sanoo, "eikä mun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija ei vaan suostu uskomaan, et oon jo täysi-ikänen ja mulla on lupa tehdä omat päätökset ja virheet", sanoo ääneen ajatuksensa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Elias on puhunut paljon ulkomaille opiskelemaan lähdöstä ja mä toivon, että poika pääsee toteuttamaan unelmiaan", selittää lähinnä Larille ohittaen Eliaksen sanat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään ahdistaa ajatuskin siitä, että Elias lähtisi muualle, mutta toisaalta tietää, että Eliaksen täytyy saada lähteä, jos tämä niin haluaa.  
"Totta kai Elias saa lähteä ulkomaille, jos haluaa", sanoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihanaa, että oma isä kuuntelee, mitä mulla on sanottavana", heittää piikin, kun isänsä ohittaa sanansa. "Ja enää mä en halua lähtee Suomesta mihinkään, tai jos lähden, niin Lari lähtee mun kanssa."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kauhistuu ajatuksesta, että Elias lähtisi Larin kanssa yhdessä pois maasta.  
"Onkos tää nyt niin, että mun on hyväksyttävä Lari sukuun vaikka väkisin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katsettaan Sebastianista Eliakseen ja takaisin. Ei halua sanoa mitään, vaan keskittyy kuuntelemaan isän ja pojan välistä sanailua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä", vastaa lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi isälleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Haluaisi kovasti tietää, mistä Elias on perinyt jääräpäisyytensä. Kokoaa itselleen annosta.  
"No mitäs te nyt ootte suunnitellu?" kysäisee haluten päästä selville, mitä edessä päin on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, ettei Sebastian jatka aiheesta, muttei usko minkään kuitenkaan olevan sen parempi. Vilkaisee Eliasta hermostuneena ja mietti, mitä Sebastianille voisi vastata.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluan tulevaisuudessa perustaa Larin kans perheen", sanoo suoraan, vaikkeivat edes Larin kanssa ole asiasta puhuneet.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On ottamassa ensimmäistä haarukallista, mutta jää tuijottamaan poikia vuoronperään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kieltämättä yllättyy Eliaksen vastauksesta, mutta positiivisesti. Hymyilee poikaystävälleen hellästi, sillä ajatus kuulostaa ihanalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tyttö ja poika ois ihanat", uppoutuu haaveilemaan. "Mut eka me kierretään yhdessä maailmaa. Joulut haluun viettää silleen, et kaikki on paikalla", kertoilee ja kääntyy Lariin päin. "Eiks vaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa jopa vähän huvittua, kun Eliaksella on niin tarkat suunnitelmat, muttei laita pahakseen.  
"Kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä", sanoo virnistäen. Voi vain kuvitella, mitä Sebastian ajattelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee järkyttyneenä Eliaksen puheita osaamatta sanoa yhtään mitään.  
"Mitä pillereitä ne tolle siellä sairaalassa syöttäny?" mutisee ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee faijansa sanat ja hymähtää hiljaa. _Tietäsitkin._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa itsekseen Sebastianin mutinoille. Odotti tämän suuttuvan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Seuraa Larin ilmeitä.  
"Miltäs noi suunnitelmat kuulostaa?" kysyy haluten kuulla, onko tämä poikansa kanssa samoilla linjoilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää huomionsa Sebastianiin, joka vaikuttaa edelleen yllättävän rauhalliselta.  
"Ne kuulosta todella hyvältä", vastaa rennon vakuuttuneesti ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sä et varsinaisesti miltään hirveen isälliseltä tyypiltä vaikuta", jatkaa Larin piikittelyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Sebastian jatkaa piikittelyään.  
"No et kyllä säkään, jos totta puhutaan", tokaisee ja yllättyy itsekin, kuinka paljon rohkeammaksi tuntee olonsa, kun Elias on vieressään tukena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Itseään alkaa jo pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää Larin nasevat kommentit.  
"Mulla nyt kuitenkin on kolme hienoa poikaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On seurannut keskustelua ja on aivan varma, ettei tämä päivällinen ainakaan lähennä Laria ja Sebastiania.  
"Tästä mitään tule..." sanoo ahdistuneena ja nousee pöydästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Sebastianin sanoile ja seuraa sitten Eliaksen esimerkkiä nousemalla ylös. On samaa mieltä, että on täysin turhaa istua saman pöydän ääressä ja tulla toimeen, kun Sebastian ei edes halua yrittää.  
  
**Sebastian**

Jolleivät pikkupojat olisi paikalla, äsken käyty keskustelu olisi käyty täysin eri sanoilla ja äänenpainoilla. On entistä vakuuttuneempi siitä, ettei Lari todellakaan ole Eliakselle sopivaa seuraa.  
"Elias, tule takaisin pöytään!" komentaa esikoistaan tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee isäänsä ja lähtee sanaakaan sanomatta kohti huonettaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vilkaisekaan Sebastiania, vaan seuraa Eliasta. Se tuskin parantaa asemaansa miehen silmissä, mutta on sitä mieltä, että tekisi sitten mitä tahansa, ei se kelpaisi kuitenkaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Katsoo ihmeissään, kun Elias ja tämän kaveri lähtevät pöydästä.  
"Saanks mäkin mennä leikkimään?" kysyy isältään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Et, Elias näytti huonoa mallia nousemalla pöydästä kesken ruokailun", sanoo Alexille napakasti ja mulkaisee Larin perään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa huoneensa oven ja lysähtää istumaan sänkynsä reunalle pidellen päätään epätoivoisena.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Pettyy, kun ei saa nousta. Jatkaa ruoan syömistä innottomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen huoneen oven kiinni perässään ja menee poikaystävänsä viereen istumaan. Laittaa kätensä tämän ympärille ja vetää lähelleen.  
"Mä oon pahoillani, et tää ei menny niinku sä halusit", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaa Laria vasten murheellisena.  
"Eiku mä oon pahoillani, et järkkäsin tän."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittää Eliaksen kylkeä.  
"Sä vaan halusit, et sun faija hyväksyis meiän suhteen... Ei siinä mitään pahaa oo", yrittää lohduttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija ei muutu eikä muuta kantaansa", toteaa alakuloisena ja hautaa kasvonsa Larin olkapäätä vasten. "Mä en haluu jäädä tänne, lähetään sun luo", pyytää Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen kunnolla syliinsä ja siirtää kätensä tämän hiuksiin.  
"Sä saat tulla mun luo ihan millon sä haluut", sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä, kun nauttii Eliaksesta vartaloaan vasten.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille.  
"Tuntuu, et sä oot ainoo, joka ymmärtää mua just nyt."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon aina sun tukena", lupaa Eliakselle, "sä voit luottaa siihen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larista jääden katsomaan tätä.  
"Entä jos mä en tälläkään kertaa saa asioita muutettua?" kysyy pelokkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja katsoo Eliasta ihmetellen.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy vähän huolestuneena, kun Elias puhelee taas outoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kun mä en haluu olla yksin", sanoo surkeana selittelemättä enempiä.  
  
**Lari**   
  
Painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
"Et sä oo yksin, kulta", sanoo lempeästi ja halaa tätä tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vie mut vaan pois täältä", pyytää Larilta lähes anoen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen anova ääni on säkeä sydämensä, ja tekee pahaa kuunnella, miten paljon tähän sattuu isänsä käytös.  
"Ootsä ihan varma?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille.  
"Mä en nyt jaksa kuunnella faijaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja nousee ylös sängyltä, "mun luona sä saat olla ihan rauhassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängyltään ja etsii kassin kaapistaan, johon alkaa pakkailla muutaman päivän ajaksi vaatteitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo, kun Elias pakkailee tavaroita, ja toivoo, ettei Sebastian aiheuta ongelmia yrittämällä estää Eliasta lähtemästä kanssaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa tavarat kasaan ja katsoo Laria.  
"Miten me päästään täältä ulos ilman draamaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei varmaan mitenkään", huokaisee eikä millään haluaisi poistua huoneesta Sebastianin nähtäväksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kassin olalleen ja puristaa hihnaa tiukasti.  
"Jos vaan mennään sanomatta mitään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Käy mulle", vastaa ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. Ei kuitenkaan usko, että Sebastian on samaa mieltä hiljaisen lähdön kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käsi omassaan tuo lohtua ja varmuutta. Lähtee kohti ovea, mutta empii hetken ennen kuin avaa oven. Nostaa päänsä itsevarmana pystyyn, koska ei aio näytellä nöyrää isänsä silmissä. Lähtee kulkemaan päämäärätietoisesti kohti ulko-ovea.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huoneen oven avautuvan ja odottaa poikien palaavan takaisin pöytään. Yllätyksekseen huomaakin näiden kulkevan kohti ulko-ovea. Nousee pöydästä ja katsoo tuimana näitä.  
"Ja mihis te kuvittelette menevänne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kulkee Eliaksen rinnalla ja toivoo, että tapahtuisi ihme. Mutta ei, Sebastian alkaa totta kai tivata, minne ovat menossa. Ei vastaa mitään, koska kokee paremmaksi, että Elias hoitaa puhumisen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee isänsä kiukkuisen kysymyksen, mutta jatkaa matkaansa ovelle. Vasta lähempänä ovea kääntyy katsomaan ruokapöydän luokse.  
"Isä... Älä", esittää pyynnön ja laittaa kengät jalkaansa ja takin päällensä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astelee eteiseen kädet puuskassa. Katsoo Laria kiukkuisena.  
"Säkö puhuit Eliaksen lähtemään?" tivaa Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ääneen, kun Sebastian alkaa syyttää itseään. Ei muuta odottanutkaan.  
"Elias halus lähtee ihan ite", vastaa pakottaen äänensä rauhalliseksi, "enkä mä estelly."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Etpä tietenkään", murahtaa Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa takin päälleen ja koettaa olla välittämättä faijastaan.  
"Mä soittelen", toteaa monotonisesti ottaen Larin käden jälleen omaansa. "Mulla ei oo hätää, mut toivottavasti sä mietit vähän omaa käytöstäs."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää tiukasti kiinni Eliaksen kädestä napatessaan oman takkinsa kainaloonsa. Toivoo totisesti, että Sebastian miettisi asioita, koska ei halua, että Elias enää kuulostaa niin surulliselta kuin nyt.  
  
**Sebastian**

Vaikka mielensä tekisi heittää vain Lari pihalle, miettii, ettei halua aiheuttaa enempää kitkaa itsensä ja Eliaksen välille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ovesta ulos sanomatta edes heippoja faijalleen saati veljilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Poistuu asunnosta Eliaksen perässä ja sulkee oven. Rapussa irrottaa kätensä Eliaksen otteesta sen verran, että saa heitettyä takin päälleen ja vetää sitten poikaystävänsä kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin kainaloon haluten unohtaa koko päivällisen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tehään mun luona jotan kivaa ja rentouttavaa", lupaa Eliakselle. Toivoo, että Sebastian ei ota yhteyttä esimerkiksi soittamalla tai ilmaantumalla ovensa taakse...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ainakin laitan puhelimen kiinni, en jaksa nyt kuunnella faijaa tai ees Iidaa", huokaa ja lähtee kävelemään rappusia alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä idea", sanoo, kun Elias mainitsee puhelimen laittamisesta kiinni, "keskitytään pelkästään toisiimme."  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna Larin luona.  
****  
Elias**  
  
On ollut jo tovin hereillä ja katselee vieressä tuhisevaa Laria onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nukkuu tyytyväisenä Eliaksen vieressä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy kyljelleen ja koskettaa varovasti Larin poskea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa unissaan, kun on tuntevinaan kosketuksen poskellaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi toisaalta herättää Larin, mutta toisaalta ottaa ilon irti saadessaan katsella tämän levollista olemusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy vaistomaisesti lähemmäs Eliaksen vartalon lämpöä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin paljas vartalo painautuu vasten omaansa ja laskee kätensä Larin olkapäälle ja liu'uttaa hitaasti käden tämän lapaluulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun tuntee pehmeän kosketuksen olkapäällään ja sitten lapaluullaan ja hymyilee, koska tietää Eliaksen olevan vieressään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättelee Larin olevan hereillä ja piirtää tämän selkään sormillaan R-kirjaimen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen piirtelevän selkäänsä, muttei saa tolkkua, mitä tämä piirtää.  
"Toi tuntuu kivalta", sanoo unisen karhealla äänellä pitäen silmänsä vielä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu parempaan asentoon ja painaa Larin olkapäälle suukon. Toistaa Larin selkään R-kirjaimen ja pitää pienen tauon piirtäen seuraavana A:n.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Raottaa silmiään ja näkee Eliaksen kasvot edessään. Kurottaa toista kättään koskettaakseen poikaystävänsä poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huomenta", toivottaa Larille ja painaa onnellisena päätään Larin kättä vasten samalla, kun piirtää tämän selkään K-kirjaimen sormillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Huomenta", sanoo takaisin ja sitten haukottelee. Ei pysty edelleenkään päättelemään, mitä Elias selkäänsä piirtelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tämmösiin aamuihin vois tottua", toteaa lempeästi ja piirtää sormillaan A:n.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja venyttelee.  
"Niin vois", sanoo hellästi ja silittää Eliaksen poskea. Antaisi mitä vaan, jos vain saisi koko loppuelämänsä nukahtaa ja herätä Elias vieressään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä mietin tos äsken, et pitäs varmaan siirtyä sanoista tekoihin..." vastaa hymyillen ja piirtää S:n.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, ja hymynsä levenee.  
"Ai?" utelee pienesti virnistäen ja liu'uttaa peukalonsa Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en aio palata faijan luo", toteaa vakavana ja piirtää T:n ja A:n.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä varma?" kysyy yhtä vakavana, "se on kuitenkin sun faija."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää myöntävästi.  
"Ei sen kans asumisesta ja sun kans seurustelusta tuu yhtään mitään", vastaa ja piirtää Larin selkään N-kirjaimen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä tiedät, mä oon sun puolella, mitä ikinä sä päätätkin", sanoo ja painautuu vieläkin lähemmäs Eliasta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija tekee tän jälkeen vielä enemmän töitä sen eteen, et me erottas", toteaa masentuneena ja piirtää Larin selkään S-kirjaimen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitä mäkin vähän pelkään", huokaisee. Liu'uttaa kätensä Eliaksen selkään, jota silittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Piirtää vielä U:n ja A:n jääden hiljaa miettimään tilannetta.  
"Voi ku voitas vaan unohtaa tän meidän kodin ulkopuolinen kokonaan", toteaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se olis kyl ihanaa", toteaa myöntyvänä, koska silloin ei tarvitsisi murehtia Sebastianista tai mistään muustakaan, vaan voisivat keskittyä pelkästään toisiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larilla ei tunnu olevan mitään havaintoa, mitä juuri kirjoitti tämän selkään. Jatkaa selkään piirtelyä, tosin tehden vain epämääräisiä koukeroita.  
"Mitäs jos lähdettäs yhdessä ulkomaille?" ehdottaa arasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ehdotus ihmetyttää.  
"Mistä sä tollasen keksit?" kysyy ja hieman epäröi, koska kielitaitonsa ei ole mikään kovin kummoinen. Ei tosin tiedä, tarkoittaako Elias jotain lyhyttä lomaa vai jotain muuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kunhan mietin erilaisia vaihtoehtoja", toteaa hymyillen. "Aattele, jos asuttas vaikka jossain Australiassa! Vai haluisit sä ees Suomesta lähtee?" tajuaa lopulta kysyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"En mä oo ees miettiny, et voisinko joskus asua ulkomailla", vastaa, "sun pitäis sit opettaa mulla enkkua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin opettaa", hymähtää ja katsoo Laria pienesti hymyillen. "Alotetaan helposta: I love you."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Kyllä mä nyt ton osaan", sanoo ja hymyilee Eliakselle lämpimästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", naurahtaa ääneen. "Sä saat aina mun mielen piristymään", sanoo onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo hellästi ja liu'uttaa kämmentään hitaasti pitkin Eliaksen lämmintä vartaloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se saa mut haluumaan harrastaa sun kans tuhmia", vastaa sulkien silmänsä ja nauttien Larin kosketuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot ihan kyltymätön", hymähtää huvittuneena. Pysäyttää kämmenensä lepäämään Eliaksen yläselälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin oonkin... Liian paljon kiinniotettavaa ajassa", mutisee painaessaan pieniä suukkoja Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä puhut taas ihan hassuja", toteaa hymyillen suukkojen välissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuin?" kysyy antaen oman kätensä valua pitkin Larin rintakehää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä kiinniotettavaa meillä on?" kysyy, "meillähän on aikaa vaikka miten paljon."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä sanosit, jos mä väittäsin nähneeni tulevaisuuteen?" kysyy varovasti huultaan purren.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmetellen, kun Elias puhuu näkemisestä tulevaisuuteen. Ei usko sellaisen olevan mahdollista, mutta toisaalta se voisi selittää, miksi Elias välillä puhuu kummallisia.  
"Miten se muka vois olla mahdollista?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa, ettei Lari oikein usko sanojaan.  
"No se oli aika todentuntunen uni... Enkä... vaan haluis, et siitä tulis totta", sanoo takerrellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olemuksensa rentoutuu, kun kyseessä olikin pelkkä uni.  
"Olikse sitten huono uni?" kysyy, kun sai sellaisen käsityksen Eliaksen mutinoista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin siinä... unessa mä", aloittaa ja hapuilee sanojaan. "Mä asuin Lontoossa ja olin 40-vuotias... Aika yksinäinen."  
  
**Lari  
**  
Alkaa silittää Eliaksen selkää kädellään, kun kuuntelee poikaystävänsä kertovan unestaan.  
"Mä en tainnut olla siellä sun kanssa?" päättelee. **  
  
Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"Et, sä olit... kadonnu ja mä olin uppoutunu vaan töihini, eikä mulla ollu muuta elämää."  
  
**Lari**

"Ei sellasta tapahdu, jos me ei anneta sen tapahtuu", vakuuttaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei mahda tunneryöpylleen mitään, vaan nyyhkäisee ja kuivaa nopeasti silmiinsä kohonneet kyyneleet pois.  
"Ja sit mä olin maailman huonoin kummisetä Olivialle", nyyhkii Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun yllättäen Elias alkaa nyykyttää. Tiukentaa otettaan poikaystävästään ja silittää lohduttavasti tämän hiuksia.  
"Kuka on Olivia?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oliverin yksivuotias tytär", kertoo surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja painaa suukon Eliaksen kasvoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se oli niin järjettömän todellista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vakavana.  
"Uskon, et sä muuten olis noin huolestunut", sanoo ja katsoo Eliasta lempeästi silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä aattelin, et pidät mua ihan kajahtaneena."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa hymyillen päätään.  
"Ei me unillemme mitään voida", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larille. _Mä oon kerran eläny ton kaiken enkä voi kertoo siitä kenellekään..._  
  
**Lari**

"Jospa sä näkisit jatkossa parempia unia, kun saat nukkuu mun vieressä", sanoo hymyillen ja suukottaa Eliasta uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on tavotteena", hymähtää Larille. "Pitäskö meidän pitää tuparit?" kysyy vaihtaen aihetta johonkin rennompaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias vaihtaa aihetta.  
"Voidaan me pitää", sanoo Eliaksen mieliksi, vaikka pelkääkin, ettei paikalle varmaan tulisi muita kuin Janne. Ei oikein ole Eliaksen ystävien suosiossa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pidetään pienellä porukalla, kutsutaan tyyliin Iida, Janne ja Tale?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sopii mulle", vastaa hymyillen, "ei tänne kamalasti jengii edes mahdu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko sulla jotain tuttua mimmiä, joka vois pitää Talelle seuraa?" kysäisee, kun päässään alkaa vilistää jo juhlasuunnitelmia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei nyt ainakaan tuu mieleen..." vastaa miettiessään, tuntisikon jonkun sopivan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Talen tuntien se on ympäripäissään ekan tunnin jälkeen ja nukkuu loppuillan", hymähtää serkkupuoltaan miettiessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille Talesta.  
"Taidat olla oikeessa", hymähtää. Ei muista, että Tale olisi yksissäkään bileissä pysynyt erossa alkoholista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaikkien viihtyvyyden kannalta vois olla hyvä, et Talella ois naisseuralainen", naureskelee. "Ja sä voisit yrittää tehdä Iidaan positiivisen vaikutuksen...?" ehdottaa lopulta vakavoituen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias vaihtaa aiheen vakavampaan.  
"Mä teen parhaani", lupaa, "en mä haluu, et sun kaveritkin vihaa mua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tartte tehdä mitään, oot vaan oma ihana ittes", hymyilee Larille ja suukottaa tämän huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti oot oikeessa", huokaa ja vastaa saamiinsa suukkoihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa Larin suukottelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää unohtaa mieltään kalvavat epäilykset ainakin hetkeksi ja keskittyä vain Eliakseen ja tämän ihaniin suukkoihin, joista ei saa tarpeekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kipuaa Larin päälle ja suukot vaihtuvat suudelmaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa poikaystävänsä päälleen, tarttuu tähän kiinni tiukasti ja vastailee suudelmiin innokkaana.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Viikkoa myöhemmin Elias ja Lari pitävät tupareita.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuu sohvalla Iidan seurassa ja juo viiniä tämän kanssa.  
"Onpa ihana istuu iltaa porukalla."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istuu rennosti sohvalla Eliaksen kanssa viinistä nautiskellen. Epäröi tulemista ensin, kunnes muisti lupauksensa ystävälleen, että yrittää edes tulla toimeen Larin kanssa. Yllätyksekseen kaikki onkin mennyt oikein hyvin.  
"Niin on, vaikkei meitä montaa olekaan", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**

"Me aateltiin, et pienellä porukalla ois mukavampaa", toteaa ja jättää sanomatta, ettei muut olisi vältämättä edes tulleet.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, ymmärrettävästi", toteaa arvellen tietävänsä, mitä Elias sanoillaan tosiasiassa tarkoittaa.  
"Multa muuten lipsahti Sebastianille, että teillä on tuparit..." myöntää sitten vähän vaikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Valahtaa kalpeaksi Iidan mainitessa Sebastianin ja sen, että tämä on tietoinen tupareista. Hakee katseellaan Laria.  
"Ai..." on ainoa, mitä saa sanottua.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Anteeks, ei ollu tarkotus", sanoo vähän ahdistuneena. Sebastian ei ollut näyttänyt tippaakaan tyytyväiseltä, ja olikin karannut varsin nopeasti tämän seurasta. Vilkaisee Jannea ja Laria, jotka vaikuttavat olevan syventyneet keskustelemaan jostain sen verran keskittyneesti, etteivät ole kuulleet, mistä Eliaksen kanssa puhuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan ja hypistelee hermostuneena viinilasiaan. Mukava ilta muuttui juuri ahdistuneemmaksi. Ilmoitti muutosta faijalleen tekstiviestillä ja on koko kuluneen viikon säikkynyt joka kerta puhelimen soidessa.  
"Ei se... mitään", sanoo Iidalle ääni epävarmana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen ilmeestä, kuinka paljon tätä ahdistaa, ja katuu vähän, että meni kertomaan Eliakselle mitään. Voi vain toivoa, ettei Sebastian tee jotain tyhmää...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut ei se tänne tuu", toteaa epävarmana koettaen hymyillä reippaana ja ottaa pitkän kulauksen lasistaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei..." huokaisee ja kumartuu sitten lähemmäs Eliasta. "Pitäiskö sun kertoo Larille?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Parempi, ettei kerrota. Larin ilta menee paremmin, kun ei kerrota", toteaa rauhallisempana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja päättää olla mainitsematta asiaa enää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"... ja sit mä sanoin Mähöselle, etten tasan tee, mitä se pyysi ja häivyin paikalta", kertoo Larille edellispäivän työharjoittelun kuulumisia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee huvittuneena päätään Jannen jutuille ja ihmettelee, että tämä on saanut ylipäätään pitää harjoittelupaikkansa. Vilkuilee välillä Eliasta ja hymyilee tälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä en ymmärrä kuin se on ees töissä tuolla! Ja miten tommonen lapanen saa ees ohjata opiskelijaa!" jatkaa juttuaan ohjaajastaan, jonka kanssa on ollut sukset ristissä ensimmäisestä päivästä alkaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä miettiny, et ehkä se vika onkin sussa?" virnistää Jannelle, jolla on tapana olla aika vaikea ohjattava, kun tämä yleensä toimii oman päänsä mukaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Loukkaantuu hieman Larin sanoista ja kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Väität sä et Haukkala ei osaa hommiaan?" kysyy ja virnistää leveästi perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en tietenkään sellasta väitä", paikkailee sanojaan, "sulla vaan on joskus vähän vaikeeta pitää mölyt mahassas."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Oot sä oikeesti tota mieltä?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa ja juo kaljastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Jannelle ja vilkaisee taas Eliasta, joka mielestään näyttää vähän hermostuneelta. Kurtistaa tälle kulmiaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliaksen suuntaan myös.  
"Mikähän sillä?" kysyy Larilta huomaten tämän vakavan ilmeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En tiiä, jos se miettii sen faijaa", pohtii huokaisten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Onks Sebu ollu hankala?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää huomionsa takaisin Janneen.  
"Arvaa vaan", mutisee, "se on jopa valmis pakottamaan Eliaksen ulkomaille, jotta saisi meidät eroomaan..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sebu on ihan rento äijä", toteaa oman kokemuksensa Iidan isäpuolesta. "Vieläkö se vetoo niihin yläasteaikasiin juttuihin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Janne sanoo Sebastiania rennoksi. Itse ei ole ikinä nähnyt tätä kuin vihaisena.  
"No mihin muuhunkaan? Se ei varmaan ikinä anna mulle mahollisuutta todistaa, etten mä oo enää se sama Lari ku sillon..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä en kyl ees uskalla ajatella, missä oisit ilman Eltsuu", myöntää Larille. "Ei siinä sun touhussas sillon ollu mitään järkee."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä menee hyvin vakavaksi Jannen sanoista.  
"En mäkään uskalla..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Me oltiin ihan varmoja luokkakavereiden kanssa, et teikäläinen on eka, joka päätyy tiilenpäitä laskemaan", tunnustaa varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Ei se ollu kaukana... Ilman Eliasta olisin varmaan tekemässä just sitä tällä hetkellä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meidän porukat laski perintöhopeet joka kerta sen jälkeen, ku kävit kylässä", tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Enhän mä ees tiedä, mistä ne olis löytyny", hymähtää. Ei kyllä tunnu yhtään hyvältä kuulla Jannen tunnustuksia, vaikka tietääkin, että on ne ansainnut.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mut noi on onneks menneitä juttuja eikä sulle käyny mitään", toteaa hymyillen ja kulauttaa pullon tyhjäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut Eliakselle kävi..." sanoo hiljaa ja vilkaisee taas poikaystäväänsä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Kato nyt sitä, tuolla se naureskelee Iidan kanssa ja on vahvasti elossa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee vielä hetken Eliasta ja siirtää sitten huomionsa takaisin Janneen.  
"Onneks... Mä en tiedä, mitä mä olisin tehny, jos Elias ei olis selvinny..." mutisee ja pyörittelee omaa pulloaan käsissään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Älä ees mieti tollasta", hymähtää Larille. "Nyt te asutte yhes ja me taidetaan alkaa valmistautua kaiketi kihlajaisiin seuraavana?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Jannen alkaessa puhua jo kihlajaisista.  
"No ei kai nyt sentään vielä", toteaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa ja nappaa pöydältä uuden pullon avaten sen.  
"No en mä nyt ajatellukaan, et heti huomenna..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään huvittuneena ja seuraa Jannen esimerkkiä ottamalla uuden pullon.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On saapunut kiukkuisena Lari Väänäsen ovelle ja soittaa vaativana ovikelloa. Ei aio poistua ilman poikaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu ovikellon itsepintaiseen soittoon ja kääntyy kulmiaan kurtistaen katsomaan Laria.  
"Kukas siellä?" kysyy ja nousee sohvalta lähtien kohti ovea. Avaa oven ja jää järkyttyneenä katsomaan oven takana kiukkuisena seisovaa isäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmästyy, kun ovikello soi, sillä eivät odota ketään muuta enää. Elias menee avamaan, joten jää kulmat kurtussa katsomaan tämän perään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan nähdessään Eliaksen järkyttyneen katseen tämän avattua oven.   
"Terve", sanoo vihaisena. Ei ole kuullut pojastaan sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun tämä muutti pois.  
  
**Janne**

"Terve, Sebastian!" huikkaa ovelle, eikä oikein edes huomaa, että tunnelma asunnossa on kiristynyt. Siirtyy istumaan Iidan viereen, kun Eliaksen paikka vapautuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mi... mitä sä täällä?" änkyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu, kun tajuaa, että ovella on Sebastian. Nielaisee vaikeana ja tuntee sykkeensä kiihtyvän nopeasti ahdistuksesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan Jannea, vaan tuijottaa poikaansa tiukasti.  
"Mä tulin hakemaan sut kotiin", ilmoittaa päättäväisenä.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa paniikissa vetää ovea kiinni.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa jalkansa väliin ennen kuin Elias saa oven kiinni. Poikansa reaktio ärsyttää.  
"Noinko kamalaa on oma isä nähdä?" kyselee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovi pysähtyy, ja jää katsomaan isänsä kengän kärkeä. Avaa oven huokaisten.  
"Miks sä haluut pilata mun elämän?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Pilata?" parahtaa uskomatta korviaan, "en mä sun elämää halua pilata, vaan tehdä sen paremmaksi."  
  
**Elias**

"Ja millähän lailla? Lähettämällä mut jonnekin Honoluluun, minne en ees halua!" kivahtaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. "Voisit sä vaan lähtee menee?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee kärsimättömänä poikansa käytökselle.  
"En lähde", ilmoittaa jämäkästi, "saat luvan tulla takasin kotiin!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koko rappukäytävä raikaa Sebastianin takia, joten siirtyy vastahakoisesti ovenraosta syrjään päästäen tämän sisälle.  
"Mä en muuta täält mihinkään."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu sisälle ja katselee pientä kaksiota. Ei voi millään kuvitella poikansa asuvan kyseisessä asunnossa.  
"Vai niin", tokaisee ja miettii, millä saada Eliaksen mieli muuttumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, jolta toivoisi saavansa tukea faijansa kanssa.  
"Sä et jättäny mulle muuta mahdollisuutta kun tän."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen katseen ja on melkein varma, mitä tämä sillä viestii. Ei vain millään haluaisi mennä lähellekään Sebastiania, koska kokee, että se vain pahentaisi tilannetta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mitä mun pitäis sun veljillekin sanoa?" kysyy kulmat koholla, "ne on ihmetelly, kun eivät oo nähnyt sua aikoihin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo niitä hylänny", tuhahtaa. "En vaan oo halunnu alkaa vääntämään sun kanssa veljien edessä yhtään enempää."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kai sä nyt niitä voisit edes tapaamaan tulla?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voin, mutten tänään", vastaa faijalleen, "Jos täs oli kaikki, niin sähän voit lähtee?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuijottaa poikaansa tyytymättömänä ja luo olohuoneen puolella olevaan Lariin vihaisen katseen. Marssii ulos asunnosta ja päättää, että on aika siirtyä puheista tekoihin, sillä Eliaksen päätä eivät sanat vaikuta kääntävän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tyytyväinen, ettei Sebastian aiheuta enempää harmia, mutta aavistelee, ettei tämä jätä asiaa tähän... Vieläkään. Kävelee Larin luo ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Halaa vaan mua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sebastian onneksi lähtee nopeasti, ja saa sitten Eliaksen syliinsä. Halaa tätä tiukasti ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se ei lopeta ikinä..." mutisee kyynelten partaalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, kyl me selvitään tästä", yrittää lohduttaa, kun Elias kuulostaa niin surkealta. Toivoo olevansa oikeassa, vaikkei olonsa olekaan kovin vakuuttunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kokoaa itseään Larin sylissä.  
"Ei ihan sellaset tuparit ku olin ajatellu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos vaan yritetään unohtaa sun faija ja nauttia tästä illasta?" ehdottaa huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larin halauksesta ja koettaa hymyillä.  
"Yritetään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sipaisee Eliasta poskesta ja vastaa tämän hymyyn.  
"Hyvä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Teillä olikin sitten vähän erikoisempaa tää tupariohjelma", koettaa keventää tunnelmaa sohvalta käsin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"Sori... tosta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei toi Sebastianin vierailu kuulunu suunnitelmiin", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Jannea kädestä ja tuntee syyllisyyttä siitä, mitä äsken tapahtui.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Painaa suukon Iidan poskelle tietämättömänä, että Sebastian saapui paikalle Iidan puheiden takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos pelattais vaikka korttia?" ehdottaa kaikille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pelataan vaan", sanoo hymyillen ollen valmis tekemään mitä vain, että Elias unohtaa tämän faijan vierailun.  
  
**Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin Amandassa...  
  
Sebastian**  
  
On juuri lopettelemassa työpäiväänsä ja laittaa takkia ylleen. On kiukkuinen kuin mikä Eliaksen itsepäisen käytöksen vuoksi. On soitellut monelle eri taholle ja kysynyt ohjeita, miten pojan kanssa toimia, jotta saisi tämän takaisin kotiin ja pois Larin luota. Joka suunnasta on saanut vastauksen, ettei täysi-ikäisen tekemisiin voi enää isänä puuttua.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On ollut syömässä Amandassa Jannen kanssa, mutta tämän piti yhtäkkiä lähteä takaisin harjoittelupaikkaansa selvittämään jotakin aiheuttamaansa sotkua. Lopettelee siis yksin ateriaansa ja miettii, menisikö tapaamaan Eliasta vai soittaisiko tälle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saatuaan takin päällensä lähtee kohti ulko-ovea. Katsellessaan Amandassa ruokailemassa olevia huomaa eräässä pöydässä Iidan. Suuntaa tämän luokse ja istahtaa samaan pöytään.  
"Mitäs sä täällä yksin teet?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee, kun huomaa Sebastianin istuvan seuraansa.  
"Oltiin Jannen kaa syömässä, mut sen piti yhtäkkii lähtee töihin", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Riisuu takkinsa tuolin selkänojalle.  
"Mitäs muuten kuuluu? Ei olla oikein ehditty jutella viime aikoina."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mulla menee ihan hyvin, koulussa ja muutenkin", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Et... Eliasta oo nähny?" kysyy varovasti katsoen Iidaa suoraan silmiin. "Mä en ymmärrä, miten siitä on tullu niin itsepäinen!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vakavoituu Sebastianin ottaessa Eliaksen puheeksi.  
"Oon mä sitä nähnyt... ja Laria", aloittaa varovasti toivoen, ettei mies räjähdä, kun mainitsi Larin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Mulkaisee Iidaa tämän mainitessa Larin, eihän kysynyt tältä Larista, vaan pojastaan.  
"Aikooko Elias ihan vakavissaan jäädä sinne rotanloukkoon?" kysyy tuhahtaen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti Sebastianin reaktiolle sanoihinsa.  
"Kyllä se vaikuttaa tosi päättäväiseltä", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Elias on aina ollu fiksu ja tehny töitä haaveidensa eteen. Sen ampumisen jälkeen tuntuu, et se on unohtanu haaveet ulkomailla asumisesta ja hyvästä urasta... Nyt se aikoo tyytyä... Lariin!" kivahtaa ja tuntee, kuinka kiukku alkaa jälleen nostaa päätään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen ja toivoo, ettei Sebastian kiinnitä muiden asiakkaiden huomiota hieman turhan kovalla äänellään.  
"Elias on jostain syystä tosi varma, että ilman Laria sen elämä on todella kurja", sanoo sitten, kun mieleensä palaa kaikki Eliaksen kanssa käymänsä keskustelut.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sitä se on jauhanu sieltä sairaalasta pääsyn jälkeen ja paljon!" tuhahtaa ja vilkaisee itsekin ympärilleen. Ei missään nimessä halua, että muut paikallaolijat kuulevat kovin henkilökohtaisen keskustelun.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Se on ollut muutekin erilainen sen jälkeen, kun heräsi sairaalasta", miettii, "ja puhuu välillä tosi outoja."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaa helpottuneena, kun Iida on huomannut Eliaksessa samoja piirteitä.  
"Helpottavaa kuulla, etten oo ainoa, jolle se on puhunu outoja ja käyttäytyny oudosti", toteaa helpottuneena, mutta ahdistuu sitten hieman. "Onkohan Elias... mieleltään sairas?" kysyy Iidalta vakavana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei ole tullut edes ajatelleeksi, että Eliaksella voisi olla jotain vikaa päässään. Ajatus tuntuu todella pelottavalta.  
"Ei kai sentään..." sanoo epäröivänä.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee epäröinnin Iidan äänessä.  
"Pitäskö meidän kuitenkin koettaa järkätä sille jotain... apua?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ootsä ihan varma, et sellanen olis oikee ratkasu?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Miettii hetken kulmat kurtussa.  
"Se vois olla hyvä keino saada Lari jättämään Elias rauhaan", mutisee ääneen.  
  
**Iida**

"Miten niin?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa, kun ei oikein ymmärrä, mitä Sebastian tarkoittaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa hymähtäen päätään.  
"Kunhan mietin ääneen", toteaa Iidalle. "Mitä kaikkea se Elias on sulle puhunu? Mietin vaan, että kertooko se kaikille samoja juttuja?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yrittää muistella, mitä kaikkea Elias on sanonut.  
"No ainakin mulle on välillä tullut sellanen olo, et ihan kuin se tietäis jotain, mitä tulevaisuudessa tulee tapahtuun..." aloittaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Se on useemman kerran maininnu Lontoon ja yksinäisyyden", kertoo Eliaksesta. "Mut eihän se vaan voi tietää, mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuu?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää, kun muistaa itsekin Eliaksen maininneen samoja asioita.  
"Jos se vaan on nähnyt jonkun tosi todentuntuisen unen tai jotain..." miettii, kun ei mikään muu selitys tunnu järkevältä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sen on täytyny olla aikamoinen uni, kun saa Eliaksen käyttäytymään noin", sanoo päätään pyöritellen. "Mitä mieltä sä oot siitä sen säädöstä sen Väänäsen kanssa?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Liikahtaa tuolillaan vähän epämukavana.  
"Mä lupasin Eliakselle, että yritän tulla Larin kanssa toimeen", myöntää, "mut onhan mulla epäilykseni ollut koko ajan, kun ottaa huomioon kaiken, mitä Lari on aiemmin tehnyt..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Oonko mä sun mielestä ihan metsikössä sen ajatuksen kanssa, et Väänänen ei tuu tekemään Eliasta onnelliseks?" kysyy Iidalta ja toivoo saavansa tytön puolelleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sulla on tosi hyvä syy olla tota mieltä", vastaa, "mut eiks loppupeleissä se oo Eliaksen päätös..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Onhan se..." myöntää Iidalle ja on hetken hiljaa. "Mä en halua, et Elias joutuu seuraamaan sivusta, jos Lari palaa vanhoille teille. En mäkään kerrasta päässy siitä kaikesta eroon ja viel nykysinkin mietin välillä, et oishan ryöstöillä saadut rahat helppoa lisää."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökyttää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Elias kyllä kivenkovaa väittää, että Lari on muuttunut, mutta mistä sitä tietää..." huokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökyttää tyytyväisenä.  
"Kerran varas, aina epäilty", hymähtää miettien omaa historiaansa. "Jos mä kysysin vaikka joltain psykologilta neuvoja?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"En mä oikein tiiä... Tuntuu ikävävältä toimia Eliaksen selän takana, kun mä kuitenkin lupasin sille", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei kai kysymisestä mitään haittaa oo?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei kai", huokaisee ja toivoo vain, että Sebastian ja Elias saisivat sovittua.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ottaa pöydältä puhtaan servetin alkaen pyöritellä sitä käsissään.  
"Mä en toisaalta voi sillekään ajatukselle mitään, et entäs jos Elias onkin oikeessa ja siit tulee yksinäinen ilman Laria?" tunnustaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin... Mut voisko se oikeesti olla mahdollista, et Elias ihan tosissaan tietää jotain tulevaisuudesta?" pohtii.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Miten se vois olla mahdollista?" kysyy Iidalta. "Sehän tarkottas jonkinlaista aikamatkailua ja se menee jo höpöhöpö-jutuksi!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa lyhyesti.  
"Oot oikeessa, ei me missään kirjassa eletä", hymähtää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin pelkälle ajatukselle moisesta.  
"No ei onneksi, vaikka välillä aikamoista draamaa eletäänkin."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niinpä..." huokaisee, "pitäsikö sun yrittää vielä kerran puhua Eliakselle?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Meidän keskusteluista ei oo viime aikoina seurannu mitään hyvää, pikemminki päinvastoin. Elias kokee, et mä yritän pakottaa sitä ulkomaille, vaikka koetan vaan pitää sen omaa unelmaa elossa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti ja korjaa asentoaan tuolilla.  
"Ootsä kyllä ihan oikeessa, mut jos sä kuitenkin vielä yrittäisit selittää sille, et sä et oo pakottamassa Eliasta mihinkään?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaa ja tietää Iidan olevan oikeassa.  
"Mulla vaan kilahtaa joka kerta, kun Elias mainitsee sen juipin nimen", myöntää Iidalle. "Mut kai mun täytyy viel yrittää, en mä haluu menettää Eliasta mun ja pikkupoikien elämästä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ihan oikee päätös", kannustaa Sebastiania, "ei meistä kukaan halua Eliasta menettää."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Voisit sä kysyä, suostusko se tapaamaan mua vaik täällä?" ehdottaa Iidalle. "Toimisit vähän niinkun rauhantekijänä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Totta kai mä voin kysyä", vastaa, "mitä vaan, et te saisitte sovittua."  
  
**Sebastian**

  
"Kiitos", toteaa hyvillään Iidalle.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin Iida on saanut suostuteltua vastahakoisen Eliaksen tapaamaan Sebastianin Amandassa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sekavin mielin Amandaan sisälle ja vilkuilee joko faijansa on paikalla. Suostui tapaamiseen vain koska Iida sitä ehdotti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Odottelee hermostuneena poikaansa Amandan tiskillä, ja kun viimein huomaa tämän astuvan sisään, huokaisee helpotuksesta ja menee tätä vastaan.  
"Terve."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohteliaisuudesta hymyilee väkinäisesti ja tervehtii nyökkäämällä.  
"Mitäs sulle?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Viittoo Eliasta kohti yhtä majatalon pöydistä.  
"Mä haluaisin vielä yrittää jutella sun kanssa", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et siis aio kalauttaa multa tajua pois ja roudata takahuoneen kautta johonkin vinkuintiaan menevään koneeseen?" kysyy sarkastisena ja lähtee kohti tyhjää pöytää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Älä nyt oo noin dramaattinen", tuhahtaa Eliakselle ja istuutuu sitten alas tuolille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu isäänsä vastapäätä.  
"Mulla nyt ei totta puhuen oo hirveen suuret odotukset tältä tapaamiselta", tunnustaa suoraan samalla, kun riisuu takkiaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Jos nyt edes yritettäis", sanoo huokaisten ja viittoo tarjoilijaa tuomaan aiemmin tilaamansa oluet pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä yritän, jos sä yrität kans?" ehdottaa sopuisampana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sopii mulle", sanoo ja toivoo, että kaikki menee hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rentoutuu hieman.  
"Mitäs pikkubroideille?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tarjoilija tuo oluet, joista ottaa toisen.  
"Ne on sua kaipailleet", vastaa, "on kuulemma tylsää, kun sä et leiki niiden kanssa enää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää tarjoilijalle kiitokset.  
"Mä voisin joku päivä tulla kylään? Tai ottaa broidit meille?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Eliaksen "meille" särähtää pahasti korvaansa, mutta tekee parhaansa, ettei näytä sitä.  
"Kyllä ne sut mielellään näkisi", vastaa ottamatta kantaa siihen, missä näkeminen tapahtuisi. Ei missään nimessä haluaisi kaksosia lähellekään Laria.  
  
**Elias**

"Jos mä tulisin huomenna käymään?" ehdottaa, koska arvelee, ettei Sebastian suostu Alexia ja Oliveria vielä päästämään Larin ja itsensä luo. "Voisin käydä vaik Mäkkärin kautta?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias lupautuu käymään.  
"Hyvä homma", sanoo, "ja ehkä tän kerran voidaan syödä kaikki oikeen epäterveellisesti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hyvillään, että jutustelu arkipäiväisistä asioista sentään sujuu.  
"Mitäs sulle itelles kuuluu? Uskaltautuu kysymään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Noh, duunia pukkaa", vastaa pojalleen ja alkaa vähän rentoutua, "sekä Amadeuksessa että kotona."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä sun pitäs etsiä itteles joku nainen?" ehdottaa naurahtaen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Niin, olishan se ihan mukavaa", sanoo, "mut ei meikäläisen aika oikein riitä sellaisen etsimiseen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl me voidaan pikkubroidit hoitaa, jos haluut lähtee katsastamaan markkinoita?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Noh, katotaan", mutisee, koska ei todellakaan halua suostua Eliaksen tarjoukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan faijansa epämääräisille vastauksille.  
"Mikä on?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei mikään", vakuuttaa ja hörppää oluestaan.  
  
**Elias**

Päättää antaa sovun nimissä asian olla, vaikka on ihan varma, ettei Sebastian kerro, mikä oikeasti vaivaa. Ottaa hörpyn oluestaan ja jää pyörittelemään lasia kädessään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pöytään laskeutuu hiljaisuus, joka ei ole järjin mukava.  
"No, ootko sä miettiny yhtään, et mitä aiot ruveta tekemään?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aloin lukemaan pääsykokeisiin", aloittaa kertomaan. "Meinasin kokeilla pääsisinkö lääketieteelliseen, yrityspolitiikka ja johtaminen, kun ei enää kiinnosta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuristaa kulmiaan, kun Elias sanoo, ettei tätä enää kiinnostaa yrityspolitiikka ja johtaminen.  
"No mikäs siinä nyt on?" ihmettelee, "sitähän sä nimenomaan oot halunnu mennä opiskelemaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon tajunnu, et haluun auttaa ihmisiä, en riistää niiltä", toteaa ja ottaa pitkän kulauksen tuopistaan. "Lääkäri on arvostettu ammatti ja siinä saa tavata erilaisia ihmisiä. Yrityspolitiikka... No se kuulostaa aika kylmältä ja yksinäiseltä."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No, onhan se totta", toteaa ja hörppää taas olutta, "mut mistä sulle tollanen kamala yksinäisyydenpelko on edes tullu yhtäkkiä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskositkohan sä, jos kertosin?" hymähtää ääneen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei sitä voi tietää, ellet sä yritä", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja miettii, mitä kertoisi, ei ainakaan totuutta.  
"Sen ampumisen jälkeen siel sairaalassa... ennen kun heräsin, koin jonkinlaisen... aikamatkan tai jotain. Siis unessa. Siinä mä olin saavuttanu ne kaikki unelmat, mitä mulla on ollu... Enkä mä ollu onnellinen siitä menestyksestä, vaan mä olin todella yksinäinen."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta tarkkaan, kun tämä puhuu, ja mieleensä tulee, miten miettivät Iidan kanssa vastaavaa.  
"Mut sehän oli vaan uni, ei sillä ole todellisuuden kanssa mitään tekemistä", sanoo hieman vähättelevästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä ei, mut se sai kuitenkin mut miettimään tätä alanvaihtoa ja elämää ihan uudesta näkökulmasta. Siinä... unessa mä en halunnu tavata mun perhettä, etenkään sua ja mä pidin sua syyllisenä siihen, et mä olin kyllä kouluttautunu ja tehny asiat sun mieliks, mut en ollu eläny."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ollenkaan pidä siitä, mitä Elias seuraavana sanoo.  
"Senkö takia sä laitat niin paljon hanttiin, koska oot sitä mieltä, että _mä_ pilaan sun elämän?" kysyy pöyristyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Niinhän sä teit..._ miettii happamana mielessään.  
"Mä yritän kertoo sulle mun ajatuksista, ja sä vedät herneet nenään, hienoo faija", tyytyy tuhahtamaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mutta kun mä en vaan ymmärrä, miten sä voit yhden unen perusteella laittaa kaikki päätökses uusiks", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten mä oon saattanu unohtaa, et oot tommonen jäärä!" puuskahtaa ärtyneenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ja mitähän mä nyt olen muka tehnyt?" kysyy turhautuneena. Miksi kaikki keskusteluyritykset Eliaksen kanssa menevät aina enemmän tai vähemmän pieleen?  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Yrität sä ees ymmärtää tai kuunnella mua? Vai eikö sun mielestä mieltään saa muuttaa, jos kokee vaihtoehdon paremmaksi kun mitä alun perin on ajatellu?" kysyy napakasti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Yritänhän mä ja totta kai mieltään saa muuttaa, mutta kun mä en vaan ymmärrä sun syitä niihin muutoksiin", tokaisee, "sä näet jonkun ihme unen ja sen perustella laitat kaikki uusiksi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskosit sä, jos mä sanosin, et oon eläny tän elämän jo kerran ja sain uuden mahdollisuuden palata tekemään asiat toisin?" heittää ilmaan totuuden tietäen, ettei faijansa usko tuon olevan edes mahdollista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuijottaa poikaansa kuin hullua hetken, kunnes naurahtaa.  
"Älä viitti, sä tiedät itsekin, ettei tollasessa oo mitään järkeä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tyytyy vaan hymähtämään vastaukseksi.  
"Mun on pakko kuitenkin kysyä yhtä asiaa", aloittaa varovasti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
"No kysy pois", sanoo aavistamatta, mitä pojallaan on mielessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyseenalaistasitko sä mun päätöstä näin paljon, jos Lari ei ois kuviossa mukana?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Olemuksensa hieman kiristyy aina, kun poikansa mainitsee Larin. Huokaisee.  
"Mä en tiennyt, et Larilla on jotain tekemistä sun päätökselle vaihtaa opiskelualaa."  
  
**Elias**

"Ei olekaan, mutta se sen sijaan tukee mua, päätin mä mitä tahansa, eikä järjestä poliisikulustelua asiasta", heittää sarkastisena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No kai mä nyt saan ihmetellä mun pojan mielenmuutosta, kun sä olet vuosikausia ollu kiinnostunut yritysjohtamisesta etkä ikinä mistään lääkiksestä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saa ihmetellä, en mä sitä tarkottanu", huokaa itsekin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Se Lariko sun päähän on tollasta saanut?" syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, Larissa sun mielestä syy..." huokaa ja juo tuoppinsa tyhjäksi. "Jos sä joskus ihan oikeesti haluisit tutustua Lariin ihmisenä, niin huomaisit, miten ihana ja mahtava tyyppi se on. Et aina syyttäs sitä..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ota poikansa sanoja Larin ihanuudesta kuuleviin korviinsa.  
"Eli Lari siis ei ole syypää sun mielenmuutoksiin?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei", vastaa lyhyesti. "Muuten kun et sitä mä en haluu menettää."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Eiköhän se oo tullu jo selväks..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä ikinä ollu rakastunu?" kysyy isältään vakavana. "Silleen ihan oikeesti ja syvästi?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan miettiessään, miten Eliaksen kysymys liittyy mihinkään. Ei voi sanoa ikinä olleensa palavasti rakastunut yhtään keneenkään.  
"Mitä sä nyt oikeen ajat takaa?" kysyy epäluuloisena, vaikka pahat aavistukset nousevatkin mieleensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vastaa nyt vaan", pyytää nätisti haluamatta nälviä tai tiuskia.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On edelleen epäluuloinen, mutta päättää tehdä niin kuin poikansa haluaa.  
"No en", sanoo vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Elias**

"Uskot sä mua, jos mä sanon, et mä oon", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No kuka sellasta tossa iässä vielä muka tietää", hymähtää vähättelevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai... Onks siihen sit olemassa joku ikä?" kysyy aavistuksen näsäviisaasti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee poikansa äänensävylle.  
"Et sä voi mitenkään tietää, että se pikkurikollinen on mukamas joku sun elämäs rakkaus", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miksei se vois olla?" heittää vastakysymyksen ja ärsyyntyy suunnattomasti sanasta pikkurikollinen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä oon ihan varma, että sulle on jossain joku paljon parempi jätkä", tokaisee tajuamatta, miten ärsyyntynyt Elias on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et voi olla tosissas!" ärähtää ja liikahtaa ärtyneenä tuolillaan. "Jos sä kerta oot noin varma asiasta, ni käy ettimässä mulle se sun mielestä 'unelmien poikaystävä'!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kyllä mä voin käydä", sanoo heti, sillä on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa, jotta saa poikansa pysymään erossa Larista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei odottanut Sebastianin oikeasti ottavan heittoaan vakavasti. "Et oo tosissas?" huokaa ja hieroo ohimoitaan. Keskustelu sai juuri odottamattoman suunnan ja mielessään käy, että faija oikeasti alkaa järjestää sokkotreffejä tai pahimmassa tapauksessa lähettää sulhoehdokkaita soittamaan ovikelloa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Elias vaikuttaa jokseenkin jäkeltyneeltä sanoistaan.  
"Olen mä tosissani", vakuuttaa ja alkaakin jo miettiä, miten voisi parhaiten löytää jonkun kunnollisen miehen pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Tästähän se riemu repeää..._ miettii mielessään.  
"Faija, ei! En mä tosissani ollu!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Oon aika varma, että jos sä valkkaisit vaikka ekan, joka tulee kadulla vastaan, olis sekin parempi ku se sun Laris", hymähtää.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä olen varsin tyytyväinen tähän mun nykyiseen ja toivottavasti loppuikäiseen valintaani", näpäyttää takaisin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Niin, ehkä sä oot tota mieltä nyt", tuhahtaa ja jättää loput lauseestaan sanomatta, koska uskoo Eliaksen ymmärtävän muutenkin. Hörppää lisää olutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot oikeesti päättäny tehdä kaikkes, et me Larin kanssa erottas", huokaa ääneen. "Must tuntuu, ettei mulla oo sulle enää mitään sanottavaa, sä et usko tai halua ymmärtää mua ja olla onnellinen mun puolesta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sun hyvinvointias mä tässä pelkästään ajattelen", parahtaa ja päättää sitten kertoa, mitä on poikansa seläntakana puuhaillut.  
"Oon tällä viikolla jutellu Merin kanssa", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo nousemassa pöydästä, mutta jää istumaan kuullessaan adoptioäitinsä nimen.  
"Toivottavasti se on takonu sulle järkee päähän..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan poikansa sanoja.  
"Sen mielestä olis mukavaa, jos sä muuttaisit Brysseliin", toteaa rauhallisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee hetki, kun tajuaa Sebastianin sanat. Nousee seisomaan pöydän ääressä ja tuijottaa vihaisena faijaansa.  
"Sä oot uskomaton kusipää!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Nyt siistit vähän suutas ja rauhotut", komentaa poikaansa, joka käytöksellään häiritsee jo muita majatalossa ruokailevia asiakkaita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vähät välittää muista ihmisistä majatalossa.  
"Mä oon aikuinen, sä et VOI järjestellä enää mun elämää mun selän takana!" kohottaa ääntään kiukkuisena.  
  
**Sebastian**

"Ikäs puolesta ehkä, mutta toi sun käytökses kertoo kyllä jotain ihan muuta", sanoo tiukasti ja tarttuu Eliasta käsivarresta vetääkseen tämän takaisin istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repii kättään irti faijansa otteesta.  
"Päästä irti", sihahtaa hampaidensa välistä katsoen faijaansa silmät vihasta loimuten. "Sä et haluu tehdä tästä yhtään julkisempaa kun tää jo on", sanoo hiljempaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Nyt sä jätkä istut alas!" komentaa ja alkaa itsekin suuttua, "tai sä lähdet sinne Brysseliin vaikka väkisin!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mee ite sinne Brysseliin!" ärähtää takaisin eikä tee elettäkään istuakseen alas.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nousee itsekin ylös ja tarttuu uudestaan Eliasta käsivarresta.  
"Nyt me lähetään häiritsemästä muita asiakkaita", tokaisee kiukkuisena ja lähtee raahaamaan poikaansa majatalon ulko-ovea kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Penkit ja pöydät kolisevat, kun törmää niihin tahtomattaan faijansa raahatessa itseään pihalle majatalosta. Tietää tämän olevan oikeassa siinä, ettei riita kuulu ulkopuolisille, joten tyytyy seuraamaan Sebastiania hiljaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On tyytyväinen edes siitä, että Elias tulee mukisematta mukaansa ja pysyy hiljaa. Ovien ulkopuolella päästää pojastaan irti ja tuijottaa tätä vihaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei aio sanoa enää sanaakaan, joten tuijottaa faijaansa vihaisesti takaisin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Elias näköjään päättää aloittaa hiljaisen tuijotuskilpailun. Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Millon susta tuli tollanen jääräpää, joka ei kuuntele järkipuhetta?" mutisee lähes itsekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Paraskin puhumaan", mutisee takaisin.  
  
**Sebastian**

"Ai miten niin?" tivaa välittömästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mitään", toteaa kääntyen lähteäkseen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Elias kääntää selkänsä. Lähtee poikansa perään, sillä ei ole valmis antamaan periksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Sebastianin seuraavan itseään joten pysähtyy.  
"Oliks sulla oikeesti vielä jotain mielenpäällä?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Oli", tokaisee Eliaksen pysähtyessä, "lähetkö sä Brysseliin vai et?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En!" tiuskaisee vastauksen. "Mä soitan mutsille ja ilmotan, et sä oot menettäny järkes ja et en tasan mene sinne muuta kun sillon tällön kyläilemään."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hakee kärsivällisyyttä poikansa uppiniskaisuuden takia.  
"No jos ei Bryssel, niin sitten Lontoo", sanoo jääräpäisenä, "siellä on erinomainen yliopisto just sulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"EI!" huutaa ääneen. "Mä luen lääkkiksen pääsykokeisiin ja piste!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kiristelee hampaitaan.  
"Sä oot aina halunnu Lontooseen", ärähtää, "nyt olis tilaisuus, mutta ei, kun se helvetin Lari estää sua menemästä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei jaksa enää kuunnella Sebastianin syytöksiä ja yrittää puollustella omia päätöksiään. Kääntyy sanaakaan sanomatta pois päin isästään ja lähtee määrätietoisesti kävelemään pois tämän luota.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Elias!" huutaa kiukkuisena poikansa perään, kun tämä kääntää selkänsä ja lähtee pois tilanteesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunkee kädet taskuihinsa ja jatkaa kävelyä välittämättä faijansa huudoista. Pahin kiukku on alkanut laantumaan ja tilanne on tullut suru siitä, ettei Sebastian näillä näkymin ikinä tulisi hyväksymään Laria.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Et nyt lähde mihinkään ennen ku ollaan selvitetty tää juttu!" yrittää vielä karjua, vaikka Elias tuskin on enää halukas keskustelemaan. Huokaisee ja haroo turhautuneena hiuksiaan. _Sä lähdet ulkomaille, vaikka se olis mun viimeinen teko..._ päättää mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hartiansa lysähtää kasaan ja katsoo eteensä näkemättä kunnolla mitään. Ei aio antaa isälleen periksi, eikä itkeä tämän tyhmyyden vuoksi.  
  
**Muutama viikko myöhemmin…  
  
Lari**  
  
On juuri miettimässä, mitä ruokaa voisi tänään tehdä, kun kuulee postiluukun kolahtavan. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, sillä päiväposti ja ilmaisjakelulehdet ovat jo tulleet. Lähtee kävelemään ovelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo sohvalla viltin alla tv:tä. Kuluneiden viikkojen aikana on käynyt useita kertoja mielessään läpi faijansa kanssa käymäänsä keskustelua. Toisaalta on hyvillään, ettei Sebastianista ole kuulunut mitään, mutta on joutunut myöntämään, että ikävöi tätä ja pikkuveljiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa lattialla olevat postit käsiinsä ja ällistyy, kun tutkii niitä ja tajuaa, mitä ne ovat: kaksi lentolippua sekä Lontooseen että Brysseliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään ja tajuaa, ettei Lari olekaan olohuoneessa enää. Nousee istumaan ja laittaa viltin sohvalle.  
"Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun olettaa lippujen olevan Eliakselle ja itselleen, mutta kun tutkii niitä vielä tarkemmin, hymynsä haihtuu hyvin nopeasti. Sykkeensä kohoaa, ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni ahdistuksesta. Ei kuule Eliaksen huhuiluja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja venyttelee. Lähtee katsomaan onko Lari keittiössä. Pysähtyy eteiseen jossa Lari seisoo.  
"Tuliks posti?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee viimein Eliaksen äänen, kun tämä saapuu eteiseen. Vilkaisee poikaystäväänsä ilmeettömänä.  
"Millon sä ajattelit mulle kertoo?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja siirtyy lähemmäs Laria.  
"Ai mitä?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä oot lähdössä reissuun jonkun Jarnon kanssa", vastaa pettyneenä ja tyrkkää lentoliput Eliaksen kouraan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa lentolippukasan käteensä ja katselee niitä hetken. Huomaa, että kädessään on liput niin Lontooseen kuin Brysseliinkin. Toinen lippu on omalla nimellään, mutta toisessa koreilevaa Jarno Virtasta ei tunne. Mieleensä nousee muistikuva faijastaan, joka aikoi etsiä täydellisen poikakaverin, ja valahtaa kalpeaksi.  
"Ei hemmetti!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen kasvoja ja huomaa, miten tämä kalpenee. Arvelee sen johtuvan siitä, että tämä jäi kiinni, eikä osaa kuvitellakaan, että lippujen takana on yksinomaan Sebastian.  
"No, miten pitkään sä oot tota tapaillu?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu ajatuksistaan Larin kysymykseen ja jää tuijottamaan tätä ihmeissään.  
"Tapaillu? Ketä?" kysyy hämmentyneenä, eikä osaa aavistaakkaan, etteikö Lari ymmärtäisi lippujen olevan faijansa tekosia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No tota Jarnoa!" parahtaa ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan ärsyyntyneenä, kun Elias esittää tietämätöntä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria hölmistyneenä ja hetken päästä ymmärtää, että Lari ei tajunnut lippujen olevan Sebastianilta. Ei mahda itselleen mitään, vaan alkaa naureskella tilanteen koomisuudelle.  
"En mä tapaile ketään", saa sanottua hekottelunsa lomasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pöyristyy, kun Elias alkaa nauraa, mikä ei helpota ärsytystään.  
"Ai et? Kuka toi Jarno sitten on ja miks sä oot lähössä sen kanssa ulkomaille?" tivaa kiukkuisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nakkaa liput naulakon päälle ja pyörittää päätään.  
"Toi Jarno kukalie on faijan hommaama 'unelmien poikaystävä'..." vastaa ja kietoo kätensä Larin kaulan ympärille lepytelläkseen tätä. "Mut sä oot kyl sulonen mustasukkasena."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun saa Eliaksen kaulaansa, eikä tämän selitykset vielä riitä vastaukseksi.  
"No onks se sitten sellanen?" kysyy, kun arvelee, että Eliaksen on täytynyt nähdä kyseinen Jarno, jos kerran tietää, että tämä on Sebastianin löydös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja pyörittää päätään.  
"Mulle on tässä maailmassa tasan yksi ihminen, joka on mulle täydellinen, ja se oot sä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä siis et oo menossa mihinkään ton tyypin kanssa?" varmistaa ja päätyy kietomaan kätensä Eliaksen ympärille hieman huojentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En, en ton enkä kenkään mun kun sun", vastaa ja painautuu halaamaan Laria. "Me kinattiin faijan kanssa ja se sai mun tyhmästä heitosta ajatuksen ettiä mulle sua paremman poikaystävän..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee kuullessaan Eliaksen kinanneen taas Sebstianin kanssa.  
"Ehkä se olis mua parempi..." mutisee hiljaa. Jonku muu poikaystävä ei taatusti aiheuttaisi niin paljon riitaa Eliaksen ja Sebastianin välille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en tiedä, miten mä saan välit faijaan korjattua", tunnustaa ja tietää äänestään kuultavan surun. "Mä rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee pahaa, kun Elias kuulostaa niin surulliselta, ja tiukentaa otettaan tästä.  
"Niin mäkin sua", sanoo ja painaa suukon pojan hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks, jos mä oon ollu viime päivinä vaisu..." toteaa Larille painautuessaan tätä vasten. "Mä en halunnu kaataa tota faijan kaa käytyä keskustelua kokonaan sun niskaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä vähän ihmettelin, mut en sit viittiny udella", toteaa Eliaksen vaisuuteen, "ja sori, kun mä epäilin, et sulla on joku toinen..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa lentoliput naulakon päältä ja katsoo niitä tuhahtaen.  
"Saiskohan noi toiset liput vaihdettua sun nimelle?" miettii. "Faija sais nenilleen ja tajuis, ettei meitä yksillä lentolipuilla eroteta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Tai sitten hommataan ihan omat liput?" miettii, koska ei halua katsella yhtään ainoaa lippua, jossa lukee väärä nimi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se vois olla järkevintä", toteaa ja antaa liput Larille. "Heitä noi roskiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle hymyillen ja kun saa liput käsiinsä, repii ne keskeltä kahtia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
"Sä oot mun", sanoo ja lähtee sitten viemään lippuja lähimpään roskikseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu järjettömän hyvältä kuulla Larin sanat ja lähteekin tämän perään.  
  
**Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin Sebastianin luona…** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
Vilkaisee kelloa ja miettii, että ennättäisi käydä lenkillä ennen kuin kaksoset pitäisi hakea päiväkodista. Siirtyy eteiseen pukemaan päälleen ulkovaatteita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo Sebastianin ovella ja miettii varmaan sadannetta kertaa saman päivän aikana, että mitä oikein kuvittelee saavuttavansa. Mutta Eliaksen takia on pakko yrittää, meni syteen tai saveen. Soittaa päättäväisenä ovikelloa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa juuri lenkkarit jalkaansa, kun ovikello soi. Ei odota ketään, mutta mielessään käy, josko Elias tulisi muuttokuorman kanssa kotiin. Avaa oven ja huomaa oven takana Larin.  
"Sä?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei odottanutkaan saavansa lämmintä vastaanottoa. Tuijottaa Sebastiania ilmekään värähtämättä.  
"Olisko sulla hetki aikaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sulle ei ole!" ärähtää ja aikoo vetää oven Larin nenän edestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarraa kiinni oveen ennen kuin se ehtii sulkeutua.  
"Mut Eliakselle varmaan on", tokaisee ja yrittää pitää ärtymyksensä kurissa, "ja tää liittyy siihen."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vakavoituu ja avaa oven jälleen auki päästäen Larin sisälle.  
"Onks Eliakselle sattunu jotain?" kysyy aavistuksen hätääntyneenä. Mieleensä ei juolahda ajatus, että Elias olisi pahoilla mielin itsestään johtuvista syistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei siinä mielessä, miten sä todennäkösesti kuvittelet", vastaa astuessaan sisälle asuntoon. Arvelee kaksosten olevan joko poissa tai nukkumassa, kun sisällä on hiljaista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaa helpotuksesta, mutta jää vakavana odottamaan, mitä asiaa Larilla oikeastaan on.  
"Miksei Elias ite tullu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sillä ei oo aikomustakaan jutella sulle enää", vastaa rauhallisena ja tarkkailee Sebastianin reaktioita, "eikä se tiedä, et mä oon täällä."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin sanoille ja pyörittää päätään.  
"Kyl Elias viel tajuaa, että paras paikka sille on joko Lontoossa tai Brysselissä", vastaa itsevarmasti. "Sitä paitsi se sais sinne todella hienostunutta ja hyvää seuraa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää mielessään, kun Sebastian mainitsee Lontoon, Brysselin ja hienostuneen seuran.  
"Ne lentoliput meni jo roskiin", ilmoittaa esittäen hyväntuulista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei jumalauta!" parahtaa kuullessaan, että liput on revitty! "Sä helvetin kusipää et ees näyttäny lippuja Eliakselle?" tiuskaisee ollessaan varma, ettei Elias lippuja ikinä saanut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Sebastian alkaa raivota.  
"Se oli kuule Eliaksen ihan oma tahto, että ne meni roskiin", tokaisee eikä enää esitä olevansa hyvällä tuulella.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Alkaa hermostua todenteolla.  
"Elias ei oo sen luontonen, että heittää lentoliput käyttämättömänä pois, etenkin jos on saanut ne lahjaksi ja vieläpä seuralaisen kanssa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se seuralainen se ongelma olikin", tokaisee, "ei Elias haluu lähteä kenenkään tuntemattoman kanssa yhtään mihinkään varsinkaan, kun se tietää sun taka-ajatukset!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ite se sitä kyllä ehdotti!"  
  
**Lari**

"Mitä tarkalleen?" kysyy. On aivan varma, että Elias ei ole ehdottanut sen enempää ulkomaanmatkaa kuin jonkun toisen miehen seuraakaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Vai ei se kertonu sulle, et pyysi mua ettimään sille hyvän poikaystävän?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sebastianin virne ärsyttää.  
"Kyllä se kerto, että kyseinen heitto oli vitsi", vastaa huokaisten, "ei Elias halua ketään muuta kuin mut."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei se mitään rakkaudesta tiedä, saati siitä kenet haluaa", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä ei", sanoo hivenen vastahakoisesti, "mut sen mä tiedän, et tolla painostuksella sä vaan satutat Eliasta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ai se oon sun mielestä MÄ, joka Eliasta satuttaa?" tuhahtaa halveksien. "Kyllä se niin on, et ennemmin tai myöhemmin sä mokaat, ja sit Elias palaa kotiin, jossa se parantelee haavat ja lentää Eurooppaan", toteaa varmana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää olla välittämättä Sebastianin syytöksistä ja pitäytyä asiassaan, vaikka kuinka ärsyttääkin miehen sanat.  
"Elias on ihan rikki, koska sä et luota siihen yhtään ja järjestelet asioita sen selän takana", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä yritän vaan tehdä mun poikani parhaaksi sillon, kun se ei itse ymmärrä omaa parastaan!" sanoo tiukasti vastaan Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias on täysikänen, sillä on oikeus tehdä omat päätökset ihan itse, oli ne mitä hyvänsä", hymähtää Sebastianille ja huokaisee, koska miehen juttusille tuleminen vaikuttaa täysin hyödyttömältä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Elias ei tartte sua puhemiehekseen", tuhahtaa Larille, kun tämän paasaaminen Eliaksen täysi-ikäisyydestä alkaa ärsyttää. "Mä en aio kuunnella sua enää hetkeekään, joten oo hyvä ja poistu. Elias osaa itse puhua omasta puolestaan!" ärähtää ja avaa ulko-oven Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään turhautunena.  
"Saat sitten syyttää itseäs, kun Elias laittaa täysin välit poikki sun kanssa", ilmoittaa ja astuu ulos avoimesta ovesta käytävään  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria vihaisena ja vetää oven kiinni tämän nenän edestä.


	26. Chapter 26

**Osa 26**  
  
**Seuraavana yönä...** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
Nukkuu syvää unta.  
_Katsoo harmaata miljoonakaupungin vilinää suuren ikkunan lävitse. Ihastelisi maisemaa ääneen, muttei kykene sanomaan sanaakaan. Kääntyy ympäri ja ylpeys rinnassaan kasvaa, kun näkee hulppean toimiston ja pöydän, jonka ääressä Elias istuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On yksin toimistossaan ja selailee juuri saamansa ison tilauksen yksityiskohtia otsa rytyssä. Pureskelee samalla lyijykynäänsä ja on kadottanut ajantajun._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
On tullut tapaamaan Eliasta Lontooseen, mutta tämä ei ehdi näkemään itseään muualla kuin töissä. On huolissaan miehestä, joka vaikuttaa istuvan päivät pitkät työhuoneessaan. Arvelee löytäneensä oikean oven valtavasta rakennuksesta ja astuu koputtamatta sisään._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Astuu kohti työpöytää, muttei pysty koskettamaan sitä, saati kehumaan Eliasta tämän saavutuksesta. Tyrmistyy huomatessaan Jannen astuvan toimistoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseen papereista ja huomaa Jannen astuneen sisään toimistoonsa. Nousee paikaltaan ja lähtee Jannea kohden.  
"Sä tulit jo?" kysyy ja vilkaisee kelloa tajuten, että Jannen kone on laskeutunut jo aikoja sitten._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen ilmeisesti kadonneelle ajantajulle.  
"Meitsi on melkeen puoltuntii myöhässä", hymähtää, "aikamoinen kompleksi tää sun paikkas."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Kävelee Jannen ja Eliaksen luokse ja heiluttaa kättään näiden silmien edessä. Kummallakaan ei ilme värähdä, ja jää kädet puuskassa seuraamaan tapahtumia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onhan tää..." tunnustaa ja katsele ympärilleen. "Mut kyl tänne pääseminen on vaatinu älyttömästi työtä. Kaikki muu elämä onkin sitten vähän päässyt unohtumaan", tunnustaa Jannelle ja viittoo tätä käymään peremmälle ja istumaan._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Nyökyttelee ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Mä toivon, ettet sä sitä muuta elämää kuitenkaan ihan kokonaan unohda", toteaa huokaisten, vaikka pahoin pelkää, että uutisensa eivät asiaa tule auttamaan.  
"Mut hei, meitsi kuuli, et sä oot saamassa Alexanderista kämppiksen lähiaikona", virnistää istahtaessa tuolille._  
  
****_Sebastian_

 _Alexander Lontooseen? Miettii kulmiaan kurtistaen ja miettii, mikä vuosi mahtaa olla kyseessä. Katselee ympärilleen, muttei löydä seiniltä kalenteria. Huokaisten kävelee Eliaksen työpöydän ääreen ja huomaa eräässä paperissa päivämäärän ja vuosiluvun 2026. Tuijottaa ihmeissään vuosilukua ja alkaa miettiä, että Eliaksen höperehtimiset todentuntuisista tulevaisuus unista alkavat tuntua jokseenkin järkeenkäypiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa päätään pyörittäen.  
"Ai joko se sitä varmana kaikille puhuu?" hymähtää jääden miettimään määrätietoista veljeään. "Mä lupasin vasta harkita asiaa, jos se on faijalle ok."_  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
"No aika varma se asiasta vaikuttaa olevan", sanoo huvittuneena, "ja Oliverin mielestä se on tyhmää." Vakavoituu sitten ja miettii, miten ihmeessä voisi kertoa Eliakselle syyn, miksi tuli käymään..._  
  
**_Elias_**

 _"_ _Mä aina ajattelin, et se on Oliver, joka lähtee maailmalle. Alex oli lapsena sen oloinen, ettei sitä koulunkäynti hirveästi kiinnosta", hymähtää ääneen. "Mut hei, mikäs sut tänne sai lentämään ilman Iidaa?" kysäisee lopulta. On toki iloinen, että Janne tuli käymään, mutta ikinä aikaisemmin tämä ei ole tullut yksin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kävelee takaisin Eliaksen luokse ja katsoo tätä tarkemmin. Silmien alla on tummat varjot, vaikka näennäisesti tämä vaikuttaa rennolta ja iloiselta._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
"Jonkunhan piti jäädä niitä meitsin skidejä paimentamaan", toteaa Iidan poissaoloon, "mut sen mun asia, tota... No, se littyy Lariin."_  
  
**_Elias_**

 _"Montakos niitä nyt olikaan?" kysyy ennen kuin Janne ehtii sanoa, miksi tuli käymään. Kuullessaan Larin nimen istahtaa ja jonkinlainen kupliva odotus ja samalla raastava pelko alkaa jyllätä sisällään. Katsoo Jannea ja koettaa arvailla tämän vakavilta kasvoilta, mitä asiaa tällä on Larista. "Se on menossa naimisiin?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kun Haukkala mainitsee Väänäsen nimen, haluaisi kiljua. Vieläkö se nilkki on Eliaksen elämässä mukana vaikka tämä on Lontoossa!? Ei kuitenkaan saa sanaa suustaan._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
"Kaks", vastaa lasten määrään hiljaa ja pudistaa sitten päätään Eliaksen arvailuille.  
"Ei se sun jälkeen ketään uutta löytänyt", huokaisee, "se oli aika surkee tapaus, kun sen viimeks näin..."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Kuuntelee Jannen sanoja toiveikkaana.  
"Mä oon useesti aatellu soittaa sille ja..." jättää lauseen kesken. "Ois kiva nähdä sitä ja kattoo vieläkö meil ois mahiksia", tunnustaa Jannelle._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Mielensä tekisi ravistella poikaansa ja puhua tälle järkeä!_  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta, koska ei usko pystyvänsä kertomaan, jos näkee tämän toiveikkaat kasvot.  
"Se sai viime syksynä jonkun ihme päähänpiston, et sen pitää löytää elämäänsä jotain ihan uutta ja päätti lähtee Himalajalle jollekin kiipeilyreissulle", aloittaa._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
"Ei toi kuulosta yhtään Larilta", toteaa Jannelle. Ei muista, että Lari olisi koskaan puhunut vuorikiipeilystä. Tämä oli aina kiinnostunu vain jääkiekosta ja salilla käymisestä. Toki edellisestä tapaamisesta on jo useampi vuosi._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
"Lari pyys mua sen mukaan, mut Iida oli sillon vielä ihan rikki siitä keskenmenosta, niin en mä voinu jättää sitä", jatkaa kertomustaan, "se lähti sit yksin eikä oo tullu takaisin..."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Sisäistettyään Jannen sanat ponkaisee ylös tuolistaan jääden katsomaan Jannea vaativana.  
"Miten niin ei tullu takas? Jäiks se sinne asumaan?" tivaa tältä._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Kuunnellessaan Jannen ja Eliaksen keskustelua, miettii voiko olla mahdollista, että sekä itse että Elias näkee samaa unta, mutta vain eri aikaan?_  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään neuvottomana.  
"En mä tiiä, kukaan ei oo kuullu siitä mitään", vastaa haluamatta sanoa ääneen, että Lari ei välttämättä ole enää edes elossa._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Jokin hyvin alkukantainen, kauhistuttava ajatus on hiipimässä mieleensä.  
"Kai se nyt on elossa?" parahtaa kysyä epätoivoisena._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Ei saa mielestään pois ajatusta siitä, että tietää, mitä Janne koettaa Eliakselle kertoa._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Siirtää katseensa Eliaksen epätoivoisiin silmiin.  
"Mä en tiiä", sanoo rehellisesti, "mä oon yrittäny löytää sen, mut viimesin havainto siitä on Nepalista yli kuus kuukautta sitten. Sen jälkeen ei mitään."_  
  
**_Elias_** __  
  
Katsoo Jannea pitkään, ja kun tämän sanat iskeytyvät tajuntaansa, lysähtää istumaan ilmeettömänä.  
  
**Sebastian**

 _Kun näkee poikansa reaktion, haluaisi vain mennä ja halata tätä. Tuntuu järjettömän pahalta nähdä Elias tuossa kunnossa._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Elias reagoi vielä pahemmin kuin odotti. Ei voi olla syyttämättä itseään siitä, että Lari on jossain kadoksissa, ehkä jopa kuollut, kun ei mennyt tämän mukaan tai huomannut jotain merkkejä, että tämä kenties sunnitteli jotain.  
"Mä muistin vast pitkän ajan kuluttuu, mitä Lari sano mulle sillon, kun viimeks nähtiin", huokaisee hiljaa ja laskee katseensa maahan, "en mä sillon tajunnu, et ehkä se vihjas sillä jotain..."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Kyyneleet polttelevat silmäkulmissa, kun kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"Kerro", pyytää ääni värähtäen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuntee jonkinlaisen piston sydämessään, kun katsoo itkun partaalla olevaa Eliasta._  
  
**_Janne_** __  
  
Ei pysty kohtaamaan Eliaksen katsetta.  
"Se pyys mua kertomaan sulle, et se rakastaa sua ja toivoo, et sä oot onnellinen täällä..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Osa 27**  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Kuullessaan, mitä Lari oli pyytänyt kertomaan, purskahtaa lohduttomaan itkuun ja hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On itsekin itkun partaalla katsoessaan Eliaksen lohduttomaa itkua._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Kuulleessan Eliaksen alkavan itkeä, ei enää pysty istumaan paikoillaan, vaan nousee ylös ja menee halaamaan miestä lohduttavasti. Itsellään tekee tiukkaa pidätellä omia kyyneleitään._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Puristaa Jannen puseroa nyrkkeihinsä ja lähes ulvoo ääneen tuskaansa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yrittää epätoivoisesti päästä halaamaan ja lohduttamaan Eliasta siinä onnistumatta._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Ei osaa sanoa mitään, joten tekee vain parhaansa ollakseen Eliaksen tukena._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Pahin itkunpuuska alkaa loppua ja irrottaa otteensa Jannen puserosta.  
"Miks mä en vaan soittanu sille aiemmin?" kysyy onttona._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Astuu kauemmas Eliaksesta, kun tämä alkaa rauhoittua.  
"Niin, mut olis sekin voinu sulle soittaa..." huokaisee, vaikka tietää, ettei Lari halunnut, koska oletti Eliaksen elävän Lontoossa unelmaansa, johon ei tämä itse kuulunut._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
"Ei se ois soittanu... Faijan takia", sanoo värittömänä ja tunteiden vuoristorata kieppuu sisällään. Tyhjyyden tilalla kuplii jonkinlainen raivo. "Helvetin faija!" ärähtää ja nousee tuoliltaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Eliaksen tunteet heittävät laidasta laitaan, mutta jää silmät suurina tuijottamaan Eliasta kun tämä kiroaa isäänsä. Mitä mä oon muka tehny? miettii hölmistyneenä._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Jotenkin jopa odotti, että Elias alkaa raivota Sebastianista.  
"Mä tajuun sua kyllä, mut et sä voi sitä pelkästään syyttää. Se oli kuitenkin viime kädessä sun päätös."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Katsoo silmät loimuten Jannea.  
"Ehkä oli, mut faija ei koskaan tukenu mua ja Laria! Mä en haluu enää kuulla koko ihmisestä!" tiuskii.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Loukkaantuu Eliaksen sanoista._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias on niin kiukkuinen.  
"No on se sen kyllä ansainnu", myöntää sitten, "ei sitä ikinä kiinnostanu se, mitä sä haluut elämästäs. Pääasia sille oli vaan saada sut eroon Larista, vaikka se... niin." Jättää sanomatta, että uskoo eron Larista olevan merkittävin syy Eliaksen työriippuvuuteen ja sosiaalisen elämän puutteeseen._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Yllättyy, kun jopa Janne alkaa kritisoimaan itseään! Haluaisi kovasti keskeyttää miesten juttelun, mutta tietää, ettei onnistu siinä. Janne ja Elias eivät todennäköisesti ole edes tietoisia siitä, etteivät ole huoneessa kaksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiukkunsa muuttuu suruksi ja kävelee pöytänsä ääreen. Avaa ylimmän laatikon ja etsii hetken haluamaansa. Löytää lopulta valokuvan, joka on otettu muutamaa päivää ennen eroa Larista. Katsoo kuvaa hetken ja kääntää sen sitten Jannen nähtäväksi.  
"Mä säilytin tän, vaikka kaikki sano, et pitäs hävittää kaikki Larista muistuttava..."_  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Astelee lähemmäs katsoakseen kuvaa tarkemmin. Lari ja Elias näyttävät niin rakastuneilta, ettei voi ymmärtää, miten kukaan voi olla sitä mieltä, että nämä eivät kuuluisi toisilleen.  
"Ihan hyvä vaan, et säilytit", sanoo, "kuuntelit edes siinä itseäs etkä muita."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Laskee kuvan pöydälle, eikä mahda sille mitään, että hipaisee kuvasta Larin poskea.  
"Lari on ainoo, ketä ikinä oon rakastanu aidosti..." mutisee Jannelle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Eliaksen äänestä kuultava tyhjyys ja ikävä tekee pahaa ja vaikka ei voi poikaansa koskettaa, istuu pöydän äärelle, mahdollisimman lähelle Eliasta._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
"Mä tiiän", huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään tilanteelle._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
"Ehkä Lari löytyy vielä?" kysyy toiveikkaana._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
"Must tuntuu, et joko se ei haluu tulla löydetyks tai sit se on delannu", mutisee ja miettii, että ehkä Lari voisi elellä jossain munkkiluostarissa tai vastaavassa._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Värähtää, kun Janne mainitsee kuoleman.  
"Mä haluun uskoo et se on elos..."_  
  
**_Janne_**

 _"No ainakaan ei sen ruumista oo löytyny, niin kai täs toivoo vielä on", huokaisee._  
  
**_Elias_**

 _"Mä haluun uskoo, et tuntisin sen, jos Lari ois kuollu", lausuu ääneen ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Painaa päätään surullisena alas. On aina halunnut, että lapsensa saisivat hyvät mahdollisuudet opiskelella ja edetä valitsemillaan urilla ja sitä kautta he löytäisivät myös onnen. Alkaa epäillä, ettei tämä välttämättä olekaan oikea ratkaisu._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Nyökkäilee vain Eliakselle ja toivoo, että niin tämän kuin itsensäkin takia Lari on vielä elossa jossain.  
"Tota... Mä varmaan lähen häiritsemästä", sanoo, "sä voit aina soittaa, jos haluut puhuu ihan mistä vaan, mä kyl kuuntelen."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
"Kiitti kun tulit ja... kerroit", sanoo Jannelle ja katsoo tätä vakavana._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
'"Tietty", sanoo ihan yhtä vakavana, "sun kuulu saada tietää tästä."_  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
"Kerro Iidalle terveisiä ja sano... et mä yritän tulla käymään?" pyytää Jannea kertomaan Iidalle. Ei tosin sanoja sanoessaan ole lainkaan varma, haluaako kovin usein palata Suomeen ja Helsinkiin._  
  
**_Janne_** _  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mä kerron", lupaa, vaikka onkin varma, että Eliasta tuskin nähdään Suomessa lähitulevaisuudessa, "pärjäile." Lähtee sitten kohti ovea ja vilkaisee vielä kerran Eliasta ennen kuin astuu ulos._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Jannen astuttua ovesta ulos ottaa kuvan pöydältä ja kääntyy tuolillaan ikkunaan päin. Katsoo Laria ja kyyneleet alkavat valua poskilleen valtoimenaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Polvistuu Eliaksen tuolin ääreen ja tuntee suurta voimattomuutta._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Astelee hiljaa Sebastianin viereen ja laskee kätensä tämän olkapäälle samalla, kun katsoo kyynelehtivää poikaansa. Voi vain toivoa, että historia ei toista itseään._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Säikähtää perinpohjaisesti tuntiessaan jonkin koskettavan olkapäätään. Kääntää päätään ja huomaa katsovansa surullista Meriä.  
"Sä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa kuvan rintaansa vasten tunteakseen Larin lähellään ja painaa silmänsä kiinni._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
"Mä", toteaa rauhallisena ja kääntää katseensa pois pojastaan Sebastianiin, "halusin näyttää sulle, mitä tapahtuu, jos jatkat Eliaksen painostamista."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Nousee ylös ja katsoo Meriä kysymysmerkkinä.  
"Mitä sä oikein selität?" kysyy ymmärtämättä, mistä Meri höpisee._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Astelee kauemmas Sebastianista ja levittää kätensä.  
"Tämä on tulevaisuus", kertoo, "juuri sellaisena kuin se tulee tapahtumaan, mikäli sinä saat tahtosi läpi."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Katselee ympärilleen ja katseensa pysähtyy Eliakseen.  
"Mitä ihmeen tulevaiuuspillereitä kaikki on vetäny?"_  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan Sebastianin sanoja.  
"Tämänkö elämän haluat pojallesi?" kysyy vakavana ja viittoo kohti surullista Eliasta, jonka kyyneleet edelleen valuvat pitkin tämän kasvoja._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Katsoo edelleen Eliasta ja pyörittää päätään vakavana.  
"Näytit sä Eliaksellekin tän unen?" kysyy Meriltä. "Sillon sairaalassa, kun sitä oli ammuttu."_  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Elias ei ole koskaan nähnyt unta tästä elämästä", vastaa kryptisesti._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Laskee kuvan takaisin syliinsä ja kääntyy ilmeettömänä työpöytäänsä päin. Avaa laatikon, josta ottaa nenäliinan. Kuivaa poskensa ja niistää nenänsä. Asettaa kuvan laatikon päällimmäiseksi ja katsoo sitä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Väität sä nyt ihan oikeesti, et mun sanojen takia Eliaksen elämästä tulee tällästä?" kysyy Meriltä ja levittää kätensä kysyvästi._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Nyökkää vakavana.  
"Kyllä, ja tästä hetkestä se varsinainen alamäki vasta alkaa."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Katsoo Meria vakavana.  
"Mitä Eliakselle tapahtuu?" kysyy haluten tietää, voiko poika vielä tätä huonommaksi mennä._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
"En tiedä, koska en halunnut ottaa selvää", vastaa, "sen sijaan annoin Eliakselle mahdollisuuden hankkia paremman tulevaisuuden."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
"Voinko mä tehdä jotain?" kysyy ja pitää itseään pähkähulluna edes esittäessään moisen kysymyksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee pöytälaatikon ja painaa päänsä pöytää vasten. Toivoo, ettei kenelläkään työkaverilla juuri nyt ole mitään asiaa._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
"Kyllä voit", sanoo heti, ja ilmeensä muuttuu syytäväksi, "anna Eliaksen elää elämänsä niin kuin hän itse haluaa, äläkä oleta, että tiedät itse paremmin."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Raapii päätään ja vilkaisee Eliasta jälleen eikä oikein tykkää Merin äänensävystä.  
"No jos ajatellaan teoriassa, että antasin pojan pitää päänsä, niin oisko sen elämä parempaa?"_  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
"Takuulla", tokaisee varmana, "Elias olisi onnellinen rakastamansa ihmisen kanssa eikä yksinäinen, perheestään eristäytynyt työnarkomaani!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Osa 28**  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Ei missään nimessä halua pojalleen tällaista tulevaisuutta ja katsoo alistuneena Meriä.  
"Mä en halua, että Elias on onneton ja keskittyy vaan työhön... Halusin vaan, et se saa jotain parempaa kun mitä mä aikanaa", mutisee selitellen._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Huokaisee pienestä helpotuksesta.  
"Kuuntele sitten Eliasta ja tue häntä päätöksissään, vaikka ne olisivatkin jotain, mistä sinä et pidä", sanoo vakavana._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Nyökyttää mietteliäänä Merille.  
"Mun pitäs sitten alkaa tulla sen Väänäsenkin kanssa toimeen", huokaa ääneen._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
"Kyllä, se poika on hyväksi Eliakselle, uskot sinä sen tai et", sanoo._  
  
**_Elias_** _  
  
Nostaa pään ylös pöydästä ja ottaa työpaperin käteensä alkaen lukea sitä ymmärtämättä siitä juuri sanaakaan. Tuntee, että jotain sydämessä on mennyt lopullisesti rikki.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Elias ei nyt taida nähdä meitä?" kysyy mieltään askarruttaneen kysymyksen ja välttelee Larista puhumista._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Huomaa kyllä, että Sebastian vaikuttaa yhä haluttomalta puhumaan Larista, mutta toivoo, että edes jotain on iskostunut miehen mieleen. Pudistaa sitten päätään tämän kysymykselle.  
"Tämä on uni ja todellinen ainoastaan sinulle."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
"Miten mä voin tiedostaa, että tää on unta ja samalla tuntee tän hetken järjettömän todellisena?" utelee Meriltä._  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
"Tämä on todellista", toteaa vain hymyillen._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
"Ja mä olevinaan muistan tän kun herään?"_  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
"Kyllä sinun pitäisi jotain muistaa", vastaa._  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Huokaa jälleen.  
"Mä en tiedä pitäskö sua jotenkin kiitää tästä vai mitä."_  
  
**_Meri_** _  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Ei sun tarvitse, mulle riittää, että Elias on onnellinen."_  
  
**_Sebastian_** _  
  
Nyökkää, ollen samaa mieltä siitä, että tärkeintä on Elias ja pojan onni._  
  
**_Meri_** __  
  
On tyytyväinen, että Sebastian on samaa mieltä. Toivoo, että tämä antaa Larin kuulua Eliaksen elämään, eikä enää toista kertaa aiheuta näiden eroa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hätkähtää hereille ja räväyttää silmät auki nähden vain pimeän huoneen. Nousee istumaan ja hapuilee yöpöydällä olevaa vesilasia. Juodessaan kurtistaa kulmiaan ja miettii juuri näkemäänsä unta.  
  
**Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin Eliaksen ja Larin ovella...**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Soittaa ovikelloa hermostuneena kahvipaketti kourassaan. On miettinyt muutama yö sitten näkemäänsä hyvin merkillistä unta ja pelkää olevansa menettämässä järkensä. Uni tuntui erittäin todelliselta ja onkin päättänyt, että Eliakselle jutteleminen on paikallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selailee sohvalla pääsykoekirjaa ja empii lääkkikseen hakemista. Kun kuulee ovikellon soivan, nousee sohvalta jättäen kirjan lojumaan lattialle. Lähtee ovelle ja vilkaisee kelloa. Ei odota ketään ja Larikaan ei pääsisi töistä vielä muutamaan tuntiin. Avaa oven ja kun näkee faijansa sen toisella puolella, vilkaisee vaistomaisesti tämän taakse odottaen näkevänsä siellä vähintään poliisit.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää mielessään, kun huomaa Eliaksen vilkuilevan taakseen heti, kun saa oven auki.  
"Saaks tulla sisään?" kysyy ja ojentaa kahvipakettia pojalleen. Toivoo, että tämä on yksin, koska ei halua nähdä Laria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kahvipaketin käteensä ja tutkailee sitä.  
"Onks tää myrkytetty?" kysyy vakavana päästäessään faijansa sisään. Tietää saman tien, ettei tästäkään tapaamisesta tulisi yhtään mitään. "Mä en oo sit edelleenkään lähdössä minnekään."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu sisään ja riisuu ulkovatteensa.  
"Se on ihan avaamaton", tokaisee ottamatta kantaa poikansa sanoihin lähtemisestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä tällä kertaa haluut?" kysyy suoraan ja nojaa eteisen seinään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ihan vaan jutella", huokaisee ja yrittää samalla miettiä, mitä ihmettä edes osaa sanoa, kun on itsekin aivan sekaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No tuu sit peremmälle... Mä voin keittää kahvia", huokaa ja lähtee kohti keittiötä. Miettii, miten jaksaa tällä kertaa riidellä faijansa kanssa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta keittiöön ja istahtaa tuolille pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lataa kahvinkeitintä hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
"Kuka se Jarno oli kenen nimellä sä ne lentoliput olit hommannu?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Räpäyttää silmiään, sillä on jo ennättänyt unohtaa koko asian, että järjesti Eliakselle ja seuralaiselle lentoliput.  
"Se on yks Amadeuksen vakioasiakas..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten ihmeessä sä sait jonkun ees suostuteltua tollaseen?" kysyy ja napsauttaa kahvinkeittimen päälle. "Mä vannoin, etten puhuis sulle enää ikinä, mut oot kuiteki mun faija..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Ei se ollut vaikeeta", hymähtää, "se on kuulemma aina halunnu ulkomaille, mut ei oo varaa." Jättää sanomatta, että kyseisestä tyypistä näkee kilometrien päähän, että tämä on homo. Mutta mieluummin parittaisi poikansa neitimäiselle homolle kuin rikolliselle homolle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ne liput on revitty", kertoo asiasta. "Kerro sille Jarnolle, et voi etsiä matkaseuransa muualta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Niin mä kuulin", hymähtää lipuista. Onneksi ne eivät olleet kovin kalliit.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odotti vähintään huutamista lippujen repimisestä. Katsoo isäänsä kulmat kurtussa ja pää kallellaan.  
"Mistä sä kuulit?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias on reaktiostaan yllättynyt, joten päättelee, ettei tämä ole tietoinen Larin käynnistä luonaan.  
"Mitähän muuta se nulikka sulta pimittää, jos et tätäkään tienny..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa Sebastianin puhuvan Larista.  
"Jos sä tulit taas kerran haukkumaan Laria, niin lähe saman tien!" ärähtää faijalleen ja tajuaa vasta sitten, että Larin on täytynyt nähdä Sebastiania ja kertoa lipuista. "Millon sä oot Larin nähny?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan poikansa ärähtelyjä, koska ei tullut riitelemään tämän kanssa.  
"Se ilmaantu kylään muutama päivä sitten", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja muistaa ihmetelleensä, miksi Lari oli muutamia päiviä aiemmin ollut tavallista hiljaisempi.  
"Sä otit asiakses haukkua sen taas pystyyn vai?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pitää suunsa supussa, koska kokee, että on parempi pysyä hiljaa. Huokaisee sitten.  
"Istuisitko alas?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kahvikupit kaapista ja ojentaa toisen Sebastianille samalla, kun istuu pöydän ääreen.  
"No?" kysyy ja jää odottamaan tutuksi käynyttä paasausta siitä, kuinka pitäisi lähteä opiskelemaan ulkomaille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ottaa kupin kämmentensä väliin.  
"Mä tota... näin tossa yks yö aivan merkillistä unta..." aloittaa vaikeana tietämättä edelleenkään, mitä oikein kertoisi kuulostamatta järkensä menettäneeltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy faijansa sanoista. Nousee pöydästä sen verran, että kaataa kummallekin kahvit ja kaivaa kaapista keksipaketin jämät. Istuu takaisin pöydän ääreen.  
"Millasta?" kysyy rauhallisempana ja ystävällisempään sävyyn.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On kiitollinen kahvista ja Eliaksen äänensävystä.  
"No... Vuosi tais olla siinä 2026 ja sä olit töissä Lontoossa", sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, ja katsoo isäänsä osaamatta oikein sanoa mitään.  
"Ai..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää hajamielisenä ja hörppää kahvia.  
"Janne tuli tapaamaan sua..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppää mietteliäänä kahvia. Ei todellakaan odottanut kuulevansa faijaltaan unesta... Tai siis siitä, mitä todellisuudessa tapahtui. Yhdistää vuoden ja Jannen käynnin vain yhteen tapahtumaan: siihen, kun kuuli Larin katoamisesta. Vaikka moni pieni asia omasta tulevaisuudesta on jo muuttunut sameaksi, on tietyt tapahtumat silti kirkkaana mielessä.  
"Ai Haukkala?" kysyy kahvikuppiaan hermostuneena hipelöidessään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No kuka muukaan..." huokaisee ja pudistele päätään. Mitä järkeä on kertoa jostain kummallisesta unesta pojalleen?  
  
**Elias**

"Mitäs Janne?" kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan ikkunasta ulos hetkeksi. Ei pysty katsomaan isäänsä päin, koska on aivan varma, että tämä näkisi silmistään totuuden.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Päättää jatkaa vain, koska Elias vaikuttaa kiinnostuneelta, vaikka katsookin muualle.  
"Se... Ensin vaihdoitte kuulumisia", sanoo ja rykäisee, "sitten se kerto sulle, että... Lari on kateissa." Tuntuu vaikealta puhua asiasta, koska muistaa unestaan erittäin elävästi poikansa tuskan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nepalissa..." pääsee lähes kuiskauksena suustaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsahtaa poikaansa terävästi, kun kuulee tämän kuiskauksen.  
"Mistä sä sen tiesit?" ihmettelee.


	29. Chapter 29

**Osa 29**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa isäänsä ja tajuaa, että tämä kuuli hiljaa sanotun sanan.  
"Mä..." aloittaa hapuillen. "Mä en oikein tiedä."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Siinä unessa mä puhuin sun äidin kanssa", sanoo seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On aivan varma, ettei faijansa uni ole mikä tahansa uni, vaan että tämä on todellisuudessa nähnyt palan tulevaisuutta.  
"Ai Cindyn?" kysyy, vaikka tietää Merin olleen unessa suurella todennäköisyydellä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Merin", vastaa ja jatkaa mutisten: "se oli varmaan kaikkein oudointa koko unessa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kulauksen kahvista ja ottaa keksin, jota pyörittelee käsissään.  
"Kerro", pyytää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee ja hieroo nenänvarttaan.  
"Jotain se siinä selitti, että susta tulee onneton erakko, jos mä en hyväksy Laria", tuhahtaa päätään pyöritellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Sebastianin sanoille ja lausuu äänettömän kiitoksen Merille.  
"Mä oon tainnu sanoa sulle samaa?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Suoristautuu yhtäkkiä.  
"Aivan! Sen takia ne jutut tuli mun uniin, koska sä oot puhut sellasta", tajuaa, ja olonsa kevenee heti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään, koska tämän tajuttuaan Sebastian todennäköisesti alkaa jälleen tutuksi tulleet jaarittelut siitä, miten epäsopiva mies Lari on ja kuinka paljon paremmin asiat olisi Lontoossa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias vain pyörittelee päätään.  
"Ootko sä sitten eri mieltä?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en halua olla yksin ja onneton, vaan mä haluan olla Larin kanssa, koska se vaan tekee mut äärimmäisen onnelliseks", sanoo ottamatta kantaa faijansa esittämään kysymykseen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On sitä mieltä, että Elias salaa jotain, ja haluaa tietää, mitä se on.  
"Elias", sanoo vakavana ja koskettaa poikansa käsivartta, "mitä sä et nyt kerro mulle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan ja tietää, ettei Sebastian uskoisi, jos kertoisi totuuden. Katsoo isänsä kättä omansa päällä ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Sä oot mulle rakas, enkä mä haluu menettää sua mun elämästä."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Poikansa ilme kertoo ihan jotain muuta kuin tämän sanat.  
"Mutta niin käy, jos sä lähdet ulkomaille?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**

"Oothan sä itekin huomannu, miten ollaan ajauduttu erilleen sen takia, et sä et tykkää mun ratkaisusta? Sama kävis toisinpäin", vastaa diplomaattisesti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kulmansa menevät kurttuun, kun Elias ei vastaa ollenkaan sillä tavoin kuin odotti. Tuntuu, että nyt kun itse alkaa olla varma siitä, että Elias on nähnyt tulevaisuusunia, tämä lakkaa puhumasta outoja. Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ootin, et sä tuut tänne vaatimaan mun lähtöä Lontooseen ja paasaamaan siitä, et Lari ei oo mulle sopivaa seuraa", tunnustaa. "Mä oon yrittäny monta kertaa kertoo sulle tästä ja aina ollaan päädytty tappelemaan. Nyt mä en tiedä, miten suhtautua tähän tilanteeseen. Sä ja sun käytös hämmentää mua."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ei siitä aiheesta seuraa ku riitaa", hymähtää ja katsoo sitten Eliasta tutkivasti.  
"Mä haluun vaan tietää, että mitä sä tiedät tulevaisuudesta ja miten", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan ja miettii, mitä vastata.  
"Mä olen tavallaan elänyt tulevaisuutta", mutisee katsellen kahviaan.  
  
**Sebastian**

"Miten niin tavallaan elänyt?" kysyy heti terävästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siel sairaalassa... Siis ehkä se oli unta tai jotain, mut mä tiedän, et olin Lontoossa ja tiedän, et se oli Janne, joka kerto Larin kadonneen Nepalissa", tunnustaa faijalleen kykenemättä katsomaan tähän päin. "Se oli äärimmäisen todellista ja tuon jälkeen meni vielä huonommin. Se elämä oli onnellisesta kaukana."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta vakavana, ja vaikkei tämä katso itseään, näkee poikansa ilmeestä, että tämä puhuu täysin totta.  
"Mitäs jos sä lähtisit Lontooseen, mut pidettäis huoli, ettei se sun Laris ikinä mene Nepaliin?" kysyy ihan vain nähdäkseen poikansa reaktion.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"En mä sovi yritysmaailmaan... En ainakaan noin isoon ja raakaan", tunnustaa ja katsoo isäänsä suoraan silmiin. "Mä en haluu lähtee kauas Larin luota tai mun perheen luota. Mä haluun olla kotona, Helsingissä."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee Eliaksen vastaukselle. Näkee poikansa silmistä kaiken tarpeellisen, joten ei kai itsensä muu auta kuin antaa olla, vaikkei sitä haluaisikaan.  
"Mun pitäis saada lapsenvahti huomiselle", sanoo sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan tuntuu, että isänsä jollain tasolla ymmärsi, mitä kuuli. Ei mahda mitään, vaan hymyilee tyytyväisenä ja levollisena.  
"Me voidaan tulla... Vai?" varmistaa vielä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Olonsa kevenee hämmästyttävän paljon nähdessään Eliaksen hymyilevän aidosti. Hörppää kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Katotaan, et miten se sujuu", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mihis sä oot menossa? Vihdoinkin treffeille?" kyselee ollen hyvillään, ettei tämä tapaaminen mennyt tappeluksi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kuule ihan duuniin", hymähtää, "Sergein täytyy kuulemma päästä tänään lähtemään aikasemmin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo hyvä olla yksin", hymähtää faijalleen. "Me voitas viedä Oliver ja Alex uimaan, jos sopii?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolista. Ajatus kaksosista uimahallissa Larin vahdittavana arveluttaa suuresti, mutta ei taida voida nyt kieltäytyä.  
"Pidätte sitten huolen siitä, ettette päästä niitä kahta hetkekskään pois silmistänne", varoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ikinä antas niille kahelle sattuu mitään", vannoo ääneen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", tokaisee, "mä soitan sitten illalla vaikka tarkemmasta aikataulusta?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Soitellaan", toteaa, "Kiva, kun tulit käymään."  
  
**Sebastian**

"Joo", sanoo vain hymyilee lyhyesti pojalleen. Vilkaisee rannekelloaan suunnatessaan eteiseen ja toivoo, että teki oikean päätöksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hetken mielijohteesta menee isänsä luo ja halaa tätä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Häkeltyy saadessaan yhtäkkiä halauksen, mutta vastaa siihen hyvillään. Vaikka onkin edelleen epäileväinen Larin suhteen, on silti tyytyväinen, että sai puhuttua poikansa kanssa ilman riitelyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtautuu halauksesta ja on hyvillään, kuinka vierailu sujui.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Elias ja Lari ovat käyneet kaksosten kanssa uimassa ja ovat juuri viemässä pikkupoikia takaisin kotiin.**  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Raahustaa rappuja ylös uupuneena. On väsymyksestä huolimatta iloinen, että pääsi uimahalliin Eliaksen kanssa. Ja Larikin oli ihan kiva...  
"Mä en haluu viel kotiin!" marisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kantaa kaksosten uimakasseja. Vastusti alkuun uimahalliin lähtöä, mutta yllättyi positiivisesti. Eliaksen veljet olivat todella energisiä ja innoissaan uimisesta.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Kaksoisveljestään poiketen on yhä varsin pirteänä eikä olisi halunnut lähteä uimahallista pois. Haluaa oppia uimaan yhtä hyvin kuin Elias ja Lari.  
"En mäkään!" komppaa veljeään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija oottaa jo teitä", tyytyy toteamaan kaksosille."Ehkä me voitas mennä joskus uudestaan?" ehdottaa ja vilkaisee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen vilkaisun itseensä ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Se voisi olla ihan mukavaa", sanoo ollen edelleenkin ihmeissään siitä, että Sebastian todella suostui päästämään kaksoset seuraansa.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
On huomannut, että Alex on virkeämmän oloinen kuin itse ja kuullessaan, että voisi päästä uudestaan Eliaksen ja Larin kanssa uimaan, alkaa pomppia innoissaan!  
"Jee! Huomenna?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei mahda mitään, mutta Oiverin innokkuus saa hymyilemaan.  
"Ei kuitenkaan huomenna."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias sanoo, ettei huomenna pääsisi uudelleen uimaan tämän ja Larin kanssa.  
"Miksei?" valittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Larilla taitaa huomenna olla työpäivä ja mun on pakko lukea pääsykokeisiin", selittää rauhallisesti samalla, kun saapuvat Sebastianin ovelle. Soittaa ovikelloa, vaikka itsellään on avain asuntoon.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Aikuiset on tyhmii, ku niillä on töitä ja kaikkee", mököttää kädet puuskassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On itse asiassa samaa mieltä Oliverin kanssa, sillä olisihan se mukavaa, jos ei tarvitsisi käydä töissä. Kun Elias soittaa ovikelloa, hermostus nousee pintaan, sillä joutuisi kasvokkain Sebastianin kanssa...  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yllättyy ovikellon soidessa, sillä oletti Eliaksen käyttävän avainta. Tietää, että nämä ovat ovella, sillä kuuli sisälle saakka hetki sitten Oliverin innostuneen äänen. Menee avaamaan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Osa 30**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oven auetessa hymyilee faijalleen.  
"Ryhmä rämä ilmottautuu", toteaa lämpimästi ja pörröttää veljiensä hiuksia.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Iskä, iskä! Meillä oli tosi kivaa! Me laskettiin liukumäestä ja sit uitiin ja sit Lari opetti meitä sukeltamaan ja voidaanko me mennä huomenna uudestaan?" selittää innoissaan.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Nyökyttää innostuneena Oliverin sanoille ja hyppii päkijöillään. Jos Elias ei suostu uimaan huomenna, niin ehkä iskä suostuu.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan kaksosille ja hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Uimisesta lähtee kaikki into, jos joka päivä pääsee", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Reissu meni tosi hyvin ja käytiin sit viel kahvilassa ottamassa vähän välipalaa", selittää faijalleen ohjaten kaksoset sisälle.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Pomppii sisälle ja katsoo Eliasta ja Laria.  
"Tulkaa leikkimään legoilla?" ehdottaa innokkaana.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Joo!" innostuu heti legoleikeistä, "tehään se iso linna valmiiksi, kun iskä ei osaa!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää Alexanderin sanoille.  
"Ehkä joku toinen kerta, te ootte touhunut ihan tarpeeks jo tänään", ilmoittaa kaksosille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hyvillään, kun Sebastian vaikuttaa käyttävän ignoora Lari -taktiikkaa, sillä se sopii itselleen mainiosti. Yrittää muutenkin olla vetämättä huomiota itseensä.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Pliiiiiiiiis", yrittää vielä kinuta isältään. "Elias on niin paljon parempi rakentelemaan ku sä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joku toinen kerta", hymähtää kaksosille, "Me taidetaan Larin kans lähteä jo kotiin, otti tuo uiminen voimille", toteaa Laria onnellisena vilkaisten.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"Te kaks meette nyt päiväunille ja leikitte legoilla sitten joku toinen kerta", sanoo antamatta periksi.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Eikä!" marisee ja murtistaa huuliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohtaa Eliaksen katseen ja nyökkää pienesti. Lähtee mielellään kotiin, jossa saavat olla kahdestaan.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Laittaa kädet puuskaan ja mutristaa huulensa lähtiessään kohti omaa huonetta.  
"Tyhmä iskä", mutisee mennessään.  
  
**Elias**

"Ehkä me lähetään nyt saman tien, niin pääsee broidit päikkäreille", toteaa faijalleen ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Marssii pettyneenä veljensä perään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katseensa seuraa tiiviisti kaksosia, jottei joutuisi vilkaisemaan Laria.  
"Jep, ei ne nukahda niin kauan ku täällä on vieraita", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Soitellaan!" huikkaa faijalleen ja painaa oven kiinni. "Täähän meni varsin hyvin", toteaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun ovi sulkeutuu takanaan, huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"Yllättävän hyvin", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**

"Mua kyl vähän jännitti, et mulkoileeks faija sua", tunnustaa kävellessään portaita alas. "Mut kaksoset tykkäs susta!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on varmaan pääasia, niin sun faija ei kuvittele, et mä oon aiheuttanut niille jotain traumoja", tuhahtaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy ulko-ovelle ja kääntyy Lariin päin.  
"Mä jopa uskosin, et ei se ihan tolleen susta ajattele."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta kulmat koholla.  
"Toivottavasti oot oikeessa", huokaisee, "mä haluisin vaan tulla toimeen sen kanssa sun takia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se eilinen faijan käynti saatto olla aika käänteen tekevä", uskaltaa toivoa samalla kun avaa ulko-oven ja astuu kadulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ulos ovesta. Tämä ei ole paljon kertonut siitä, mistä Sebastianin kanssa juttelivat, mutta on kuitenkin hyvillään, että sillä on ollut vaikutusta parempaan suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En muista, et ollaanko faijan kans käyty noin vakavaa keskusteluu ikinä", kertoo edellisestä päivästä. "Ja ekaa kertaa must tuntu, et se kuunteli ja ymmärsi vähän muakin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo kuunnellessaan Eliaksen sanoja ja kiertää kätensä poikaystävänsä ympärille, "se ei varmaan enää meinaa pakottaa sua ulkomaille?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulle riittää tällä hetkellä jo se, et nyt on jonkinlainen välirauha", toteaa painautuessaan Laria vasten. "En jaksa uskoo, et se enää pakottaa mua sinne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, koska mä en halua, että sä lähdet yhtään mihinkään mun luota", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanojen johdosta.  
"En mä lähe minnekään ilman sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta.  
"Hyvä tietää, koska en mäkään lähde."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tehtäskö tänään viel jotain kivaa?" mutisee Larille onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kävellessään Elias kainalossaan kohti bussipysäkkiä.  
"Onhan täs päivää jäljellä vielä vaikka kuinka paljon", sanoo, "joten tehdään vaan."  
  
**Elias**

"Pitäskö tilata ruokaa? Mä en jaksas kokata nyt", huokaa painaen päänsä Larin olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**

"Hyvä idea", sanoo heti, "toi uiminen oli aika rankkaa, niin en mäkään jaksaisi tehdä ite mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos meillä ois takka, niin voitas istuu takkatulen lämmössä ja juoda lämmintä kaakaota", haaveilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olisi ihana tehdä, kuten Elias haaveilee, mutta valitettavasti joutuvat keksimään jotakin muuta.  
"Miten olis kylpyamme?" ehdottaa, "sellanen meillä on."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sulla on mielessä?" kysyy ihmetellen. "Mehän oltiin just uimassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias ihmettelee ehdotustaan.  
"Ihan eri asia", ilmoittaa, "kylvyssä me oltais kahdestaan, voitais nauttia viiniä, laittaa jotain kivaa taustamusiikkia, kynttilöitä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa bussin tulevan.  
"Kuulostaa kyllä niin houkuttelevalta", huokaisee. "Mistä tilattas ruoka?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan mistä sä haluut", sanoo hymyillen ja viittaa bussin pysähtymään.  
  
**Elias**

"Pizzaa ja viiniä?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sopii mulle", vastaa hymyillen ja odottaa jo malttamattomana, että pääsevät kotiin.  
  
**Myöhemmin kotona pojat ovat saaneet kylpyhuoneeseen romanttisen tunnelman kynttilöillä, ja amme on täytetty vedellä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Napsauttaa Spotifysta romanttisen soittolistan soimaan ja kaataa kahteen lasiin viiniä. Sammuttaa kylpyhuoneesta valot ja astuu kylpyvaahdon sekaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta, kun tämä menee ammeeseen, ja seuraa sitten perässä. Varoo viinilasiaan, jottei siihen pääse kylpyvettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu varovasti ammeeseen ja laskee viinilasin ammeen reunalle. Lämmin vesi hyväilee vartaloaan mukavasti.  
"Tää oli hyvä idea…”  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin oli", huokaisee hymyillen nojatessaan vasten ammeen reunaa. Sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja antaa lämpimän veden helliä ihoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa viinilasin huulilleen ja juo pienen kulauksen. Katsoo Laria onnellisena ja jää pyörittämään viiniä lasissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja kohtaa Eliaksen onnellisen katseen. Hymyilee tälle ja siemaisee omasta viinilasistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mikä mussa on sun mielestä parasta ja mitä piirrettä ilman mä en ois mä?" kysyy hetken Laria katseltuaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kysymys tulee yllätyksenä, mutta osaa silti vastata miettimättä.  
"Sun päättäväisyys ja temperamentti", vastaa heti, "lisäksi se, et sä oot valmis antamaan ihmisille uuden mahiksen. Ilman sitä me tuskin oltais enää yhdessä."


	31. Chapter 31

**Osa 31**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Herkistyy Larin sanoista ja juo kulauksen viiniä kootakseen itseään.  
"Sun takii mä teen mitä vaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja laittaa viinilasinsa taas syrjään.  
"Tuu tänne", pyytää, koska haluaa Eliaksen syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sen verran, että pääsee kääntymään ammeessa ja asettuu Larin syliin painaen päänsä tämän rintakehää vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo heti kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, kun saa tämän syliinsä ja painaa suukon pehmeisiin hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii Larin läheisyydestä kuunnellen romanttista musiikkia.  
"Mitäs jos lähdettäs pienelle matkalle? Jonnekin missä ois aurinkoa ja lämmintä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ehdotukselle, vaikka mieleensä tuleekin väkisin Sebastianin lähettämät lentoliput.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä, kunhan ei oo Lontoo eikä Bryssel", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tirskahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Kummassakin sataa about 200 päivää vuodessa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla hymähtämättä huvittuneesti.  
"Joo, oot oikeessa. Jonnekin etelämpään", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Malediiveille?" ehdottaa haaveillen hiekkarannoista silmänkantamattomiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan. Oletti Eliaksen ehdottavan jotain perinteisempää lomakohdetta, kuten Espanjaa tai Kreikkaa.  
"Ainakin olis varmaan eksoottinen paikka", tuumaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin ois..." toteaa ja ottaa viiniä. "Mut ehkä järkevämpää ois lähtee jonnekin lähemmäs?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun kanssa mä lähen ihan mihin tahansa", lupaa onnellisena hymyillen ja alkaa silittää Eliaksen selkää veden alla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin kosketuksesta.  
"Nepaliin mä en halua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rypistää pienesti otsaansa ja muistelee, että Elias on tainnut kertoa jostain ikävästä unesta Nepaliin liittyen.  
"Et tietenkään, enkä mäkään halua sinne", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", toteaa enempiä vastaustaan miettimättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei halua Eliaksen miettivän enää mitään ikävää, joten vaihtaa aiheen pois Nepalista.  
"Tiiätsä paljon niistä Malediiveista?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. Itse tietää vain hämärästi kyseisen valtion sijainnin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vaan sen, mitä oon jostain matkaoppaasta lukenu ja kuvia katellu. Siel merikin on turkoosin värinen ja se hiekka näyttää kuvissa siltä, et siihen vois vaan upottaa varpaansa. Siel on sellasia veden päälle rakennettuja taloja ja niiden talojen lattiassa on lasi, et voi katsella alla uivia kaloja vaikka sängyllä löhöillessä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta vaikuttuneena.  
"Vau... Olis varmaan upeeta päästä näkemään ja kokemaan", huokaa hymyillen kuvitellessaan jo itsensä ja Eliaksen Malediivien hiekkarannoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Me voitas alkaa vähän säästämään?" ehdottaa ja näkee jo itsensä ja Larin kävelemässä hiekkarannalla käsi kädessä auringon laskiessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Aika kauan saadaan säästää", sanoo, mutta hymyilee silti, koska yhteinen matka Eliaksen kanssa jos mikä on säästäminen arvoinen.  
  
**Elias**

"Niin..." toteaa itsekin tietäen, ettei tämän hetkisen rahatilanne anna myöten laitaa suuria summia säästöön. "Mun pitäs eka keksiä, mitä lähen opiskelemaan. Noi lääkkiksen pääsykoekirjat on välillä täyttä hepreaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä muuttanu mieltäs?" kysyy, kun Elias pohtii opiskelualoja, "vaik kyllä mä uskon, et ne on vaikeita kirjoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä enemmänkin epävarma siitä, opinko mä joskus kaiken ton", tunnustaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan varmasti opit, jos vaan päätät niin", sanoo vakuuttuneena, "sä oot tosi fiksu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, kun uskot muhun", toteaa liikuttuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias vaikuttaa peräti liikuttuneelta.  
"No totta kai uskon", sanoo, "oothan säkin koko ajan uskonut siihen, et mä voin muuttua."  
  
**Elias**

"Onneks tätä ei tartte päättää tänään ja aina, jos must siltä tuntuu, voin puhuu sun kans.”  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
"Sä voit aina puhuu mulle", mutisee ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo viinilasistaan hieman ja laskettuaan sen ammeen reunalle painaa päänsä Larin rintakehälle ja jää kuuntelemaan tämän sydämen vahvaa ja tasaista rytmiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää silmiään edelleen kiinni ja silittelee Eliaksen selkää. Keskittyy kuuntelemaan hiljaksiin soivaa musiikkia ja nauttimaan poikaystävänsä painosta ja lämmöstä vartaloaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun kaunis musiikki, Larin läheisyys ja alla oleva uimareissu alkavat vaikuttaa on aivan lähellä painua uneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ottaakseen lisää viiniä, kun huomaa, että Elias on aivan liikkumatta ja tämän hengitys on aavistuksen raskaampaa.  
"Et kai sä vielä nukahda?" kysyy hiljaa hapuillessaan viinilasiaan toisella kädellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa räpytellen silmänsä ja nousee pystympään asentoon.  
"Taitaa pitkä päivä tehdä tepposet", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Tekiskö sun mieli nousta ja lähtee sänkyyn?" kysyy, sillä Elias vaikuttaa tosi väsyneeltä. Ei itsekään tosin ole pirteimmillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei ku... Ollaan viel hetki", pyytää samalla kun haukottelee makeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja ottaa mukavamman asennon.  
"Jos sä oot varma...?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan hetki vaan", varmistaa ja juo lasinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja seuraa Eliaksen esimerkkiä tyhjentämällä viinilasinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää on ollu aika täydellinen päivä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin on", komppaa hymyillen Eliaksen sanoja. Kaksosten kanssa oli mukavaa, eikä Sebastian sanonut itselleen yhtään epäystävällistä sanaa. Kaiken kruunaa rentoutuminen Eliaksen kanssa kylvyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olonsa jo hyvin väsyneeksi.  
"Jos nyt noustas?" ehdottaa ja nousee ammeeseen seisomaan. Huljauttaa vaahdot ois vartaloltaan ja kietoo ylleen lämpöisen kylpytakin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee itsekin ja katsoo tarkasti, että väsynyt Elias pysyy pystyssä. Huuhtelee vartalonsa suihkulla ja astuu pois ammeesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa Larille pyyhkeen jääden katselemaan tämän vesipisaroita valuvaa vartaloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa hymyillen Eliakselta pyyhkeen vastaan ja alkaa kuivata sillä vartaloaan. Virnistää mielessään poikaystävänsä katseelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää nojaamaan kylpyhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja virnistää Larille takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen virneelle ja saatuaan vartalonsa suurimmaksi osaksi kuivattua, kietoo pyhkeen lanteilleen ja vetää kylpyammeen tulpan irti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa kylpyhuoneen oven ja kävelee makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut ammeen huuhdeltua saippuasta, sammuttaa valon kylpyhuoneesta ja menee Eliaksen seuraksi makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nähdessään Larin tulevan perästä avaa kylpytakin vyön ja alkaa hitaasti riisua kylpytakkia pois päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuessaan makkariin, huomaa välittömästi, että Elias alkaa riisuuntua oudon hitaasti. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä kohottaen kulmakarvojaan ja muodostaa suullaan pienen virneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mä en ookkaan ihan niin väsyny", sanoo hiljaa ja antaa kylpytakin valua käsistään lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Eliaksen sanoille ja astelee aivan tämän eteen.  
"Siltä vaikuttaa", sanoo ja painaa pehmeän suudelman poikaystävänsä huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan ja kietoo kädet Larin ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa suudelmaan ja pitää Eliasta lähellään.  
"Mentäiskö sänkyyn?" mutisee.


	32. Chapter 32

**Osa 32**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään", mutisee Larin huulia vasten ja lähtee hitaasti kohti vuodetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen kanssa yhä suudelleen kohti sänkyä ja istahtaa alas patjalle, kun pääsevät tarpeeksi lähelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu hajareisin Larin syliin.  
"Rakastan sua…”  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä sua", sanoo takaisin irrottamatta huuliaan Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaataa Larin sängylle painautuen suutelemaan tätä halukkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tämä kaataa itsensä sängylle ja suutelee niin halukkaasti. Vie kätensä poikaystävänsä alaselälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ääneen Larin kosketellessa itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sun tekee mieli?" kysyy mutisten tunnustellessaan Eliaksen selkärankaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Arvaa", sanoo ääni käheänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti ja liu'uttaa kämmentään alaspäin Eliaksen selkää pitkin tämän pakaroille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, ja ihoaan kihelmöi tämän kosketuksen alla.  
  
**Lari**

"Kummin päin?" kysyy puristaessaan Eliaksen pakaraa ja siirtyessään huuliensa kanssa kohti tämän korvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ajatus katkeilee Larin huulten vaellellessa vartalollaan.  
"Sä... muhun", saa mutistua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliaksen vastauksesta ja puristaakin tätä pakarasta samalla, kun näykkää hampaillaan tämän korvalehteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taipuu Laria vasten ja voihkii ääneen haluten Larin kosketusta niin paljon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ääntely kiihottaa, ja huokaiseekin raskaasti tämän ihoa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lämmin hengitys ihollaan saa huokailemaan, ja tarraa kiinni Larin hiuksista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy yhtäkkiä sängyllä, jolloin Elias jää alleen. Repii pyyhkeen pos päältään ja painaa alavartaloaan tiukasti Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin pakaroille ja painaa miestä tiiviimmin itseään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta kiihkeästi ja huokailee välillä pojan huulia vasten kiihotuksensa kasvaessa nopeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin raapien olemattomilla kynsillään tämän paljasta selkää. Kietoo jalkansa Larin lantiolle ja hinkkaa omaa erektiotaan Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää nautinnosta, kun Elias hinkkaa niin kiihkeästi tämän erektiota omaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei lopeta liikehdintäänsä, vaan kiihdyttää tahtiaan malttamattomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." huokaa ja painaa lantiotaan entistä tiukemmin Eliasta vasten ja sulkee silmänsä nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ota mut..."  
  
**Muutamia viikkoja myöhemmin Iida, Elias ja yllättäen Lari ovat päätyneet kaupungille shoppailemaan.  
  
Elias**  
  
"Oisko mun sittenki pitäny ostaa ne housut?" pähkää ääneen ja vilkaisee kaupan suuntaan, josta juuri on tullut ulos.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.   
"Sä mietit sitä vaikka kuinka kauan siellä kaupassa, niin älä nyt enää ala mieltäs muuttaa", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan mietteliäänä.  
"Ne oli kyl ihanat päällä, mut äh..." miettii vielä ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee poikaystävänsä päättämättömyydelle.  
"No haet ne housut sitten joku toinen päivä, jos siltä tuntuu", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria pienesti hymyillen.  
"Oot oikeessa", toteaa tälle ja kiinnittää huomionsa uudestaan Iidaan. "Käydäänkö viel tossa liikkeessä? Jos sen jälkeen mentäs viel kahville?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja on iloinen, että pääsevät pian lepuuttamaan jalkojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tossa vähän matkan päässä on kuulema aivan mieletön konditoria!" huokaa miettien suussa sulavia leivoksia samalla, kun astuu sisään vaateliikkeeseen. Katselee ympärilleen ja hymyilee onnellisena. "Shoppailu on kyl maailman ihaninta hommaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyytyy vain hymähtämään Eliaksen kommentille shoppailun ihanuudesta, sillä on itse aivan eri mieltä.  
"Eiks me voitais mennä ensin siihen konditoriaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja jättää tää ihana vaatekauppa käymättä?" kysyy katsoen Laria koiranpentumaisesti. "Mehän voitas kattoo täält sulle uusia vaatteita!" innostuu ja antaa Larille pusun poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Mä meinasin, et mennään tähän kauppaan sen jälkeen, kun ollaan käyty siinä konditoriassa", selventää ottamatta kantaa siihen, että itselleen ostettaisiin vaatteita. Hymyile kuitenkin saamalleen poskisuukolle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari käy tyyliin kerran vuodessa vaatekaupassa ja ostaa sillä kertaa koko vuoden vaatteet", kertoo Iidalle hymyillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kuulostaa ihan Jannelta", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä en tajuu, miks koko ajan pitää ostaa uusii vaatteita, kun vanhoissa ei oo mitään vikaa", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin vastaukselle ja on salaa mielissään, että Iidakin vaikuttaa suhtautuvan Lariin ystävällisemmin.  
"Onneks sä oot meidän parisuhteessa se rahankäytön järjenääni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eihän meillä olis varaa mihinkään, jos en olis", vitsailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja painautuu suukottelemaan tätä.  
"Sä oot parasta mun elämässä", toteaa umpi rakastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyillen vastaa Eliakselta saamiinsa suukkoihin.  
"Niin säkin mun", sanoo takaisin, "ilman sua mä en olis mitään..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliakselle ja Larille.  
"Elias, mennääks me vai ei?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larista ja kaappaa Iidan halaukseen.  
"No mennään", naurahtaa tälle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena Eliakselle ja lähtee tämän kanssa kohti suojatietä, koska vaateliike väärällä puolen tietä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tehän voisitte Jannen kaa tulla meille tänään istumaan iltaa?" ehdottaa Iidalle ja lähtee kohti suojatietä kaivaen puhelinta taskustaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ehdotukselle.  
"Se vois olla ihan mukavaa, Janne ainakin tykkäisi", sanoo, vaikkei itse edelleenkään oikein perusta Larin seurasta. On sen verran ajatuksissaan, ettei huomaa katsoa ympärilleen astuessaan suojatielle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei katso suojatielle, vaan katsoo puhelintaan, johon on tullut pari viestiä.  
"Viiniä täytyy hakea ja juustoja", innostuu suunnittelemaan ja katsoo takanaan kävelevää Laria.  
  
**Autoilija**  
  
Puhuu pomonsa kanssa puhelimessa päivän epäonnistuneesta kokouksesta. Kiistelee asiasta eikä seuraa muuta liikennettä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun huomaa tämän vilkaisun itseensä. On juuri astunut suojatielle, kun yhtäkkiä huomaa auton lähestyvän heitä ylikovaa, eivätkä Elias ja Iida huomaa mitään.  
"Stop!" huutaa hätääntyneenä, nappaa molempia paidoista ja vetää nopeasti taaksepäin, jotteivät nämä jäisi kaahailijan alle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Osa 33**  
  
**Autoilija**  
  
Ei huomaa tilannetta, vaan jatkaa matkaa pysähtymättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa nykäisyn, jonka seurauksena kompuroi ja pyllähtää maahan istumaan. Katsoo Laria kysyvänä hetken ja vilkaisee suojatien suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yhtäkkiä ei pääse enää eteenpäin, vaan nytkähtää taakse ja on kompastua. Tajutessaan syyllisen olevan Lari, luo tähän ärtyneen katseen autoa huomaamatta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää pyllähtäneen Eliaksen pystyyn ja turvaan syliinsä, kun auto pyyhältää vauhtiaan hiljentämättä suojatien yli ja jatkaa eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa kännykkänsä vähän matkan päässä ja hakee sen huomaten näytön olevan rikki.  
"Mitä tapahtu? Mun kännykkä on paskana", tuskailee ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voisitte vähän kattoo sivuille ennen kun ylitätte tien", sanoo sydän edelleen jyskyttäen säikähdyksestä, "yksikin askel lisää, niin te olisitte näyttäny samalta kuin toi kännykkä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmät pyöreinä, kun alkaa tajuta, mitä juuri tapahtui.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee autoa, joka häipyy mutkan taakse jarruttamatta. Kätensä alkavat täristä, kun tajuaa, että meinasi juuri jäädä auton alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen uudestaan syliinsä, kun huomaa tämän käsien alkavan täristä.  
"Ei oo mitään hätää enää", sanoo lohduttavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tutisee kauttaaltaan ja painautuu Laria vasten painaen silmänsä kiinni ja hakien turvaa Larista.  
"Kiitos", mutisee Larin takkia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitelee Eliasta tiukasti vartaloaan vasten ja silittää tämän hiuksia. Vilkaisee sitten Iidaa.  
"Ootsä ok?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nojaa liikennemerkiä vasten ollen yhä hämillään tilanteesta ja tuijottaa suojatietä. Havahtuu Larin ääneen.  
"Joo, kiitti", vastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hieman rauhoittua ja keskittyy hengittämään rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos muutamia kertoja. Havahtuu Larin puheeseen ja muistaa Iidan. Kääntyy katsomaan ystäväänsä ja irrottauduttuaan Larin halaamisesta menee Iidan luo ja rutistaa tämän syliinsä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Puristaa Eliasta tiukasti ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Halaus helpottaa oloaan valtavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari pelasti meidät molemmat", mutisee Iidalle ja irrottautuu tästä jääden katsomaan tämän kasvoja.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja nyökkää. Päästää pitkän huokauksen suustaan ja vilkaisee nopeasti Laria. Jos ei olisi äsken tilannetta kokenut, ei olisi varmastikaan uskonut, että Lari pelastaisi itsensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä pitäs mennä kahville?" kysyy varovasti katsoen ensin Iidaa ja sitten Laria. "Jos unohdettas shoppailu loppupäiväksi?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Se... vois varmaan olla ihan hyvä idea", vastaa Eliakselle niin ikään varovasti eikä voi olla vilkaisematta suojatielle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille, sillä syöminen on varmasti shoppailun jatkamista parempi vaihtoehto tässä tilanteessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun on ainakin päästävä istumaan", toteaa ja katsoo jalkojaan, tärisevätkö ne niin kovaa miltä itsestä tuntuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo", huokaisee, sillä istuminen tekisi kyllä hyvää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen viereen.  
"Missä se sun mainitsema konditoria olikaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on tos kulman takana", sanoo ja osoittaa sormellaan suuntaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliaksen sormen osoittamaan suuntaan.  
"Jos mennään sit sinne?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään", toteaa ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni vilkaisten vielä kerran suojatien suuntaan. "Pitäskö tost ilmottaa poliisille?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä.  
"Ei siitä varmaan olis mitään iloa, kun en mä saanut ylös rekkaria enkä edes sitä auton merkkiä..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee liikkeelle ja huomaa takamuksensa olevan vähän kipeä.  
"Oot varmaan oikeessa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vierellä ja on äärimmäisen helpottunut, että tämä on kunnossa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa hiljaisena Eliaksen ja Larin perässä. Miettii, että ehkä on sittenkn ollut täysin väärässä Larin suhteen...  
  
**Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin Moosessa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On tullut Mooseen lukemaan pääsykokeisiin sekä juomaan kaakaota. Päässään pyörii iso läjä latinankielisiä sanoja, jotka on sotkeutuneet isoksi nipuksi merkityksettömiä sanoja. Laskee kirjan pöydälle ja sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi lepuuttaakseen aivojaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On miettinyt varsin paljon shoppailureissuaan Eliaksen ja Larin kanssa tai pikemminkin sitä, mitä Lari teki. Astuu sisään Mooseen, jonne on päättänyt tulla kahville ennen kuin soittaa Eliakselle, koska haluaa jutella tämän kanssa. Yllätyksekseen huomaa kuitenkin ystävänsä yhdessä Moosen pöydissä. Kävelee tämän luo.  
"Moi, voiks liittyä seuraan?" kysyy huomatessaan, että Elias opiskelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan Iidan äänen avaa silmänsä ja hymyilee tälle lämpöisesti.  
"Moi! Istu vaan!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin.  
"En kai mä vaan häiritse?" varmistaa kuitenkin istahtaessaan vastapäiselle tuolille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee pöydällä olevaa kirjaa.  
"Et", vakuuttaa Iidalle. "Mun pää on ihan jumissa mitä kummallisemmista latinan sanoista."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voin kuvitella", sanoo myötätuntoisesti katsoessaan Eliaksen kirjoja. Itsestään ei taatusti olisi moiselle alalle.  
"Mulla olis sulle asiaa", paljastaa sitten, "mut jos mä käyn hakees jotain juotavaa ensin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei..." vastaa jääden pohtimaan, mitä asiaa Iidalla mahtaa olla. Tämän äänensävy ei paljastanut, onko asia positiivinen vai negatiivinen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Käy tiskillä tilaamassa yhden teen ja palaa kohta se mukanaan takaisin pöytään Eliaksen seuraan.  
"Se liittyy Lariin..." sanoo hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan kertoessa, että asia koskee Laria, alkaa vaistomaisesti valmistautua siihen, että joutuu puolustelemaan poikaystäväänsä.  
"No?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hörppää teetään ennen kuin kertoo mitään.  
"Se pelasti meiät molemmat", aloittaa, "mä en olis uskonut, jos en olis itse ollut sitä todistamassa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan, koska ei todellakaan odottanut kuulevansa Iidan kehuvan Laria. Sulaa kuitenkin hymyyn.  
"Ilman Laria meille ois voinu käydä huonosti."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää ja huokaisee.  
"Mä myönnän nyt ihan rehellisesti, et mä oon tainnu olla ihan väärässä Larista", sanoo, "se todella on muuttunut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan sanat tuntuvat todella hyviltä ja ei hetkeen kykene vastaamaan tälle.  
"Se on", vastaa lopulta aidosti ilahtuneena ja tunteikkaana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa, miten paljon sanansa merkitsevät Eliakselle, ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Mä oon pahoillani, et oon ollut aika nihkeenä sitä kohtaan", sanoo vielä pahoittelevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kukaan ei halunnu nähdä Larissa mitään muuta kun sen nuorisorikollisen. Kukaan muu ei nähny, miten rikki ja eksyksissä se sillon äitinsä kuoleman jälkeen oli", sanoo vakavana, koska uskoo Iidan vihdoinkin ymmärtävän Larin taustaa hieman paremmin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tunnistaa Eliaksen sanoista itsensä ja monen muunkin.  
"No onneks sä sentään huomasit", huokaisee, "muuten Lari vois edelleen olla rikollinen..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en uskalla ees ajatella, minne se ois pahimmillaan voinu päätyä. Ei sen faijasta ollu pitää sille mitään rajoja, kun seki oli ihan rikki", jatkaa kertomustaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyörittää teemukissaan olevaa lusikkaa mietteissään.  
"No oli sillä sentään sut", huokaisee, "ja sä oot tainnu ostata auttaa sitä tosi paljon."  
  
**Elias**

"Me ollaan taisteltu kaikkien ennakkoluuloja vastaan, ja mä pitkään luulin, et me ei jakseta tätä taistoo käydä loppuun, vaan luovutetaan ja..." hiljenee jääden tuijottamaan jonnekin tyhjyyteen. "Jos me erottas, niin me oltas kumpikin hajalla eikä meidän elämät ois kovin onnellisia..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee vakavana Eliaksen sanoja ja tuntee vähän huonoa omaatuntoa.  
"Mä oon pahoillani, et oon osaltani ollu vaikeuttamassa teiän yhteiseloa", sanoo vilpittömästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", toteaa ja katsoo Iidaa suoraan silmiin. "Sä et voi ees kuvitella, mitä nää sun sanat merkkaa mulle ja Larille."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee ja juo teetä.  
"Tästä lähtien mä oon aina teiän puolella", lupaa.


	34. Chapter 34

**Osa 34**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä tuut aina olemaan mun paras ystävä, ei anneta minkään erottaa meitä joohan?" kysyy iloisena. "Haluut sä viel ottaa jotain, jos tarjoon?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei anneta", sanoo hymyillen, "sä oot mulle tosi tärkee." Ei voisi kuvitellakaan, millaista elämänsä olisi Eliasta.  
"En mä tarvii muuta, mut kiitti", vastaa sitten vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan tältä päivältä lopettaa ton lukemisen", toteaa sulkien kirjan pöydältä. "Oot sä puhunu Sebastianin kans?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee, kun Elias sulkee kirjan, ja pudistaa päätään.  
"En oo... Halusin puhuu ensin sun kanssa", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Me käytiin faijan kaa aika hämmentävä keskustelu, ja sit mä ja Lari käytettiin kaksoset uimassa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy kuullessaan, että Elias ja Lari ovat olleet kaksosten kanssa uimassa.  
"Se oli Sebastianille ihan ok?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo", toteaa ja hymähtää. "Se ei kummallakaan kertaa haukkunu Laria tai koettanu pakottaa mua ulkomaille."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena.  
"Ehkä Sebastiankin sitten alkaa ymmärtää, ettei Lari ole mikään hirviö", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On tää ainakin hyvä alku", tunnustaa hyvillään. "En mä nyt oota, et niist mitään bestiksiä tulee."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena, sillä on samaa mieltä Eliaksen kanssa.  
"No sitä päivää tuskin tullaan näkemään", toteaa, "mut kyl se nyt riittää, että Sebastian hyväksyy teiät."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se ois kyl jo lottovoitto, et faija yrittää ees", toteaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toivotaan, et se on tosissaan yrittämässä edes", huokaisee. Elias ansaitsee olla onnellinen, ja toivoo, että Sebastiankin on viimein ymmärtänyt, että Lari tekee Eliaksen onnelliseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Toivoo kovasti, että ovat Iidan kanssa oikeassa.  
  
**Joitakin viikkoja myöhemmin vietetään Sebastianin 40-vuotisjuhlia meren rannalla olevalla mökillä.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kohti terassia juteltuaan hetken mumminsa kanssa. On nähnyt Iidan terassilla ja haluaa jutella tämän kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee terassilta kohti merta hymyillen. Nauttii ihanan lämpimistä kesäilmoista ja auringonpaisteesta ja toivoo, että saavat mennä illemmalla saunaan ja uimaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä mietit?" kysyy Iidalta nojaten terassin kaiteeseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kääntää päätään, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Hymyilee ystävälleen.  
"Kesää ja sitä, miten on ihanaa, et me ollaan kaikki sovussa", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee ympärilleen hymyillen.  
"Mä en ees tiedä nyt, missä Lari on, ja mua ei pelota, et joku on sullonu sen tonne järven pohjaan", naurahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymynsä levee.  
"Se on aika hyvä merkki siitä, että kaikille on teiän seurustelu ok."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tosin en mä nyt vielä uskaltas Laria päästää faijan kans kahdestaan samaan tilaan", tunnustaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No joo", myöntyy hymähtäen, "varmaan ihan hyvä toistaseks, että Larilla on muita ympärillään, kun ne on samassa tilassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee laiturin suuntaan ja näkee siellä muutamia faijansa työkavereita.  
"Mut missä Janne muuten on?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Näin sen kaksosten kanssa viimeksi", muistelee ja toivoo, ettei kolmikko ole keksinyt järjestää mitään pilaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Janne kaksosten kanssa?" varmistaa ja miettii, mitähän tuon kolmikon touhusta oikein mahtaa seurata.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jep", hymähtää sekä huvittuneena että hieman epäröivänä, "en yhtään tiedä, et onko se hyvä asia vai ei, ettei niitä kolmea oo näkynyt vähään aikaan..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miks mä nään sieluni silmin, et kohta boolimaljassa on tyyliin sammakko?" miettii ääneen. "Tosin, kun Jannesta joskus tulee isä, niin se on maailman paras siinä hommassa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta uteliaana, kun tämä mainitsee Jannen isänä.  
"Ootsä ihan varma?" kysyy ja huomasi kyllä, että Elias sanoi _kun_ Jannesta tulee isä, eikä _jos_ tulee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon", vastaa tajuamatta omia sanavalintojaan. "Näkeehän sen, et vaikka se kaksosten kanssa pelleilee, niin samalla se vahtii, ettei niille satu mitään."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jos pitää..." mutisee, vaikka tietää kyllä, ettei Janne ainakaan tarkoituksella anna kaksosille tapahtua mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä mua viel joskus uskot", vastaa mystisenä ja virnistää leveästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa hymyillen kulmiaan.  
"No jos lupaat, että mä oon Jannen kaikkien lasten äiti", naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaikkien kolmen", vastaa naurahtaen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai kolmen?" hymähtää huvittuneena, ja jotenkin ajatus kolmesta mini-Jannesta on varsin kauhistuttava, mutta samalla aivan ihastuttava.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa sanansa ja tyytyy vain naureskelemaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Päättää olla jatkamatta aiheesta. Uskoo, että jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla Elias tietää, mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuu, joten päättää luottaa ystävänsä sanoihin itsensä ja Jannen kolmesta lapsesta.  
"Pitäiskö niitä mennä etsiään?" kysyy sitten vaihtaen puheenaiheen takaisin Janneen ja Eliaksen pikkuveljiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se ois viisainta... Mä jotenkin veikkaan, et kukaan ei osaa arvostaa muurahaisia kylpypyyhkeissä tai sammakoita boolimaljassa!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ajatus muurahaisista pyyheliinoissa puistattaa.  
"Joo, mä en halua yhtään ötökkää pyyhkeisiin tai muuallekaan", tokaisee, "parempi vaan etsiä ne."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä katon tost rannalta, niin katot sä tuolt mökin takaa?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sovittu", vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kohti rantaa katsellen ympärilleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lähtee kiertämään mökin taakse ja toivoo, että kolmikko löytyy ennen kuin nämä ehtivät toteuttaa mahdollisen pilansa.  
  
**Samaan aikaan saunalla...** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
Istuu saunan ylälauteella ja miettii äsken käymäänsä keskustelua Sergein kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On nähnyt Sergein kävelemässä saunalta kohti mökkiä, joten olettaa, että tämä ja Sebastian ovat jo lopettaneet. Aikoi pyytää Eliaksen kanssa saunaan, mutta näki tämän juttelemassa Iidan kanssa eikä halunnut häiritä. Avaa saunan oven.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee oven kolahtavan ja miettii, että Sergei unohti jotain pukuhuoneeseen. Ottaa oluttölkistä pitkän siemauksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riisuu vaatteensa pukuhuoneessa eikä huomaa penkin toisella puolella olevaa kassia. Nappaa yhden oluen mukaansa ja astuu sisään saunaan. Yllättyy, kun huomaa Sebastianin lauteilla.  
"Ai sori, mä luulin, et tää on vapaa", pahoittelee ja on aikeissa poistua.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Havahtuu saunan oven avautumiseen ja ärsyyntyy hieman nähdessään Larin ovella.  
"Eiköhän me tänne mahduta", toteaa kuitenkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu hetkeksi, kun kuulee miehen sanat. Tämä ei ole yrittänyt estää itsensä ja Eliaksen suhdetta enää, mutta silti miehestä huokuu se, ettei tämä pidä itsestään yhtään.  
"Okei..." sanoo epäröiden ja sulkee saunan oven takanaan. Menee istumaan ylälauteille, mutta jättää oikein kunnon hajuraon Sebastianiin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Siirtyy itsekin vaistomaisesti hieman kauemmas Larista ja heittää löylyä. Tunnelma saunassa on varsin kiusaantunut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää olutta ja päättää, ettei ole saunassa kuin hetken. Sebastianin seura on kaikkea muuta kuin rentouttava, vaikka tämä onkin hiljaa.


	35. Chapter 35

**Osa 35**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hiljaisuus alkaa ahdistaa, eikä tunne todellakaan kuulu saunaan.  
"No, mitäs sulle?" kysyy jotain sanoakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On vetää olutta väärään kurkkuun, kun Sebastian alkaa kysellä kuulumisia, ja miettii, että mistä nyt tuulee.  
"Ihan jees", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Larin lyhyt vastaus saa kääntämään kasvot tämän suuntaan.  
"Onks teil Eliaksen kans kaikki kunnossa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja vilkaisee Sebastiania.  
"On tietysti", tokaisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Sebastian**

"No hyvä", vastaa ja tajuaa, ettei oikeasti tiedä, mistä lauteen toisessa päässä olevan poikansa poikaystävän kanssa pitäisi puhua. "Meidän pitäs varmaan yrittää tulla toimeen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tilanne tuntuu menevän koko ajan oudommaksi.  
"Ainakin Eliaksen tähden, jos ei muuten", hymähtää ja juo lisää olutta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kulauttaa tölkkinsä tyhjäksi.  
"Otatko toisen?" kysyy ja kohottaa tyhjää tölkkiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voin mä ottaa, kiitti", sanoo häkeltyneenä ja alkaa tyhjentää omaansa vauhdikkaammin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Käy hakemassa pari olutta pukuhuoneen puolelta ja ojentaa toisen Larille.  
"Ei oo varmaan jääny epäselväks, etten mä oo kovin innostunu sun ja Eliaksen suhteesta?" kysyy rauhallisena avatakseen ajatuksiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa oluen ja huokaisee kuullessaan Sebastianin sanat.  
"No ei oo, ei", hymähtää ja sihauttaa tölkin auki.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Avaa tölkin itsekin ja ottaa kulauksen.  
"Mut mä oon päättäny, et Eliaksen takia mä ees yritän tutustua suhun ja tulla sun kans toimeen. Ja onhan mun näytettävä kaksosillekin esimerkkiä…”  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy jälleen kerran positiivisesti.  
"Toi merkkaa Eliakselle tosi paljon", sanoo, "niinku mullekin."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei tää helppoo tuu olemaan", jatkaa ja ottaa uuden kulauksen tölkistään. "Mut pakko kai se on uskoa, et sussa on oltava paljon hyvää, koska Elias sun kanssas on niin päättäväinen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Sebastianin sanoille Eliaksesta.  
"Elias on tosi päättäväinen", komppaa. "se on yks niistä syistä, miks mä rakastan sitä niin paljon."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ja nyt se on päättäny haluta lääkäriks!" naurahtaa ääneen. "Nuorempana se pelkäs jo pelkkää stetoskooppia."  
  
**Lari**

"Ihmiset voi muuttuu", hymähtää ja kulauttaa lisää olutta kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kaksoset tuntuu tykkäävän susta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Sebastiania.  
"Niin ne tuntuu", sanoo nyökytellen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kokee, ettei Lari taida olla juttu tuulella ja keskittyy hetkeksi juomaan oluttaan ja heittää lisää löylyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sebastian ei sano mitään enää, eikä hiljaisuus ole kovin mukava.  
"Ne on kivoja poikia", sanoo jostain syystä, "muistuttaa aina välillä mua Eliaksesta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Etenkin Oliver", vastaa empimättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo nyökäten, "etenkin Oliver."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Meinasitteko te Eliaksen kanssa ihan vakavissanne joskus hankkia lapsia?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei me olla sellasesta viel puhuttu", vastaa yllättyneenä, kun Sebastian alkaa kysellä moisesta asiasta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ku mä oon miettiny, et... et..." takertelee sanoissaan, "Siis, et onko teist vanhemmiksi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miksei olis?" tivaa vähän loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä en taida... osata ajatella omaa poikaani... isänä", takertelee sanoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, sillä kuvitteli Sebastianin ajattelevan, ettei itsestään olisi isäksi hölmöilyjensä takia.  
"Eliaksesta tulee ihan loistava faija", sanoo varmana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ja must joku ukki", kauhistuu ajatusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää olutta.  
"No ei toi nyt oo mikään kovin ajankohtainen aihe", tokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Onneks", toteaa huojentuneena ja juo oluensa lähes tyhjäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyytyy tyhjentämään tölkkiään eikä sano enää mitään, kun ei oikein tiedä, mitä edes pitäisi sanoa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hiljaisuuden venyessä kulauttaa tölkin tyhjäksi.  
"Mä taidan lähteä pesulle, niin saat saunoa rauhassa", toteaa ja lähtee kohti pesuhuonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu jollain tasolla, kun Sebastian lähtee.  
"Okei, kiitti... bissestä", sanoo, kun ei lopulta suustaan muuta ulos saa. Ajatteli kiittää juttutuokiosta tai siitä, että tämä alkaa hyväksyä itsensä ja Eliaksen, mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan osannut sanoa sitä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kiva, ku tulit", toteaa ja astuu ulos saunan ovesta.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä…  
  
Lari**  
  
On etsimässä Eliasta, sillä ei ole nähnyt tätä toviin. Ei löytänyt poikaystäväänsä sisältä, joten suuntaa etsintänsä ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hetkeä aiemmin löysi Jannen ja kaksoset, jotka selvästi olivat jo keksineet jonkin jäynän. Saatteli kaksoset mumminsa hoiviin ja nojailee mökin vieressä olevaan koivuun katsellen juhlijoita. Vaikkei juhlat ole suuret, on mukava huomata, että kaikki tulevat keskenään toimeen. On kyllä hieman huolissaan Larista, jota ei ole nähnyt aikoihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käveltyään hetken matkaa mökin vierustaa, huomaa Eliaksen takaapäin nojaamassa puuhun.  
"Täällähän sä oot", sanoo helpottuneen ilahtuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä mietinkin just sua", toteaa ilahtuneena nähdessään Larin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
"Niin mäkin sua", sanoo ja tervehtii poikaystäväänsä suukolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukottaa Laria ja jää halailemaan tätä.  
"Mä pelkäsin, et faija on tunkenu sut lukkojen taa puuvajaan", naurahtaa ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei sentään", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, "me itse asiassa päädyttiin samaan aikaan saunaan..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai", vastaa yllättyneenä. "Ripittikö se sut?" kysyy huolestuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pienesti hymyillen.  
"Ei, se tarjos mulle bisseä ja selkeesti yritti", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Se lupas yrittää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tällä kertaa se vaikuttaa pitävän lupauksensa", hymähtää, sillä oman kokemuksensa mukaan se on aika harvinaista, kun kyseessä on suhteensa Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä faijakin on kykenevä muuttumaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siltä se ainakin vaikuttaa", toteaa tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä sain äsken Jannen ja kaksoset kiinni murkkupesältä, josta ne meinas kiikuttaa muurahaisia vieraiden kenkiin", vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta hetken hämmentyneenä, kunnes naurahtaa.  
"Se kolmikko on kyllä vaarallinen", toteaa huvittuneena ja miettii, onko suunnitelmissa jo jokin uusi kepponen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on! Onneks Jannesta tulee kaikesta huolimatta hyvä isä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Liittyyks tää tieto taas siihen sun ihmeelliseen uneen?" kysyy, kun Elias vaikuttaa tosi varmalta asian suhteen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Osa 36**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mahdollisesti", mutisee katsellen kenkiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie kätensä Eliaksen hiuksiin ja painaa suukon tämän ohimolle.  
"Kyllä mä uskon, et Jannesta tulee hyvä faija", sanoo, "ja toivottavasti ehkä mustakin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria ihmeissään.  
"Sä oot miettiny lapsia? Meille?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun faija otti asian puheeks saunassa", kertoo ja hymyilee Eliaksen ihmettelevälle ilmeelle, "mä sanoin, ettei me olla vielä puhuttu asiasta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tepäs ootte syvällisiä puhunu", yllättyy tiedosta, että faijansa on osallisena Larin sanoihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Alkoholi varmaan osaltaan vaikutti asiaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oisin halunnu olla paikalla siel saunassa", toteaa harmitellen. "Tuntuu, et faijastakin on löytymässä ihan uusi puoli."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon ihan varma, että se näyttää sen puolen kyllä sullekin", toteaa harmistuneelle poikaystävälleen lohduttavasti, "tää on toivottavasti vasta alkua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä silti osaa nähdä teitä kahdestaan käymässä kaljalla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"En mä usko, että me ollaan vielä siinä pisteessä", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin kaulan ympärille.  
"Ehkä ihan hyvä, et meidän suvusta vaan mä käyn sun kans kaljalla", toteaa ja suukottelee Larin huulia. "Faija saattas vaikka viedä sut multa muuten."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee Eliaksen suukkoihin, kunnes alkaa nauraa.  
"Ei kuule onnistuisi, vaikka se yrittäis", vakuuttaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija on kyl ikäsekseen aika hyvin säilyny", pohtii ääneen leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee päätään.  
"No, onhan se toisaalta aika DILF", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja tajuaa lopulta, mitä Lari tarkoittaa.  
"Oikeesti? Mun faija?" naureskelee. "Ehkä mun pitäski olla vähän huolissani."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun tartte", vakuuttaa ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille, "mä haluun vaan sut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja mä sut", sanoo hempeämmin vastaten Larin suukkoihin. "Aina."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja halaa tätä tiukasti itseään vastaan.  
  
**Jouluaatto vuonna 2037...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa joulumusiikin hiljalleen soimaan ja kääntyy katsomaan olohuoneen nurkassa hieman vinossa olevaa koristeltua joulukuusta. Katsoo kelloa ja tietää, että sukulaiset tulevat hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
"Lari, onks ruoka jo valmista?" kysäisee suunnaten keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tökkii turhautuneena haarukalla kattilassa porisevia perunoita, jotka ovat vielä liian kovia. Iidan ja Jannen lapset eivät laatikkoruokia kuulemma syö, joten erityisesti heitä varten on tarjolla myös jotain muuta.  
"Perunat ei oo viel kypsiä", vastaa Eliakselle, "mut muuten kaikki ok."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee Larin luo ja kietoo kädet tämän ympärille.  
"Rauhotu, kyl ne nopeesti kypsyy", toteaa painaen leukansa Larin olkapäälle. "Minne sä piilotit sun tonttulakin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee haarukan pöydälle, kun tuntee Eliaksen takanaan.  
"Ei se oo piilossa", hymähtää lyhyesti. Ei sano Eliakselle, ettei itsellään ole aikomustakaan laittaa sitä päähänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et aio tänäkään vuonna laittaa sitä päähäs?" toteaa naurahtaen ja puristaa Laria pakarasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnekseen Elias vain naureskelee haluttomuudelleen laittaa päähään tonttulakkia. Tuntiessaan puristuksen pakarassaan käännähtää ympäri ja on juuri painamassa miehensä huulille suukon, kun ovikello soi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Soittaa Larin ja Eliaksen talon ovikelloa ja vilkaisee vierellään seisovaa Iidaa ja pitää tyttärensä Erikan kädestä kiinni tämän ujostellessa vierailua kummisetien luokse.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Odottelee oven takana Jannen ja lastensa kanssa, että pääsevät sisälle lämmittelemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu ovikelloon ja korjaa tonttulakkia päässään.  
"Josko tänä iltana vähän omia tonttuleikkejä?" virnistelee Larille vihjailevana ja suuntaa avaamaan ulko-oven.  
  
**Lari**  
Jää keittiöön virnuilemaan ja miettii, että voi myöhemmin Eliaksen kanssa kahden laittaa tonttulakin päähän.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tänne jäätyy", mutisee Iidalle samalla, kun ovi avautuu! "No vihdoinkin!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä avaa oven, ja usuttaa Niklaksen edellään sisälle. Tämä on valittanut nälkäänsä koko automatkan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tervehtii jurottavaa poikaa, joka alkaa riisua takkiaan eteiseen päästyään.  
"Mikäs sillä?" kysyy Iidalta ja Jannelta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nälkä", vastaa lyhyesti ja siirtyy ovesta sisään. "Ja tääl mun selän takana ois tällänen pikkuprinsessa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Erika ujostelee edelleen", sanoo päätään pyöritellen, kun tyttärensä jatkaa piilottelua Jannen takana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jättää viimein itsepäisen raakoina pysyvät perunat rauhaan ja suuntaa eteiseen tervehtimään vieraita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vieraiden päästessä eteiseen kyykistyy Erikan eteen ja alkaa leperrellä tälle saaden tytön pikkuhiljaa tulemaan luokseen ja auttaa riisumaan tältä ulkovaatteet pois.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa Larin tulevan eteistä kohti.  
"Onks muut jo tullu?" kysyy laitettuaan takin naulakkoon ja on hyvillään, että Erika suostui jäämään Eliaksen autettavaksi. Lähtee olohuoneeseen päin ja huomaa Niklaksen seuraavan itseään hiljaisena. "Ja onhan koht jotain ruokaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Jannea ja Niklasta olohuoneen puolelle.  
"Ei täällä muita oo, kuten näkyy", sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten Jannen takana murjottavaa poikaa. Varmistaa, ettei Iida näe, ja ojentaa sitten Niklakselle taskustaan pari karamellia.  
"Ruokaa on joo, mut täytyy odottaa, et kaikki on paikalla ennen kuin syödään."  
  
**Janne**  
  
On näön vuoksi mulkaisevinaan Laria, mutta Niklaksen virnistyksen jälkeen ojentaa Laria kohti oman kätensäkin.  
"Mulle kans!" pyytää virnistellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa Erikalta ulkovaatteet riisuttua ja kuiskaa tytölle, että Larilla saattaisi olla karkkia taskussaan. Seuraa tytön ujoa ja varovaista siirtymistä kohti olohuonetta. Halaa tämän jälkeen Iidaa.  
"Ihanaa, kun te tulitte!"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Parkkeeraa auton veljensä talon pihaan ja auttaa vaimoaan Mallaa pienen Olivia-tyttären kantamisessa kohti taloa. Painaa ovikelloa jääden odottamaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Jannea alta kulmien, kun tämänkin kinuaa karkkia.  
"Pitäsikö tolle sun iskällekin muka antaa karkkia?" kysyy huvittuneena Niklakselta ja huomaa sitten sivusilmällään epäröivän Erikan lähestyvän olohuonetta. Hymyilee tytölle ja ottaa karkin taskustaan yrittäen sillä houkutella tätä luokseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Totta kai", sanoo iloisena, "ei joulu ole joulu, jos me ei olla täällä." Kuulee sitten ovikelon soivan ja irtaantuu, jotta Elias pääsee avaamaan oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovikellon soidessa lähtee ovelle ja avaa oven, jonka takana on Oliver perheineen. Nappaa ensimmäisenä pikku-Olivian veljensä sylistä.  
"Tervetuloa! Tulkaa peremmälle!" sanoo lämpöisesti ja siirtyy pois oven edestä.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
On hyvillään veljen ottaessa Olivian syliinsä ja astuu sisälle alkaen riisua takkiaan.  
"Moikka kaikille!" huikkaa olohuoneen kaikille. "Ja hyvää joulua!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa Larin katseesta, että Erika on lähellä. Ottaa tytön syliinsä ja toivoo saavansa karkkia tämän varjolla.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tervehtii Oliveria ja tämän vaimoa ja kujertelee sitten hetken Eliaksen sylissä olevalle pikku-Olivialle. Lähtee olohuoneeseen katsomaan, mitä perheensä tekee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Karkin antaminen Erikalle helpottuu huomattavasti, kun Janne ottaa tytön syliinsä. Vastaa tytön ujoon hymyyn ja on ojentamassa toisen karkin, kun huomaa Iidan lähestyvän. Sujauttaa äkkiä karkin piiloon ja on kuin ei mitään olisi tapahtunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa tottuneesti Olivialta ulkovaatteet pois päältä ja nostaa tämän syliinsä lähtien Iidan perässä olohuoneeseen. Menee Larin vierelle ja antaa Olivian tämän syliin.  
"Mä löysin tälläsen tuolta", naurahtaa.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Auttaa Mallalta takin naulakkoon ja katselee tarkemmin ympärilleen.  
"Missäs faija? Onks kukaan kuullu Alexista?" kyselee kulmiaan kurtistaen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Osa 37**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun saa Eliakselta Olivian syliinsä. Tervehtii samalla Oliveria ja Mallaa.  
"Sebastian sano hakevansa Alexanderin lentokentältä matkalla tänne", vastaa ja keskittyy sitten pikkutyttöön sylissään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle ja luo epäluuloisen katseen poikaansa, joka näyttää huomattavasti tyytyväisemmältä ja rapistelee jotain käsissään.  
  
**Oliver**

"Alex laitto viestii päivällä, et lennot saattaa olla myöhässä", kertoo omat tietonsa veljestään. "Tekeeköhän se liikaa töitä?" kysyy toisilta huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Oliverin kysymyksestä.  
"Alex vaikuttaa kyl viihtyvän siel", toteaa mietteliäänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa kohta Olivian takaisin äidilleen, kun tyttö alkaa itkeä, ja kuuntelee puolella korvalla Eliaksen ja Oliverin jutustelua. Suuntaa keittiöön katsomaan, miten perunat voivat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä Iida huomannu Alexissa mitään?" kysäisee ja huomaa Larin suuntaavan keittiöön.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On kuunnellut keskustelua ja pyörittelee silmiään.  
"Come on! Alex sopii sinne ku nenä päähän! Se pitää yhteyttä kaikkiin ja tulee aina kaikkiin suvun karkeloihin", sanoo ja huomaa olohuoneen pöydällä suklaakonvehteja.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei ennätä vastata Eliakselle ennen kuin Janne avaa suunsa.  
"Mä oon Jannen kanssa samaa mieltä", sanoo hymyillen, "Alexander vaikuttaa tosi tyytyväiseltä."  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Sitä ei taida ikinä tottua, et kaksoisveli on maailmalla", huokaa ja istuu sohvalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rouskuttaa suklaata ja istuu Oliverin viereen napaten Erikan syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joko ne perunat on kypsät?" kysyy keittiössä olevalta Larilta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea, kun tämä latoo koko ajan suklaata suuhunsa.  
"Eiks me olla sovittu, et näytetään hyvää esimerkkiä lapsille?" kysyy paheksuvana, sillä ei halua lastensa oppivan, että on oikein syödä herkkuja ennen ruokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa keittiöstä takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
"Joo, kaikki on vihdoin valmista", vastaa Eliakselle, "mut varmaan pitää Sebastiania ja Alexia odottaa vielä ennen kuin aloitetaan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa suu täynnä suklaata.  
"Ihan muutaman vaan otin..." mutisee ja koettaa saada suklaat äkkiä syötyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö muksuille antaa jo ruokaa?" pohtii ääneen Larille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Laittaa kätensä puuskaan ja murjottaa Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ehdotus kuulostaa järkevältä.  
"Pitäiskö sun soittaa ja kysyä, et miten kauan niillä vielä kestää?" miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee puhelinta mietteliäänä.  
"Jos annetaan vaan muksuille ja mä vien lasit viiniä aikuisille?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Varmaan ihan hyvä idea", sanoo ja huomaa, että Niklas on alkanut taas murjottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Janne syö koht kaikki suklaat, pitäskö se istuttaa lasten kattaukseen?" naurahtaa ja tulee itsekin vilkaisseeksi Niklasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se kohta edes jaksa syödä ruokaa", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin, lasten ruokailun jälkeen...**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurvaa autollaan Eliaksen ja Larin kotitalon eteen Alexander kyydissään. Lentokentällä oli aivan kaamea ryysis, ja kesti kauan päästä sieltä pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa isänsä ajavan pihaan ja lähtee ovea kohden.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On syventynyt pohtimaan NHL:n pelitilannetta Oliverin ja Larin kanssa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Sammuttaa autonsa ja nousee ulos. Toivoo, etteivät muut ole kuolleet nälkään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Poistuu Sebstianin jäljessä autosta. On aika uupunut matkustamisen jäljiltä, mutta odottaa innolla veljentyttärensä näkemistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa ulko-oven juuri, kun miehet ovat nousseet autosta.  
"Oliks kone myöhässä?" kysyy Alexilta ja astelee raput alas halaamaan veljeään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Vastaa iloisesti Eliakselta samaansa halaukseen.  
"Joo, ja lentokentällä oli joku hässäkkä", vastaa, "kesti ikuisuus saada matkatavarat."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja uskalsit antaa faijan ajaa?" kysäisee pilke silmäkulmassaan ja halaa isäänsä.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"No mä ajattelin, et se on parempi, kun oon itse tottunu ajamaan eri puolella tietä", virnistää isoveljelleen ja lähtee kohti ovea.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Halaa poikaansa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään sisälle, teitä on jo ootettu", toteaa ja huomaa ulkona olevan jo varsin viileää. "Pienet söi just ja nyt ois meidän aikuisten vuoro."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mitäs ne lapset sillä välin tekee?" kysyy lähtiessään kohti sisätiloja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Olivia nukahti just sohvan kulmalle. Erika ja Niklas kattoo Samu Sirkan joulutervehdystä", kertoo ja astuu sisälle. "Faija ja Alex tuli!" ilmoittaa sitten kaikille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Toivottavasti pysyvät tyytyväisinä sen ajan, kun me syödään", sanoo ja alkaa eteisessä riisua ulkovaatteitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tulee olohuoneesta tervehtimään Sebastiania, jonka kanssa on nykyään erittäin hyvää pataa, ja Alexanderia, jota näkee huomattavasti harvemmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tänä iltana ei sitten yhtään enempää puhetta lätkästä", komentaa leikkisästi isäänsä ja Laria, jotka käyvät lähes viikottain katsomassa jääkiekkopelejä.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Saapuu Mallan kanssa tervehtimään veljeään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo", tokaisee Eliakselle huvittuneena, "mennään nyt syömään viimein."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Suuntaa kohti ruokapöytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni ja jättää Alexin ja isänsä riisumaan ulkovaatteita.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Koppaa kaksoisveljensä karhunhalaukseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja lähtee tämän kanssa keittiöön.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On varmistanut, että lapsilla on tekemistä ennen kuin seuraa muita keittiön puolelle.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Naurahtaa Oliverille, mutta halaa takaisin. Ei ole nähnyt tätä niin kuin ei muitakaan sitten Olivian ristiäisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee keittiöön ja ottaa tasolta avatun punaviinipullon alkaen kaataa sitä kaikille halukkaille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa asetella ruokapöydälle loppuja astioita, jotta kaikki ruoka on helposti kaikkien saatavilla.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Saapuu keittiöön ja auttaa vaimonsa viereiselle penkille istumaan ja istuu lopulta itsekin pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu jo pöydän ääressä ja maistaa Eliaksen tarjoilemaa viiniä. Joisi mielummin bisseä, mutta uhrautuu joulun nimissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa, että kynttilät palavat, ja auttaa Laria loppujen tarjoilujen kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa Jannen viereen.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Valitsee yhden vapaista tuoleista ja katselee hymyillen pöydällä olevia ruokia, sillä itsellään on kova nälkä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saapuu pöytään viimeisenä ja nappaa heti ensimmäisenä viinilasin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihanaa, et te kaikki ootte täällä! Joulu ei ois mitään ilman teitä", toteaa kaikille onnellisena ja ojentaa ruokia kiertämään pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee seisomaan Eliaksen viereen ja hymyilee.  
"Kuten tää mun ihana mies juuri sanoi, mahtavaa, että ootte tulleet tänäkin vuonna tänne viettämään jouluaattoa", sanoo ja istahtaa alas.


	38. Chapter 38

**Osa 38**  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Joulu ei ois joulu, jos oltas erillämme", tunnustaa ja ottaa vaimoaan kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Missäs muualla me Iidan kaa oltas nyt, ku porukat on maailmanympärysmatkallaan."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle.  
"Me ollaan melkein kaikki jouluaatot täällä", muistuttaa. Ovat vain muutaman kerran olleet joko kotona tai Jannen vanhempien luona.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Harmi, etten mä Lontoosta pääse joka vuosi", sanoo vähän harmistuneena, "haluaisin nähdä teitä useammin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mehän voitas joskus tulla kaikki Lontooseen jouluksi?" ehdottaa  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Hymyilee isoveljelleen.  
"Mukava ajatus, mut vois tulla teille vähän kalliiksi", miettii.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Et taida vaan haluta sun perhettä sinne sotkemaan sun nousukiidossa olevaa uraa?" naljailee Alexille.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
On vain vaivoin pyöräyttämättä silmiään kaksoisveljelleen.  
"Mä opiskelen edelleen", muistuttaa.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Virnistää nähdessään Alexin ilmeen ja saatuaan lautaselle ruokaa alkaa syömään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut oishan tossa ajatusta", mutisee ääneen. "Siis lähtee joskus porukalla jonnekin. Ei nyt välttis jouluna, mut porukalla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa innostua ajatuksesta.  
"Vois olla ihan kivaa vaihtelua päästä joskus pois Suomesta isommalla porukalla", sanoo nyökytellen Jannelle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Latoo paljon ruokaa lautaselleen.  
"Olisko se sitten vaan teiän 'nuorison' reissu vai voisko tällanen vanha äijäkin päästä?" kyselee huvittuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Entäs jos lähettäs Jenkkeihin? Mentäs kattoo NHL:ää?" innostuu aiheesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen jutuille.  
"Etköhän sä faija mukaan mahdu", toteaa isälleen ja juo viiniä. "Mut ehkä pitäs kuitenkin valita joku kiva lämmin kohde, vaikka Italia?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", sanoo heti, kun Janne mainitsee NHL:n, ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta, "kyllä Jenkeissäkin on lämmintä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee miesten jutuille, koska totta kai jääkiekon pitää liittyä myös matkasuunnitelmiin. Kääntyykin Alexanderin puoleen.  
"Mites sulla menee siellä Lontossa?" kysyy, "mä luulin, että sä oot jo töissä, mut sanoitkin äsken, että opiskelet vielä."  
  
**Alexander**  
  
On juuri laittamassa haarukallista ruokaa suuhunsa, kun Iida kysyy kysymyksensä.  
"Joo, kyllä töissäkin olen opiskelujen ohella", kertoo ja mulkaisee sitten faijaansa, "voisin tosin nykyään keskittyy pelkästään töihin, jos toi yks jäärä olis antanu mun lähtee Lontooseen aikasemmin."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan Alexin sanoja. Tämä olisi halunnut lähteä jo peruskoulun jälkeen Lotooseen jatko-opiskelemaan, mutta vaati poikaansa käymään lukion Suomessa ja kasvamaan ensin täysi-ikäiseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sinnehän se muakin jääräpäisesti yritti saada", naurahtaa muistellen aikaa, jolloin isänsä oli vakaasti sitä mieltä, että Lontoo olisi ainoa vaihtoehto itselleen. "Onneks pidin pääni ja saan edelleen jakaa elämäni Larin kanssa", toteaa onnellisena ja laittaa haarukallisen ruokaa suuhunsa.  
  
**Oliver**

"Mä hatarasti muistan sen ajan, ku faija sua yritti saada lähtemään", toteaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja on erittäin onnellinen, että Sebastian lopulta tuli järkiinsä ja lopetti Eliaksen painostamisen ulkomaille.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sun on paljon parempi Suomessa, mä en usko, et sä olisit ollu onnellinen Lontoossa", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ees osaa ajatella millasta mun elämä ois ollu", toteaa päätään pyörittäen ja katsoo Laria. "Mun koti on aina ollu siel missä Larikin on."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistelee Eliakselle ja Larille.  
"Te ootte vielki ku pahaset teinit."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja hymyilee tällä. Kohottaa sitten Jannelle kulmiaan.  
"Onks siinä jotain pahaa?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Janne**

"No ei, mut tuntuu, et te ootte koko ajan ku vastarakastuneita", toteaa.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Teidän häät oli kyl romanttiset, ja mä olin niin kade siitä teidän häämatkalta Malediiveille!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se oli ihana matka", toteaa mystisenä ja luo Lariin merkityksellisen katseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohtaa Eliaksen katseen, muttei sano mitään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
"Tohon taitaa liittyä jotain muutakin", sanoo epäluuloisena, kun seuraa Eliaksen ja Larin toisiinsa luomia katseita.  
  
**Elias**

"Se oli paikkana sellanen, et tuntu, et oltas koko maailman ainoot ihmiset", vastaa ympäripyöreästi ja punastuu hieman.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"No kertokaa nyt jompikumpi!" parahtaa ääneen. "Ei tollasten lauseiden jälkeen asiaa voi jättää kertomatta. Oon utelias!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee syödessä ruokaa. Elias saa luvan kertoa veljilleen, jos tämä haluaa. Itse ei aio sanoa asiasta yhtään mitään.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Alkaa Eliaksen sanojen ja punastumisen jälkeen miettiä, että haluaako sittenkään tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria.  
"Me oltiin muuttamassa sinne", tunnustaa pöydän ääressä istuville sukulaisilleen. "Käytiin kattomassa asuntoakin jo ja selviteltiin, mitä muuttaminen Suomesta sinne tarkottas."  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Odotti jotain dramaattisempaa, mutta yllättyy silti hieman.  
"Eihän teit ois nähny ikinä!" toteaa ääneen.  
  
**Alexander**  
  
Helpottuu, sillä odotti jotain seksiin liittyvää. Helpotuksen jälkeen tulee kuitenkin hämmennys.  
"Miks?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Anteeks mitä?" parahtaa pöydän toiselta puolelta. Tuijottaa esikoistaan silmät selällään.  
  
**Elias**

"Mut tajuttiin, et halutaan olla teitä lähellä", rauhoittelee isäänsä. "Mut ollaan me vieläki aika ajoin katseltu sieltä pieniä taloja meren rannalta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Lontooseen sua ei saanu kirveelläkään, mutta joku pieni kivenmurikka keskellä valtamerta kyllä kelpaa", tuhahtaa Eliakselle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Osa 39**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija!", hymähtää tälle. "Malediivit ja Lontoo on kaks ihan eri asiaa. Ja mun asiat on nyt tosi hyvin ja oon edelleen sitä mieltä, et en mä siel Lontoossa ois viihtyny. Onneks Alex on siel ku kotonaan."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tyytyy vain hymähtelemään pojalleen. On yhä sitä mieltä, että Elias olisi menestynyt Lontoossa varmasti, muttei enää harmittelee asiaa, sillä pääasia on, että Elias on onnellinen.  
  
**Janne**

"Mitäs luulette, löytääkö Pukki tänä vuonna perille, vai käykö niinku viime vuonna, et lahjat saatiin vasta joulupäivänä?" päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea.  
"Mä en halua, että lapset joutuu tänäkin vuonna pettymään, jos pukki ei tuu oikeana päivänä", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Korvatunturille on soitettu ja kerrottu oikea aika ja paikka", toteaa ja vilkaisee tv:n edessä istuvia lapsia.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo Eliakselle huojentuneena. Ei missään nimessä halua viime vuoden toisintoa, sillä ei kestä nähdä lapsiaan enää ikinä yhtä surkeina jouluna.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sitä pettymystä ja itkua riitti pitkäks aikaa, vaikka Pukki seuraavana päivänä tuliki", muistelee nyt jo hymyillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin..." huokaisee, "ei siitä meinannu tulla loppua ollenkaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se oli kyllä viime vuonna ihan mun moka", tunnustaa ääneen. "Jätin asian hoitamisen viime tippaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee kämmenensä Eliaksen kädelle.  
"Älä nyt sitä enää murehdi, me oltin just tultu kotiin reissusta ja tuli kiire kaiken muunkin kanssa", lohduttaa miestään.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Mä oisin voinu jeesata sillon kans, mut Olivia valvotti sillon ja oltiin ihan vauvakuplassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mietitä viime vuotta, vaan keskitytään tähän."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, ja luotetaan siihen, että tänään kaikki menee putkeen", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan, muuten meidän täytyy pukea faija Pukiksi!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, mutta peittää sen sitten yskäksi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää pojalleen ja mulkaisee sitten Laria. Itsestään ei saisi uskottavaa joulupukkia tekemälläkään.  
  
**Joulupukin onnistuneen vierailun jälkeen...** **  
  
Janne**  
  
Lahjat on avattu, ja istuu Iida kainalossaan sohvalla ja juo glögiä. Lapset leikkivät innoissaan uusilla leluilla.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
On ottanut väsyneen Olivian syliinsä ja katselee tämän saamia lahjoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On mulla sulle viel jotain", kuiskaa Larille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee onnellisena hymyilleen lapsiaan, jotka ovat saaneet lahjansa oikeana päivänä ja vaikuttavat innostuneilta niistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen vieressä ja on tyytyväinen, että tällä kertaa jouluaaton vietto on ollut kaikilta osin onnistunut. Kurtistaa sitten kiinnostuneena kulmiaan Eliakselle.  
"Onks se jotain salaista?" utelee hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen nyökätessä.  
"Okei... Koska mä saan sen?" kysyy pienesti virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä käyn hakee sen nyt", toteaa ja painaa suukon Larin poskelle nousten ylös sohvalta ja lähtiessään kohti makkaria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää katsomaan kiinnostunena Eliaksen perään ja miettii, millaisesta lahjasta mahtaa olla kysymys, jos mies ei halunnut antaa sitä muiden lahjojen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee makuuhuoneeseen ja yöpöydälleen. Istuu sängylleen ja avaa yöpöydän laatikon. Kaivaa esille lahjansa Larille, kun käteensä osuu jotain. Ottaa korun käteensä ja nostaa sen ketjusta kasvojensa korkeudelle. Tuijottaa lumoutuneena korussa olevaa tiimalasia ja laskee korun kädelleen. Henkensä salpautuu, kun mieleensä muistuu äiti ja näyt sekä muistot toisesta maailmasta. Hirmuisesta yksinäisyydestä ja pahasta olosta. Ei mahda itselleen mitään, vaan purskahtaa itkuun sängyn reunalla korua nyrkkiinsä puristaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksella vaikuttaa kestävän omituisen kauan, joten nousee sohvalta ja menee katsomaan, mikä tällä kestää. Löytääkin kohta miehensä makuuhuoneesta – itkemästä!  
"Kulta", sanoo huolestuneena ja menee saman tien tämän viereen, "mikä sulla on?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tiedostaa jonkun, Larin, tulevan lähelleen, mutta on muistojen virran vietävissä. Näkee itsensä komeassa toimistossa itkemässä ja sydän särkyneenä. Seuraavassa hetkessä näkee Alexin kiukkuisena samaisessa toimistossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias ei vaikuta kuulevan itseään, joten vetää miehen tiukasti kainaloonsa ja yrittää läsnäolollaan lohduttaa tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielessään välkehtii mielikuvat jostain kaukaisuudesta ja kun viimeisenä näkee kuvan hautajaisista, joissa läsnä on vain Oliver, pyörtyy Larin käsivarsille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu, kun tuntee Eliaksen yhtäkkiä menevän ihan veltoksi.  
"Elias!" parahtaa hätääntyneenä ja tuijottaa miestään niin järkyttyneenä, ettei osaa tehdä yhtään mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu Larin mainitessa nimensä ja raottaa silmiään varovasti.  
"Lari", kuiskaa onnellisena nähdessään tämän kasvot.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Aivan suunnaton huojennus täyttää kehonsa, kun Elias avaa silmänsä ja puhuu.  
"Kulta, mikä sulle tuli?" kysyy silmät täynnä huolta ja silittää miehensä hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei mahda itselleen mitään vaan alkaa itkeä, onnesta.   
"Kaikki on hyvin", saa sanottua kyynelten läpi ja avaa kätensä näyttäen Larille korun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On taas hätääntyä, kun Elias alkaa itkeä uudelleen, mutta keskittymisensä kiinnittyy Eliaksen kädessä olevaan kummalliseen tiimalasikoruun.  
"Mikä toi on?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää anto meille uuden mahdollisuuden", toteaa niiskuttaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurttu muodostuu kulmakarvojensa väliin.  
"Mitä sä nyt höpötät?" kysyy kummastuneena ja alkaa pelätä, että Eliaksella on jokin pahasti vialla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä elin kauan sitten yhden elämän ilman sua ja se oli kamalaa. Sit mä löysin tän korun ja äiti neuvo mua käyttämään tätä. Ja mä sain tilaisuuden muuttaa elämääni", selostaa tajuamatta, että kertomus saattaa Larista kuulostaa oudolta. "Mä olin unohtanu ton kaiken ja kun löysin tän, kaikki palas vyöryten mun mieleen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hitaasti hymyillä helpottuneena ja painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
"Sä oot tainnu nähdä unta", sanoo, vaikka jossain mielensä sopukoissa miehensä sanat kuulostavat hämärästi tutuilta; aivan kuin olisi kuullut jotakin vastaavaa aikaisemminkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei korjaa Larin sanoja, vaan painaa päänsä tämän olkapäälle.  
"Meil on ollu yhdessä hyvä olla tähän asti ja tästä eteenpäinkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen paremmin kainaloonsa.  
"Ihan varmasti on", sanoo lämpimästi, "sä oot kaikki, mitä mä oon ikinä halunnut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa Larille kirjekuoren, jonka sisällä on matkaliput Malediiveille. On säästänyt pitkän aikaa saadakseen yllättää Larin ja halusi päästä uudelleen käymään häämatkakohteessa.  
"Mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen ojentamaan kirjekuoreen ja kurkistaa uteliaana sen sisään. Henkäisy karkaa huuliltaan nostaessaan esiin kaksi matkalippua Malediiveille ja hymyilee.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo vetäessään miehensä halaukseen, "kiitos."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Halaa rakastavasti Laria ja hymyilee kyyneleiden lävitse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Halatessaan miestään palaa mielessään takaisin Malediiveille, jossa viettivät aivan täydellisen häämatkan. Haaveilee paluusta täsmälleen samalle paikalla kuin silloin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä vähän mietin, et... Oltasko uusittu meidän valat siel kahdestaan?" ehdottaa mielessään pyörinyttä ajatusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu hitaasti halauksesta ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin uteliaana tämän ehdotuksesta.  
"Onks sulla joku erityinen syy sille?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään.  
"Ei mitään erityistä, haluisin vaan, et ku oltas siel, ni muistuttas meidän häämatkasta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on ihana ajatus", sanoo lämpimästi, "me voidaan ne uusia, totta kai."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onneks sä oot siinä", toteaa onnellisena ja on tyytyväinen, että valojen uusiminen sopii Larille.  
  
**Lari**

"Missä muuallakaan?" sanoo hymyillen ja painaa suukon miehensä huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan ja kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa hiljaa Eliaksen huulia vasten eikä voi vieläkään oikein uskoa, että Elias on hommannut matkan Malediiveille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pyydetäänkö noi sukulaiset jäämään yöks?" rikkoo hiljaisuuden muistaen, että vieraat ovat edelleen talossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kaikki ketkä haluaa jäädä, saa tietysti jäädä", vastaa ja naurahtaa, kun oli ihan unohtanut, etteivät ole kahdestaan kotona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö meidän käydä kertomassa, et lähetään reissuun?”  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa pienesti päätään ja hymyilee.  
"Sen ehtii tehdä joulun jälkeen", sanoo Eliakselle ja halailee tätä onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**

"Faija varmaan luulee, et nyt me muutetaan sinne", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**

"Ehkä", sanoo huolettomana, "mut ei me varmaan muuteta ainakaan ennen ku ollaan eläkkeellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos sillonkaan", hymähtää. "En mä tiedä haluunko mä asua kauheen kaukana noista ihmisistä", sanoo tarkoittaen läheisiään, jotka parhaillaan ovat olohuoneessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin... Sä oot oikeessa", huokaisee ja vilkaisee taakseen, vaikkei olohuoneeseen saakka näekään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän, et noi on sullekin läheisin perhe. Faija ei tosta enää nuorene."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuten ei kukaan muukaan meistä", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa takaisin Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
"Tuu, mennään toisten luo nauttimaan niiden seurasta, kun se viel on mahdollista"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee sängyltä ylös ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Mennään", sanoo ja lähtee miehensä käsi kädessä kohti olohuonetta perheensä luo.  
  
_Omilla valinnoilla on suuri merkitys elämässä, kuten tässä tarinassa saimme huomata. Tässä kohtaa uskaltanee jo todeta: "Ja he elivät elämänsä onnellisina loppuun saakka."_

_The End._


End file.
